Power Rangers Thunder Force
by theimortalone
Summary: A 34 story series that begins right after the day of the dumpster battle but doesn't really start until right after coutdown to destruction part 2.
1. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #1 Double helix Chapter 1: Infection.  
  
Time: 1993  
  
In space far away from earth, a bunch of beings wait and ponder.  
  
"Darn it. The cycle has begun again. We cannot let them get to the cosmic ascension or we won't stand a   
chance." One says.  
  
"Maybe the barrier has weakened enough." Two says.  
  
The third one reaches out towards the barrier but it shocks him back.  
  
"Nope it's as strong as it ever was." Three says.  
  
"Perhaps the disgraced one will do the job for us." One says.  
  
Somewhere in space a rip opens up and out comes a bunch of strange looking orbs.  
  
And now for the premiere of Power Rangers Thunder Force…  
  
In space a ship of explorers is flying around. Their leader is a humanoid called Thunder.  
  
"Sir we are approaching a new system. I am detecting intelligent life on the third planet from the sun." The   
scanning officer says.  
  
"Good. I think we should go check it out." Thunder says.  
  
Thunder stretches and begins to yawn.  
  
"I am gonna go take a nap. If you need me then contact me." Thunder says.  
  
"Yes sir." The communication officer says.  
  
"Pleasant dreams." Turlok says.  
  
Thunder enters his quarters and lies down.  
  
"Lights low." Thunder says.  
  
The lights go down to dim. Thunder closes his eyes. But his dreams are anything but pleasant. He dreams   
of planets burning from actions that he made. People yelling and screaming just before they burn up.   
Thunder finds himself floating in space alone.  
  
"Where am I?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Where you can help me." A voice responds.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Thunder asks looking around.  
  
"I am the one that can give you great power and grant any wish you have. But first you must do something   
for me." The voice responds.  
  
Something gives Thunder a bad feeling about this something.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Just go to these coordinates and I will tell you more." The voice says.  
  
A group of alien coordinates flash across space. Thunder wakes up with a start in cold sweat. He returns to   
the bridge.  
  
"Sir? I wasn't expecting you for awhile now. Is something wrong?" Turlok asks.  
  
"We need to turn back and go to a certain set of coordinates." Thunder responds.  
  
"But the planet we were heading towards." Turlok starts to say.  
  
"Will have to wait. What is waiting for us at these coordinates may be more important right now." Thunder   
says.  
  
Thunder walks over and gives the navigation officer the new coordinates.  
  
"There's nothing their sir." The navigation officer says confused.  
  
"There will be." Thunder says.  
  
He goes back to sit in his chair. Turlok looks at Thunder strangely. After about a half an hour the ship   
arrives at the coordinates.  
  
"There's still nothing here." The navigation officer says.  
  
Thunder doesn't respond cause he is already in communication with the mysterious voice.  
  
"Ah good. I knew you'd come." The voice says.  
  
A bunch of orbs appear in front of Thunder.  
  
"What are these?" Thunder asks looking at the orbs.  
  
"These are my children. I want you to take these to the third planet from the sun of the system you were   
headed towards. Then I want you to send them down to the planet." The voice says.  
  
"May I ask what these will do on the planet?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Your place is not to ask but to do as I say." The voice responds angrily.  
  
The orbs merge with Thunder and he closes his eyes for a moment. When they are open, they are glowing   
with energy.  
  
"It will be done." Thunder says.  
  
Thunder finds himself back on the bridge with everybody including Turlok looking on with concern.  
  
"Sir?" The navigation officer asks.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say." Thunder responds.  
  
"I said that there is still nothing here." The navigation officer says.  
  
"Check again." Thunder says.  
  
The navigator officer shakes his head but looks anyway.  
  
"No way. Those orbs weren't there before." The navigator says.  
  
"Take those into our shuttle bay and then head for that third planet from the sun again." Thunder says.  
  
"What would these orbs have to do with our exploration and finding treasure." Turlok asks apprehensively.  
  
"They will get us to the ultimate treasure." Thunder responds.  
  
Turlok looks at some other officers and they all slowly approach Thunder.  
  
"We have decided that you are not fit to command again. I am worried about your mental state. I ask you   
to step down peacefully." Turlok says drawing his weapon.  
  
Thunder reaches out his hand and throws the officers against the wall violently. Turlok fires on Thunder   
but a strange energy shield around him absorbs it. Thunder reaches out for Turlok and grabs his head. He   
drains Turlok of all his energy.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that but you will come around someday to my way of thinking." Thunder says.  
  
The other officers don't even dare to stand up. The navigator shakily plots a course for earth. An hour   
later they approach the earth.  
  
"Sir I am picking up satellites." The scanning officer says.  
  
"Put up a dampening field so that they can't detect us." Thunder says.  
  
The officer nods and does it.  
  
"Now put the ship down as close to the atmosphere as we can and eject the orbs in the cargo bay." Thunder   
says.  
  
Meanwhile down on earth the rangers are fighting their very first battle against Moldar.  
  
"Power sword." Jason says.  
  
The power sword powers up and lights up with its own inner light.  
  
"Yeah haven't seen the last of Moldar." Moldar says then disappears.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to the rangers, a bunch of orbs are falling to the earth. Landing in the angel grove   
area. Afterwards the rangers are gathered at the command center. Zordon has just told them the rules.  
  
"Power rangers." They all yell doing a jumping high five.  
  
Suddenly the alarm goes off.  
  
"Oh no. What now." Zack asks.  
  
"Scanners are showing a couple of monsters." Alpha says.  
  
"Oh man. We just fought a monster. Is there any end?" Kimberly asks.  
  
"Approach the viewing globe." Zordon says.  
  
On screen a bunch of strange mutant creatures appear. They are all slimy and parts of their skins are   
drooping and almost falling off.  
  
"Oh god that's disgusting." Trini says.  
  
"Those monsters aren't giving off any kind of readings that match Rita's." Alpha says.  
  
"I sense a different kind of evil power at work here." Zordon says.  
  
"Another one. Man I am still getting used to one evil force to defeat." Zack says.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get them before they do some real damage." Jason says.  
  
They all morph again.  
  
"We are gonna continue to scan them. I have a strange feeling about these mutants. We will contact you if   
we come up with anything." Alpha says.  
  
"How? We don't have any communicators yet." Billy asks.  
  
"I will send Alpha after you with any info." Zordon says.  
  
"Back to action." Jason says.  
  
They all disappear and reappear nearby the mutants.  
  
"Okay fun times over. The power rangers are here." Jason says.  
  
The mutants turn towards the rangers and answer by firing beams from their eyes.  
  
"Looks like they think the fun's just beginning." Zack says.  
  
The rangers attack the mutants. One ranger to a mutant. They don't have much of a trouble beating them   
up and defeating them.  
  
"No. The children are being destroyed." Thunder says.  
  
"Just fire your weapons on them. I modified them so it won't kill them." The voice says.  
  
"Fire all weapons on the creatures down there." Thunder orders.  
  
"Finally. You've come to your senses." The weapons officer says.  
  
A beam of energy shoots from the ship and hits the mutants. Instead of destroying them they join together   
into one big mutant and grow big.  
  
"We need the megazord." Jason yells.  
  
Five zords come out of nowhere and the rangers jump into each of their own. Each zord fires its weapons   
on the mutant but they have no effect.  
  
"We need the megazord." Jason yells.  
  
The five zords join together and become a tank with treads. Each zord fires weapons from their faces but it   
still does no good.  
  
"Megazord fighting mode." Jason yells.  
  
"Megazord sequence has been initiated." A voice in the zords says.  
  
The tank reforms and stands up to become a fighting standing robot.  
  
"Power sword." Jason says.  
  
"Wait a minute. The scans are showing a very similar reading to humans." Alpha says.  
  
"Could they be humans that were turned into mutants somehow?" Zordon wonders.  
  
"Aye aye aye. How can they defeat that monster without destroying the humans?" Alpha asks.  
  
"I have data in the database about a antiviral weapon that may work. Access it and send it down to the   
rangers immediately." Zordon responds.  
  
Alpha accesses the data and then disappears. On the battlefield he appears in the megazord.  
  
"Alpha? What are you doing here?" Jason asks startled.  
  
"Don't use the sword. Those are probably humans that have been mutated. I have brought an antiviral   
program that might work." Alpha responds.  
  
Jason takes the disk and inserts it into the console.   
  
"Initiating program and powering up the sword." Jason says.  
  
Outside the sword glows once again with it's own inner light. The megazord slices down through the   
monster with the sword and the monster disassembles and changes back into five humans who look around   
confused.  
  
"Yeah we did it. Thanx Alpha." Zack says.  
  
Later on the rangers gather around in the command center.  
  
"Zordon. Did you ever figure out where that monster came from?" Zack asks.  
  
"No. But I still sense a very powerful evil behind this. The evil isn't ready to show itself. But it will show   
itself in time." Zordon says.  
  
"Good. One evil is too much right now." Zack says.  
  
Meanwhile Thunder is back in the empty space realm floating around.  
  
"You are happy? But you lost your children." Thunder asks.  
  
"Those were merely rejects. My real child is still inside an unsuspecting human. In seven years my child   
will be born." The voice responds.  
  
"Such a long period to wait." Thunder says.  
  
"Yes but it will be worth it." The voice says.  
  
Thunder disappears.  
  
"Yes. Seven years to wait. But I have been waiting for this moment for billions of years. In seven years   
my child will bring fire down upon that puny planet. He will pave the way for my return and the end of all   
things. People will come to fear the name of Astayanax." The voice says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #2 double helix chapter 2: mutation.  
  
"You are happy? But you lost your children." Thunder asks.  
  
"Those were merely rejects. My real child is still inside an unsuspecting human. In seven years my child   
will be born." The voice responds.  
  
"Such a long period to wait." Thunder says.  
  
"Yes but it will be worth it." The voice says.  
  
Thunder dissapears.  
  
"Yes. Seven years to wait. But I have been waiting for this moment for billions of years. In seven years   
my child will bring fire down upon that puny planet. He will pave the way for my return and the end of all   
things. People will come to fear the name of Astayanax." The voice says.  
  
  
On the moon Lord Zed is in his castle plotting ways to destroy the rangers. He is scanning the space   
around them with his eyes. He picks up a strange signature.  
  
"What is this? A ship dares to be near my castle?" Zedd says.  
  
Zedd whips out his Z staff and fires at the ship. On the explorer ship the crew is shocked as the ship rocks   
violently.  
  
"Who is attacking us?" Thunder asks.  
  
"The weapon is coming from the moon of earth. Someone on there seems to have been able to detect us   
even if we are cloaked." The scanning officer responds.  
  
"Get us out of here for now." Thunder orders.  
  
The ship takes off just as another blast from the z staff strikes out but misses.  
  
And now for episode 2…  
  
At angel grove high hundreds of kids attend every day to get an education. Or at least some of them do.  
  
"Boy I don't know why I go to this school with all it's geeks." Bulk says.  
  
"Yeah really." Bulk says.  
  
They see Tommy, Trini, Zack, Billy and Jason all hanging out.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't the geek squad." Bulk says walking up to them.  
  
"Yeah geek squad." Skull says laughing.  
  
"Very funny guys. Don't you have someone to beat up for lunch money or something?" Jason asks.  
  
"Very funny. I actually have my own lunch money for once." Bulk says.  
  
He looks at the group and looks surprised.  
  
"Hey aren't you missing a geek?" Bulk asks.  
  
"Kimberly isn't hear today. She's sick." Zack responds.  
  
"Yeah of your guys." Jason says.  
  
"Why you little…" Bulk starts to say but he slips on a puddle on the floor and ends up on his back.   
  
The five rangers walk away.  
  
"Speaking of Kimberly, I am gonna go and take her homework for her after school today." Billy says.  
  
"Oh she will love you for that." Zack says in jest.  
  
They all break up when they hear the first warning bell. Later on Billy goes to Kimberly's house with her   
homework.   
  
"Go away." Kimberly whines under her covers.  
  
"It's me Billy. I have brought you your homework." Billy says.  
  
"I know. Why do you think I want you to go away?" Kimberly says.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Billy says.  
  
"Okay fine come in." Kimberly says.  
  
Billy walks in and puts the homework assignments on the table by her bed.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Billy asks.  
  
"Heck no. I haven't felt worse than I feel now." Kimberly says.  
  
"The others are worried about you. Heck even Bulk was wondering where you were today." Billy says.  
  
"Oh goody." Kimberly says with a weak laugh.  
  
Billy leaves and Kimberly weakly gets up to go to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror.   
Suddenly her body begins to glow with a sickly green energy. Kimberly screams.  
  
Meanwhile Zed is watching the whole scene.  
  
"Oh poor little Kimberly is sick. Well I can make her sicker." Zed says with a laugh.  
  
Goldar laughs too.  
  
"I sense great power in whatever is making her sick. I should use this power." Zed says.  
  
"Why don't you make a monster out of the virus that is infecting her?" Goldar asks.  
  
"Great idea. Glad I thought of it." Zed says.  
  
Zed takes out his staff and points it at the earth.  
  
"Infector arise." Zed yells and then shoots a beam out of his z staff.  
  
The beam hits Kimberly.  
  
"Arghh. What's happening to me?" Kimberly yells.  
  
A strange energy force is sucked out of Kimberly and dissapears. She looks around confused. She goes   
over and gets her comunicator out of her bag.  
  
"Zordon, this is Kimberly." Kimberly says.  
  
"Yes Kimberly." Zordon responds.  
  
"Something like really weird just happened. First I looked at myself in the mirror and then I was glowing   
green. Then a strange beam of energy struck me and something came out of my body then dissappeared."   
Kimberly says.  
  
After a few moments Zordon responds.  
  
"Scanners are picking up a monster attacking angel grove. It appears to have a viral properties. I have a   
feeling that this is Zed's doing." Zordon says.  
  
"I'll be there soon." Kimberly says then coughs.  
  
"No. You are too sick to fight. You might do more harm to your team then good." Zordon says.  
  
Kimberly sits down and sulks.  
  
"Okay but if they are in a bad situation, tell me." Kimberly says.  
  
"Okay. You take care of yourself." Zordon says.  
  
Zordon calls the other rangers and they all morph and teleport to the area of the monster. The monster is all   
slimy and disgusting looking. The rangers start to fight it and don't have much difficulty with it. Suddenly   
it launches spores out that attach to the rangers.  
  
"Aghh what is this?" Jason asks.  
  
"I don't know but it's burrowing inside the suits." Billy says.  
  
They all start sagging like they have no energy.  
  
"Ugh. The spores seem to be draining our energy." Jason says weakly.  
  
"Aye aye aye. They are in trouble big time." Alpha says.  
  
"I hate to do this but it looks like they need Kimberly." Zordon says.  
  
In Kimberly's bedroom, her communicator goes off.  
  
"This is Kimberly." Kimberly answers.  
  
"The rangers need you. The monster is sucking their energy. Come to the command center immediately."   
Zordon says.  
  
Kimberly morphs and appears in the command center. Then she takes her helmet off.  
  
"So what's the plan here?" Kimberly asks.  
  
"If we just send you out there then the monster will starts sucking your energy too. We need a way to get   
rid of those spores that are on the rangers." Alpha says.  
  
Kimberly watches the battle on the viewing globe impatiently.  
  
"There I think I have something. I can lace Kimberly's arrows with something that will make the monster   
lose control of it's pods." Alpha says.  
  
Alpha gives Kimberly the new substance.  
  
"Back to action." Kimberly says.  
  
She appears on the battle field and the other rangers are on their knees with almost no energy left.  
  
"You have sucked your last bit of energy." Kimberly yells.  
  
She fires on the monster and hits it dead center. Suddenly the pods explode and the rangers get up again.  
  
"Let's bring them together." Kimberly says.  
  
They bring all their weapons together and fire on the monster. It blows up.  
  
"They haven't beaten my yet." Zed says.  
  
He throws down a spherical object which the monster opens up and it begins big.  
  
"We need dinozord power now." Jason yells.  
  
The rangers jump in their zords and form the thunder megazord. The monster fires beams on energy from   
it's eyes and strike the megazord.  
  
"That weapon isn't too powerful but we shouldn't allow ourselves to be hit too much by it." Jason says.  
  
Suddenly the monster fires a huge pod that latches onto the megazord.  
  
"Damn it's draining our energy fast." Zack yells.  
  
"Try using up some of our remaining energy to overload it. Give it too much energy all at once." Billy   
says.  
  
The outside of the megazord starts crackling with energy and the pod blows up.  
  
"Let's finish this." Jason says.  
  
The thunder sword powers up and prepares to finish off the monster. The sword slices through the monster   
but the monster's body moves around it and becomes solid again. It traps the sword and makes it   
immovable.  
  
"The sword won't budge. It's like it's lodged in stone." Jason says.  
  
"Alpha I am detecting the same kind of evil energy signature that I detected in those mutants over a year   
ago." Zordon says.  
  
"Then we need another anti virus program. I will make one up immediately." Alpha says.  
  
After a minute Alpha calls up the rangers.  
  
"Rangers. I have an anti virus program that might work to destroy the monster." Alpha says.  
  
A computer disk appears and Billy inserts it. Suddenly the sword gets thrown out from the monster.  
  
"No I cannot allow my child to be destroyed." Astayanax says.  
  
The monster dissapears and returns to Kimberly.  
  
"What happened?" Zack says.  
  
"There is no trace of the monster any more. I am not sure what happened, but it is gone for now." Alpha   
says.  
  
"Could it have been inside another human? One that wasn't mutated in the past." Jason asks Zordon.  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling that this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. The worst is yet to come." Zordon says   
grimly.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #3 Double Helix chapter 3: miscarriage.  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
"There is no trace of the monster any more. I am not sure what happened, but it is gone for now." Alpha   
says.  
  
"Could it have been inside another human? One that wasn't mutated in the past." Jason asks Zordon.  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling that this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. The worst is yet to come." Zordon says   
grimly.  
  
  
  
"I am sensing something strange inside of my child's carrier." Astayanax says.  
  
"What does it mean?" Thunder asks.  
  
"I don't know right now but it may not be good." Astayanax responds.  
  
"Why?" Thunder asks.  
  
"If my child were to be born now. It would not be as powerful as I could be. But it still would be a   
formidable opponent." Astayanax responds.  
  
"Should I bring my ship back into the earth's solar system?" Thunder asks.  
  
"No. I will tell you when it's the right time." Astayanax responds.  
  
  
And now for episode 3…  
  
Tommy is sitting in an airport waiting for someone. When he hears that a plane is coming in at the bay he   
is waiting in, he gets up and looks at the opening door expectantly.  
  
After a minute one of the last deboards is Kimberly. Tommy brightens up when he sees her. They rush to   
each other and hug for a long time. They look at each other and move in to kiss but stop   
  
"I'm sorry. I know you are with Kat. Just felt that old feeling again." Kimberly says.  
  
Tommy gives her a quick peck on the cheek then they pull away but keep on holding hands.  
  
"How are you doing these days?" Tommy asks.  
  
Kimberly starts tearing up and puts her arms around Tommy.  
  
"Oh Tommy. I don't know what to think." Kimberly says.  
  
"Whoa. What's wrong Kimmy?" Tommy asks stroking her hair.  
  
"Remember when I was sick three years ago? They couldn't figure out what was wrong." Kimberly asks.  
  
"Yeah. But it went away." Tommy responds.  
  
"Well it's come back with a vengeance. Not like before. I am not bed ridden. They still don't know what   
is wrong with me." Kimberly says.  
  
"Oh my god." Tommy says stunned but still comforting Kimberly.  
  
"That's why I am coming here. There's a specialist that might be able to help me. I didn't want to tell you   
the whole truth over the phone." Kimberly says.  
  
"When is your appointment?" Tommy asks.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Will you come with me? I wouldn't be able to handle it if it was bad news."   
Kimberly says.  
  
"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask me." Tommy responds.  
  
They all go to Ernie's for a drink and for Kimberly to see her old friends.  
  
"Oh man that sucks Kimberly. I hope the specialist can do something for you." Ernie says.  
  
Kimberly nods.  
  
"Here. Have a free juice drink." Ernie says.  
  
While Ernie is making the drink, a tiny periscope pokes out of a glass of water. Meanwhile at Divatox's   
base, she is looking through that periscope at the scene at Ernie's.  
  
"Oh isn't this just precious." Divatox says.  
  
She gags herself.  
  
"So poor little Tommy's girlfriend is sick huh?" Divatox says.  
  
"Whoa. I thought you hated the power rangers." Elgar says.  
  
"Duh. I was just being sarcastic." Divatox says rolling her eyes up.  
  
"Oh yeah." Elgar says laughing.  
  
"No. How can I use this to my advantage and against the rangers?" Divatox wonders.  
  
"How bout we capture Kimberly and force Tommy to come alone if he wants to save her?" Elgar responds.  
  
"Why that's a great idea. Sometimes you actually seem intelligent." Divatox says.  
  
"Thanx. I think." Elgar says.  
  
"You think you are sick. Well I will make you really sick." Divatox says looking at Kimberly through the   
periscope.  
  
The next day Kimberly and Tommy arrive at the specialty doctor's office.  
  
"Don't worry Kimberly. No matter what they find, I will be here for you." Tommy says.  
  
They part hands reluctantly when the doctor calls her back. Tommy sits to read but finds he can't keep his   
mind on the reading and off of Kimberly. After about an hour Kimberly walks out slowly.  
  
"What is it? Did he find anything?" Tommy asks.  
  
"He couldn't find a cause but he thinks it is fatal. He doesn't think I have long to live. He wants to run   
some tests." Kimberly says quietly.  
  
Tommy just stands there for a moment stunned.  
  
"I want to be with you during the whole process. I want to be with you for emotional support." Tommy   
says holding Kimberly gently.  
  
They look at each other and their faces close in together. Suddenly they find themselves in a very   
passionate kiss. They quickly break away and turn their faces away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kimberly stutters.  
  
"No it's my fault. I let myself get caught up in the moment." Tommy says.  
  
"No. Actually I'm not sorry. I have wanted to do that for a long time. I still love you." Kimberly says.  
  
"Do you want to come over for awhile? Just to rest and to talk about old times." Tommy asks.  
  
"Yeah sure." Kimberly says smiling weakly.  
  
But as soon as they exit the hospital, Elgar and a bunch of pirahnatrons appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Elgar." Tommy yells and takes a fighting stance.  
  
Kimberly also goes into a fighting stance.  
  
"No Kim. Run away. It's probably me they want." Tommy says.  
  
"I'm not standing by and watch you fight all alone." Kimberly says.  
  
They fight and are doing pretty good but one of the pirahnatrons gets the upper hand and restrains Tommy.   
Soon other ones join the other and make it so Tommy can't escape. Elgar grabs Kimberly with the help of   
the remaining pirahnatrons then disappear.  
  
:"Kim!" Tommy yells.   
  
He quickly uses all his strength to flip the pirahnatrons over his back. They all disappear also.  
  
"Zordon come in." Tommy yells into his communicator.  
  
"Yes Tommy." Zordon says.  
  
"Kimberly has just been kidnapped by Elgar and some pirahnatrons." Tommy responds.  
  
"Come to the power chamber immediately. I will call on the other rangers." Zordon says.  
  
Tommy nods and teleports to the power chamber. Shortly after he appears, the other four rangers also   
come.  
  
"What's up Tommy?" Jason asks.  
  
"Kimberly has been kidnapped by Divatox's soldiers." Tommy says.  
  
Everybody but Jason and Tanya, who have never met her before, look shocked.  
  
"I'm getting a transmission from Divatox." Alpha says.  
  
"Put it on the viewing globe." Zordon says.  
  
"Hello retched rangers. I have something you want." Divatox says.  
  
"What have you done with Kimberly?" Tommy yells.  
  
"Nothing yet. But I will soon if you don't come alone to this location." Divatox says.  
  
The globe goes blank and Tommy realizes that he was clenching his fists the whole time.  
  
"I have found the location that the signal was coming from." Alpha says.  
  
"We will all come and get here." Justin says.  
  
"No. I will go alone." Tommy says.  
  
"At least let us rush in if you are in trouble." Adam says.  
  
"Agreed. Shift into Turbo." Tommy yells then teleports away.  
  
Meanwhile in the cave that Kimberly is being held in, she is starting to yell in pain.  
  
"Jeez girly. I haven't even done anything to you." Elgar says.  
  
Suddenly Kimberly starts glowing and mutating into something weird.  
  
"Uh that can't be good." Elgar says starting to step away.  
  
Kimberly keeps on changing until she becomes a mutated monster. She immediately starts attacking Elgar   
with laser beams.  
  
"I'm out of here. I don't get paid enough for this." Elgar yells then disappears.  
  
Tommy rushes in and gets into a fighting stance when he sees the monster.  
  
"What did you do with Kimberly?" Tommy yells.  
  
The monster answers by blasting Tommy with a beam. Tommy starts attacking the monster but is   
outmatched. The other rangers appear next to him. The monster changes into a beam of energy and shoots   
out of the cave.  
  
"Let's go follow it." Adam says.  
  
"What happened to Kimberly?" Justin asks.  
  
"Dunno. I never saw her here. This was probably all a trap." Tommy responds.  
  
They run outside and find the monster blowing away trees and other plants with its eyes.  
  
"Okay that's enough destruction of precious plant life. The power rangers are here to take you out."   
Tommy yells.  
  
The monster turns into a beam of light again and shoots away.  
  
"I guess she don't like us very much." Adam says jokingly.  
  
They race at turbo speed after the light. Once they catch up to it, they are thrown back violently. The land   
on their backs and quickly get up. The light once again becomes the monster.  
  
"Ouch that hurt." Justin says.  
  
"Yeah. Nobody hurts me and my little buddy and gets away with it." Tommy says.  
  
They fight the monster hand to hand with their weapons. But even together they are no match.  
  
"Damn it. Zordon we need some help here." Tommy yells into the communicator.  
  
"Aye aye aye. I just did some scanning of the monster. That monster is Kimberly." Alpha says.  
  
"No way. Did Divatox do this to her?" Tommy asks.  
  
"No Tommy. I sense something else did this to her. Something familiar." Zordon responds.  
  
"The scanners show that this monster is more powerful than anything we have faced before. But it also   
shows that it is another viral type monster." Alpha says.  
  
"That's why it seems so familiar. It must be from the same evil that mutated the townspeople four years   
ago." Zordon says.  
  
"Then we can make another anti virus program to defeat the virus that is mutating Kimberly." Alpha says.  
  
"Be careful. We don't want to kill Kimberly also." Zordon says.  
  
Meanwhile the monster is warping around in light form once again and the rangers are trying to keep up.  
  
"Man. I don't think I can keep this up for much longer. We have never had to run at turbo speed for this   
long." Tommy says.  
  
"We can't lose her." Justin says almost out of breath.  
  
Tommy checks some things on his weapon and fires at the monster. He stops and motions for the others to   
stop.  
  
"Why did you have us stop?" Justin says.  
  
"I fired a homing beacon on her." Tommy says.  
  
He takes out a device and looks at it.  
  
"It's working. She has stopped. I guess she didn't find any reason to continue running as long as we were   
no longer chasing her." Tommy says.  
  
"I almost have a program that will work without destroying the Kimberly part of the monster." Alpha says.  
  
"Hurry Alpha. The rangers are really reaching their limits with this one." Zordon says.  
  
After a few minutes Alpha looks up from his console.  
  
"I've got it. I'm sending it to the rangers right now." Alpha says.  
  
At the ranger site, a device appears on the ground next to Tommy. Tommy looks down and then picks it   
up.  
  
"Rangers. You need to attach this to her body and then turn it on." Alpha says.  
  
"Are you crazy. We can't even touch her right now. How are we gonna attach something to her body?"   
Adam responds.  
  
"You can do it rangers. You have to do it, for Kimberly's sake. I believe in you. Let the power protect   
you." Zordon says.  
  
"I'll do it. I am the closest to her than anyone else here." Tommy says.  
  
Kat gives a look of jealousy. Tommy takes out the tracking device.  
  
"Okay I'm out of here." Tommy says.  
  
"You know that when she sees you that she will go into turbo speed again?" Adam asks.  
  
"Yeah I know. I am tired out but I have to do this." Tommy responds.  
  
Tommy takes off in turbo mode. He catches up with Kimberly who immediately changes into light and   
takes off. Tommy closes his eyes and senses where Kimberly is and tries to figure out where she will go   
next. He intercepts Kimberly and gets the device on her. She immediately changes to solid form and starts   
screaming. Suddenly Kimberly and the virus separate from themselves and the virus flies around looking   
for another host.  
  
"I don't think so." Tommy says then blasts the virus.  
  
Tommy rushes to Kimberly's side and conforts her.  
  
"I got it guys. Come here." Tommy says in his communicator.   
  
Quickly the others reappear and rush over to Tommy and Kimberly.  
  
"Kimmy. Wake up please." Tommy yells.  
  
Kimberly starts to stir and moan. Finally she opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Tommy.  
  
"Is it gone?" Kimberly says.  
  
"Yes it is." Tommy says hugging Kimberly.  
  
"No my child is gone." Astayanax screams.  
  
"What now?" Thunder asks.  
  
"There is one more child left. That one unfortunately was born too early. But I sense that the remaining   
one will not be born until it is fully developed." Astayanax responds.  
  
"Only two more years." Thunder says.  
  
To be continued…  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #4 double helix chapter 4: the birth  
  
Previously on Power Rangers…  
  
"No my child is gone." Astayanax screams.  
  
"What now?" Thunder asks.  
  
"There is one more child left. That one unfortunately was born too early. But I sense that the remaining   
one will not be born until it is fully developed." Astayanax responds.  
  
"Only two more years." Thunder says.  
  
  
"It's almost time. My child will be born in a matter of months." Astayanax.  
  
"Is it time for us to return to earth?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Not yet. When the birth gets closer than I will tell you to come." Astayanax says.  
  
Thunder disappears from the space scape.  
  
"That puny planet is about to learn the real meaning of terror. Soon I will be free." Astayanax says.  
  
  
And now for episode 4…  
  
Around the planet earth, space is peaceful. Nothing shows that a major space battle had happened just a   
few hours ago. On earth a major celebration is happening in honor of the heroes that saved the planet and   
the galaxy. Karone and Andros spend time together catching up with each other. After hours of   
celebration the rangers return to the megaship for an important message.  
  
"If you are seeing this message, than I am dead." A hologram of Zordon says.  
  
Ashley cries and Andros just stares.  
  
"I have left some instructions for you if evil is ever wiped out from the galaxy."  
  
The rangers walk to a previously unseen part of the megaship. Previously unseen that is to everybody but   
Andros and Zhane.  
  
"As Andros and Zhane know, in the back of the megaship is a special chamber called the power vault."  
  
They walk up to a door and Andros places his palm on a reader. The reader accepts him and a door opens   
up.  
  
"In the vault is a place for your space morphers. Place them there where they will be protected until if they   
are needed again someday."  
  
They each take off their morphers and place them in the six slots. Then they all exit the room and return to   
the bridge.  
  
"God speed my rangers. I know you can do without me now. May the power protect you." Zordon says   
finishing his message and then disappearing.  
  
Andros reaches out and touches where the image was.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Andros says.  
  
"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do if we want to help rebuild all that was destroyed on earth." Carlos   
says.  
  
The others nod and exit the ship. Andros takes one last look at where the message appeared. He   
remembers how he was the one that destroyed Zordon to save the galaxy.  
  
Time: Three months later.  
  
Andros, Karone and Zhane are standing on the ramp.  
  
"Do you have to go?" T.J. asks.  
  
"Yeah. We have done our part on earth. We need to get back to KO-35 and help rebuild there also."   
Andros responds.  
  
"Good luck. If you ever need help…" Carlos says.  
  
Ashley walks up to Andros and the two look at each other uneasily.  
  
"I'll miss you." Ashley says.  
  
"I will be back. I promise." Andros says.  
  
They hug then kiss. The three enter the megaship and it lifts off. Andros looks out the window for one last   
glimpse of Ashley. He touches the window. The megaship goes into hyper-speed. Suddenly another ship   
appears. The explorer ship.  
  
"It's time. I want you to send down these special spores. They are foot soldiers and will distract the   
rangers until the birth happens." Astayanax says.  
  
"Yes." Thunder says.  
  
Thunder returns to the bridge.  
  
"Transport the spores to the surface of the earth immediately." Thunder says.  
  
The transporter officer does his job and the spores appear on the earth. They quickly change into energy   
beings that crackle with energy all over their bodies. They appear to have very hard bodies also. They   
quickly begin attacking anything they see. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull are at the local hospital looking for a   
job.  
  
"Why are we here again Bulk?" Skull asks.  
  
"I told you a thousand times. So we can work in the cafeteria and get free food." Bulk says.  
  
"Can I help you?" An attendant says eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah. We are here to apply for the cafeteria worker job." Bulk says.  
  
"Yeah what he said." Skull says chewing on gum.  
  
"Um okay. Have you any experience working in a hospital?" The woman says even more suspicious.  
  
"Uh well I used to put a couple of people in the hospital." Bulk responds.  
  
Meanwhile a longhaired crazy looking guy is watching them.  
  
"O.K. I'm sorry but you don't seem to be suited." The woman says.  
  
"What? But I eat all the time. I am perfect for a food service job." Bulk says.  
  
"Do you even have a food service card?" The woman asks.  
  
"Uh will you take one that expired 2 years ago?" Bulk asks.  
  
"Of course not." The woman responds irritated.  
  
"Well I have tried to get it again but I never succeed. Should I be punished for failure?" Bulk asks.  
  
"Look. If you don't get out of here right now I will call security." The woman says at the end of her line.  
  
"Excuse me. I know these boys. They are okay." The weird guy says.  
  
"Oh Dr. Frankenstein. Okay if you know them then I will let them stay. But they are very underqualified   
for the jobs they are asking for." The woman says surprised.  
  
"That's okay. I have decided to hire them myself." Frankenstein says.  
  
"Really? I mean that's good." Bulk says.  
  
"But but. What could you possibly use these two for?" The woman asks.  
  
"You know that some of the stuff I do is secret. I will find a use for them." Frankenstein replies.  
  
"Okay but I have a feeling that you will be sorry." The woman says.  
  
They all exit the main lobby. Frankenstein leads them into a lab.  
  
"Make yourselves at home." Frankenstein says.  
  
"Wow this place is amazing. Look at all this….stuff." Skull says.  
  
"Watch it. I don't want you breaking anything." Frankenstein says in a suddenly stern voice.  
  
"Hey chill man." Bulk says holding his hands up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I get into it a little too much." Frankenstein says calmly.  
  
"So doc. What are you doing in this lab?" Skull asks.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you would call me Dr. Frankenstein, not doc." Frankenstein says.  
  
"Sorry." Skull says.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Frankenstein asks in a suddenly boyish voice.  
  
"Uh yeah sure." Bulk responds.  
  
"Normal vaccines are worthless. The virus or bacteria that it stops changes so much. I am creating the   
ultimate vaccine. One that can prevent all disease." Frankenstein says.  
  
"That sounds great. How long have you been working on it and how far have you gotten?" Bulk asks.  
  
"I have been working on it for years but I have not gotten anywhere." Frankenstein says.  
  
"This guy is nuts. Let's get out of here while he still lets us." Bulk whispers to Bulk.  
  
They slowly back away.  
  
"Yeah that sounds great. But I just remembered that I have another interview." Bulk says.  
  
Suddenly the doctor hits a button behind him and the door locks.  
  
"I'm afraid that you aren't going anywhere." Frankenstein says in a menacing voice.  
  
Bulk and Skull scream. Meanwhile the ex rangers are watching the news.  
  
"A group of mysterious beings are attacking angel grove. We are suggesting all citizens to stay in their   
houses." The announcer says.  
  
"Oh man. I thought the z-wave destroyed all evil." Carlos whines.  
  
"Well. We may not have the power anymore but we still can protect angel grove as much as we can."   
Cassie says.  
  
They rush out of the mall and find where the beings are attacking.  
  
"Okay. That's enough attacking of innocent people. The power rangers er I mean we are here to stop   
you." Carlos yells.  
  
The virii respond by racing at the five. The five get into a fighting stance and prepare to attack.  
  
"Hyahh." Carlos yells.  
  
He does a jump kick at one of the virii but his foot is broken on the extremely hard surface.  
  
"Ah my foot." Carlos screams in pain then collapses.  
  
Ashley punches one of them and nearly breaks his hand.  
  
"Let's get out of here while we still have bones to break." Cassie yells.  
  
They all teleport away from the battle. The others help Carlos and Ashley into the hospital and admit them   
there.  
  
"Look. I will give you anything you want. Just let us out of here." Bulk says to Frankenstein back in the   
lab.  
  
"What I want is a couple of helpers. You will be those helpers." Frankenstein says.  
  
Suddenly Bulk doubles over in pain and starts glowing with energy.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Bulk screams.  
  
"Wow let me get my scanner." Frankenstein says.  
  
Bulk continues to change and shift. He finally becomes a being of pure energy. When Frankenstein tries to   
get close with his scanner, he is knocked back by a tremendous force.  
  
"Uh Bulk? What happened to you?" Skull asks scared.  
  
The Bulk monster reaches out towards Skull. Skull screams and faints. The Bulk monster fires a beam of   
energy at the entrance to the lab and walks out. He leaves the hospital, blasting anyone that gets in his way.  
  
"Yes my child. Destroy everything and give me energy so I can be free at last." Astayanax says.  
  
Meanwhile the four ex rangers are in the hospital. The two wounded are in beds with bandages on their   
broken parts. The news comes on the TV.  
  
"Another unknown monster is attacking angel grove. The monster appears to be made of pure energy.   
Nothing that the police throw at it seems to affect it." The reporter says.  
  
The ex rangers all look at each other with fear.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week is the thrilling conclusion to the series premiere.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #5 double helix chapter 5: liberation.  
  
Previously on Power Rangers…  
  
Meanwhile the four ex rangers are in the hospital. The two wounded are in beds with bandages on their   
broken parts. The news comes on the TV.  
  
"Another unknown monster is attacking angel grove. The monster appears to be made of pure energy.   
Nothing that the police throw at it seems to affect it." The reporter says.  
  
The ex rangers all look at each other with fear.  
  
  
Meanwhile on the dark side of the moon lies a base that looks it has been untouched for some time. For the   
first time in centuries, it comes to life. Inside a cryo-chamber holds a humanoid that is sleeping. The   
chamber comes to life and the door opens. The humanoid inside opens his eyes and slowly gets up. He   
looks around confused.  
  
"Computer what year is it?" The man asks.  
  
The computer answers with some alien form of year. The man frowns at the year.  
  
"It's been a very long time indeed." A voice says.  
  
The man spins around and sees a ghostly figure appear in front of him.  
  
"My mentor. Why have I been revived after such a very long time?" the man asks.  
  
"Because someone needs your help." The ghost responds.  
  
  
And now for episode 5…  
  
"What are we gonna do? We can't let whatever that is destroy the city." Carlos asks frustrated.  
  
"If we couldn't even defeat those strange creatures, how are we gonna defeat this. Let's face it, we need   
our space powers again." T.J. responds.  
  
"I will put in a call to Andros and ask him to come back with the megaship. I guess we will have to reopen   
the power vault." Carlos says.  
  
"Man. I thought it was really over. Should of known it's never over." Cassie says shaking her head.  
  
Suddenly the whole room shakes violently. A bunch of doctors rush in, in fear.  
  
"There's some freakish monster attacking the hospital." One of the doctors yells.  
  
"Could they be after us?" Carlos asks.  
  
"No. How could whoever behind this know we are the power rangers already?" Cassie responds.  
  
"Well we didn't exactly keep it a secret during the last part of the final battle." T.J. says.  
  
"Take this sword and beam down to the planet we are orbiting called earth. Take the other four swords as   
well. You might want to be armored." The ghost says.  
  
"Yes my mentor. I will make you proud again." The humanoid says bowing.   
  
The humanoid raises his sword above his head and yells, "Force ranger, red."  
  
All over his body an armor forms. A very strong looking armor that appears to be samurai like. Once the   
transformation is complete, the humanoid disappears in a transporter beam.  
  
The rangers have exited the hospital and watch as the being trashes other buildings.  
  
"Look me and Cassie are gonna go and fight this thing alone." T.J. says.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Ashley asks.  
  
"It's better than sitting here watching it destroy everything." Cassie responds.  
  
They rush the monster but before they can reach it, a lone armored figure appears out of nowhere and   
begins to fight it. The monster shoots beams at the warrior but he puts his swords together into one and   
spins them around, reflecting the beams easily.  
  
"Get out of here now. We don't need someone like you destroying this beautiful planet." The warrior says.  
  
The monster disappears and the figure turns towards the others. He takes off his helmet and it's the   
humanoid from the moon.  
  
"Thanks. But who are you?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zanek. I have come to help your planet in peril." Zanek   
responds.  
  
"You aren't human are you?" T.J. asks.  
  
"No. I am from another galaxy. I have been in cryo sleep for centuries. Awaiting for someone to need my   
help." Zanek responds.  
  
"So you are here to help us. How?" T.J. asks.  
  
"I have seen the evil that plagues this planet. I know that I cannot face it alone. I need others to fight with   
me." Zanek says.  
  
He takes out four boxes and gives them to each of the others. After each one opens them up, they discover   
dual swords in each.  
  
"That's it? How are swords gonna help us?" T.J. asks skeptically.  
  
"They are more than mere swords. They hold the spirits and powers of ancient warriors. Warriors that are   
not unlike your samurais." Zanek responds.  
  
"How do you know about that?" T.J. asks.  
  
"The computer at my resting place has collected much about your planet over time. It fed the information   
into me while I was asleep. You have a very interesting culture." Zanek says.  
  
"Okay so these swords contain power. How do we activate the power?" Cassie asks.  
  
"You just raise your swords in the air and yell out force power and your corresponding color." Zanek   
responds.  
  
T.J. shrugs and does what Zanek told him.  
  
"Force ranger, blue." T.J. yells.  
  
He is soon clad in blue armor.  
  
"Whoa. This is cool." T.J. says looking at himself.  
  
The others follow suit.  
  
"Force ranger, yellow." Cassie yells.  
  
"Force ranger, black." Ashley yells.  
  
"Force ranger, green." Carlos yells.  
  
"Now your powers are based on the elements. I am fire, T.J. is water, Cassie is air, Carlos is earth, and   
Ashley is space." Zanek says.  
  
"Space?" Ashley asks confused.  
  
"You have a very special power. Your armor draws energy from the cosmos itself." Zanek responds.  
  
"Cool I guess." Ashley says.  
  
"Now that we are morphed. Let's go take on that monster." Zanek says.  
  
They all follow Zanek as he senses the monster until they come upon him.  
  
"No. They have tremendous power. I will not allow them to destroy my only child." Astayanax yells.  
  
A bunch of virii appears and blocks the way to the monster while it escapes.  
  
"No." T.J. yells reaching for their target.  
  
"Don't worry. We will get him. We can easily get these guys." Zanek says.  
  
They attack the virii and find, that even though they still have hard covers, the rangers don't get hurt from   
attacking them. They cut right through the virii with their swords and make short work of them. But   
suddenly the virii come back, more in number than before.  
  
"Looks like we will need more unconventional methods." Zanek says.  
  
Blasters appear in each ranger's hands and they start blasting the virii. They still keep on coming. Zanek   
gets the idea to group them together and focus all their power on that one spot.  
  
"Okay. Focus fire now." Zanek yells.  
  
The blast one area and all the virii explode and stay that way.  
  
"All right. We win our first battle." T.J. yells.  
  
"Don't get too cocky. We still have that energy monster to defeat. I sense tremendous evil power within   
it." Zanek says.  
  
They return to the hospital.  
  
"There has been a blackout. It's like all the power was sucked from the matrix." A doctor says.  
  
"So that's it. He wasn't there to attack us. He was sucking energy from the buildings." T.J. says.  
  
"But for what?" Carlos says.  
  
In space the barrier that keeps out Astayanax is bending and breaking as he is getting closer to being freed   
at last.  
  
"Yes my child. I only need a little more energy and I will be free." Astayanax says.  
  
"Whatever the reason, it can't be good. We need to stop it now. Before it takes much more energy." T.J.   
says.  
  
"It seemed to be viral in content. If so then it is probably part human. We need to destroy the virus part."   
Zanek says.  
  
"I remember Zordon saying something one time that the past rangers faced off against some virus monsters.   
One time even shortly before we joined." Carlos says.  
  
"Yeah. I also remember him saying that Billy made up a bunch of antiviral programs to use in the future."   
T.J. says.  
  
"We could really use those programs. But they were destroyed along with the power chamber." Ashley   
says.  
  
"Not really. The data was uploaded onto a disk before the chamber was destroyed." T.J. says.  
  
"So where's the disk?" Carlos asks.  
  
"On the megaship." T.J. responds quietly.  
  
"Another reason to contact them. I am gonna do so right now." Carlos says.  
  
"But we need them right now." Ashley says.  
  
"It can at least help us in the future." Carlos says then walks off.  
  
"I think I can figure out my own way to destroy the virus. Then I can put it into the thunder cannon."   
Zanek says.  
  
Carlos returns.  
  
"Okay. I contacted the ship. They should be here in a few hours." Carlos says.  
  
Zanek spends sometime with a data pad. Finally he looks up satisfied.  
  
"I got it. Let's go find the monster." Zanek says.  
  
Zanek senses where the monster is again and they zero in on it.   
  
"This time you aren't getting away." Zanek says.  
  
The rangers help whip out the cannon and prepare to fire.  
  
"Thunder cannon fi…" Zanek begins to say.  
  
Suddenly a huge tentacle shoots out of the monster and starts to drain the ranger's energy.  
  
"Yes. I feel tremendous energy coming from you now. Just what I need." Astayanax says as his energy   
body starts to appear in our space.  
  
"No." T.J. yells weakly.  
  
"It's time to power up to level 2. It's the only hope we have." Zanek says weakly.  
  
"Thunder power." Zanek yells.  
  
The others yell the familiar helmeted spandex suits replace the same thing and the armors. Suddenly the   
tentacle shakes and pulls back.  
  
"So didn't like my energy any more. Did you?" Zanek asks.  
  
"What did you do?" T.J. asks weakly.  
  
"Simple. I just made my energy taste bad to him. Do the same and he won't be able to suck our energy   
again. Just think of your energy as being repulsive to evil." Zanek says.  
  
The other rangers concentrate and their aura's change. The monster suddenly reels away from them.  
  
"Okay let's try that again. Thunder cannon." Zanek yells.  
  
Suddenly a huge face appears in the sky.  
  
"It's too late. I am free at last and you world will come to an end." Astayanax says.  
  
"It's over." Carlos says.  
  
"No. I have a feeling that if we destroy this monster, the energy that he built up for this being will backlash   
on him." Zanek says.  
  
The cannon fires and the monster blow up, leaving Bulk all shaken up and confused.  
  
"Hah that didn't do any…" Astayanax starts to say.  
  
The face disappears and in space the rip opens up and starts pulling Astayanax back in.  
  
"No I was free. Free. Fr…" Astayanax says.  
  
He is completely pulled back in and the rip closes up and disappears.  
  
"All right we did it. Is it over now?" T.J. asks.  
  
"For now. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that being or his monsters." Zanek says.  
  
"Oh well. We've won for now." T.J. says.  
  
In space the explorer ships is reeling from its master's defeat.  
  
"Sir we are picking up a ship heading for earth." The scanning officer says.  
  
"Destroy it." Thunder says.  
  
The megaship is caught off guard and puts up a fight. But it doesn't stand a chance and is sent flaming   
down to the nearby planet in pieces. Thunder goes to the space scape once more. But something is   
missing.  
  
"Astayanax? Where are you? I need your guidance." Thunder asks.  
  
There is nothing but silence.  
  
"Astayanax? ASTAYANAX?"  
  
The end.  
  
The battle has been won but the war is just beginning. Starting next Monday and every weekday for 3   
weeks, the viral saga will be posted. The nightmare begins.  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #6: intellivore  
  
Zanek is working in a mobile lab that he has set up. He is working on a console looking for something.   
The ghost appears next to him.  
  
"My mentor. I have got a partial linkup with our moon base." Zanek says happy.  
  
"Is it enough to transport there again?" The ghost asks.  
  
"No. It's too badly damaged from the attack. I am trying to access anything I can that can help me and the   
others." Zanek says.  
  
"Good keep up at it." The ghost says.  
  
Meanwhile in the sick bay of the explorer ship, a woman is standing over the unconscious body of Turok.  
  
"Oh Turok. I wish you would wake up. This ship is out of control under the leadership of Thunder." The   
woman says.  
  
Suddenly Turlok's eyes snap open. Then he sits up quickly.  
  
"Oh my god. You have come back to me." The woman says hugging Turlok.  
  
Turlok throws her back and stands up. He walks out of the sick bay with a glowing inner light.  
  
"What's wrong my love?" The woman asks worried.  
  
Turlok enters the bridge and the officers all turn their weapons on him.  
  
"Have you decided to help me?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Yes I have." Turlok responds in Astayanax's voice.  
  
"Astayanax? Is that you?" Thunder asks.  
  
And now for episode 6…  
  
Carlos is working at the local university. He is helping shelve books and other duties.  
  
"I want to thank you for helping us. We have never had a very good person to do this job." A librarian   
says.  
  
"Hey no problem. I love books." Carlos says smiling.  
  
A very well dressed man walks in and sits down with some professor books.  
  
"Who is he?" Carlos asks.  
  
"He is one of the greatest professors this university has. Before him we never really had any truly good   
teachers. We hope to get more like him and become a very well known university." The librarian responds.  
  
Carlos walks over to the professor.  
  
"Hey. My name is Carlos." Carlos says extending a hand.  
  
"Oh hello. Are you student here?" The professor asks.  
  
"Heck no. I wish I could afford the tuition here." Carlos responds.  
  
"Have you looked into any kind of scholarship?" The professor asks.  
  
"No. I have been pretty busy lately." Carlos responds.  
  
"Well if you do end up here ever, I hope to get you as a student." The professor says.  
  
They shake hands and Carlos and goes back to his work. The whole scene is being watched on the view-  
screen of the ship.  
  
"Him. I want him to be my next subject." Astayanax says.  
  
"But we can't wait another seven years." Thunder says.  
  
"We won't have to this time. I have developed new kinds of spores. These act like viruses but they   
enhance the immune system instead of attacking it. The stronger the immune system of the person, the   
more powerful the monster is." Astayanax says.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Thunder says.  
  
"Just have your transporter officer transport the spore and it will seek out the subject." Astayanax says.  
  
"You heard him. Do it." Thunder orders the transporter officer.  
  
The transporter officer beams down the pod. The pod begins its search. Meanwhile Bulk and Skull are   
standing near the hospital where the Dr. is in.  
  
"I think maybe we should give him another chance." Bulk says.  
  
"Are you mad? He was holding us against our will." Skull asks.  
  
"Yeah but what if he's right? What if he can do what he says?" Bulk says.  
  
Skull shrugs his shoulders and they enter the hospital. They go to the lab but find it all boarded up.  
  
"Are you looking for Frankenstein?" A nurse asks.  
  
"Yeah." Bulk responds.  
  
"He moved out of the hospital to remake his lab somewhere else." The nurse says.  
  
"Oh." Bulk says looking down.  
  
"Oh wait. You wouldn't happen to be Bulk and Skull?" The nurse asks.  
  
"Yeah that's us." Bulk responds.  
  
"He left a message that if you returned to come to this address." The nurse says.  
  
She gives them a piece of paper and they snatch it up.  
  
"Cool. Let's go." Skull says.  
  
They leave the hospital. Skull catches a glimpse of the flying spore.  
  
"Hey Bulky. What is that orb like thing that's flying around?" Skull asks.  
  
Bulk turns around but the spore has already turned the corner.  
  
"I don't see anything. Now shut up and help me find this place. It seems to be on the outskirts of town."   
Bulk says.  
  
The spore finds its victim as the Professor is heading home. The Professor is startled when he sees the   
flying orb. The orb burrows in his chest.  
  
"Arghhh." The Professor yells.  
  
Carlos is near by and hears him scream. He rushes to the location of the scream and is just in time to see   
the Professor mutate into intellivore.   
  
"Oh man this is bad. Force ranger, green." Carlos yells.  
  
After he is clad in his armor, he calls the other rangers.  
  
"Hey I need some help here. I just saw someone mutate into a monster right before my eyes." Carlos yells   
into the communicator.  
  
Soon after, three of the four remaining rangers appear.  
  
"Hey where's Zanek?" T.J. wonders.  
  
"I'm trying to get an up-link back with our moon base. Getting one could prove very useful. I will come if   
you really need me." Zanek responds over the communicator.  
  
"We'll see how we do for now." T.J. says.  
  
They start blasting the monster with weapons but they don't seem to do much to him.  
  
"Be careful. That's a human in there." Carlos says.  
  
"Man I thought this was over." T.J. whines.  
  
The monster just stands there taking the blows.  
  
"Why isn't he attacking?" Ashley yells.  
  
The monster answers by flinging brain like objects at the rangers that attach to their heads.  
  
"What the?" Carlos yells.  
  
The brain objects start to pulsate and seem to suck something out of the ranger's heads.  
  
"Me feeling not very good." T.J. says in a stupid sounding voice.  
  
"Hey you have more bad English." Carlos says.  
  
"You speak for self." Ashley says.  
  
"What happening to we?" Cassie asks weakly.  
  
"Making we dumb." T.J. blurts out.  
  
"Zanek need help we do." Carlos yells into communicator.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zanek asks confused to Carlos's bad English.  
  
"Monster making we dumb." Carlos says.  
  
"Okay I am on my way." Zanek says.  
  
He appears unmorphed but before he can morph the monster attaches another brain onto Zanek.  
  
"Ranger red force." Zanek stumbles out.  
  
Of course nothing happens since he didn't say it right.  
  
"What on going with I?" Zanek says.  
  
"No! We is doomed." Ashley yells.  
  
Meanwhile in the mobile base, the computer has found something. The schematics of fighting mobile suits   
and the word zords appear on the screen. The computer does a scan for Zanek and finds out that he may be   
in trouble. The words Zord retrieval come on screen. On the moon deep beneath the surface, five suits that   
have not been used for centuries come to life. On board the zords does a scan of the local area, looking for   
Zanek or anyone with his power signature. Once they find it they fly out of the bay and into space. They   
fly through the atmosphere of the planet.  
  
"What that?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Zords they are." Zanek responds.  
  
The mobile suits land next to the rangers and open up their bays. The intellivore tries to latch a brain onto   
the suits but they shock it off their surfaces. When the suits realize that their masters are too dumb to do   
anything, they pick them up and put them inside the suits.  
  
"Wow cool this." Carlos says.  
  
The suits do a scan of their occupants and find the cause of their dumbness. One by one the brains are   
extracted from the rangers and their intelligence's come back.  
  
"Wow these are really cool." Ashley says.  
  
"Cool so are we all back to normal?" Carlos says.  
  
"Yep." Cassie says.  
  
"Roger." T.J. says.  
  
"Affirmative." Zanek says.  
  
"Then let's finish this monster off." Carlos says.  
  
"Computer. Scan monster and come up with an appropriate program to destroy the virus." Zanek says.  
  
Suddenly a beam of energy strikes from above and intellivore becomes big.  
  
"Computer. Mega size." Zanek says.  
  
The mobile suits change configuration until they are standing upright and big. Suddenly the monster shoots   
out another bigger brain. This time instead of trying to latch on, it starts firing lightning at the zords.  
  
"Oh no. It's draining our energy." Carlos says.  
  
"Not all of ours. Just mine. It must know that my zord is the one that is plotting on how to destroy it."   
Zanek says.  
  
Zanek's on board screen suddenly comes up with an insufficient power to continue process message.  
  
"Darn it. He's drained too much energy for my system to continue." Zanek says.  
  
"What can we do?" Carlos asks.  
  
"We can join into one big zord. Share the energy. The system was almost done." Zanek says.  
  
"That's cool. Well what are we waiting for?" Carlos says.  
  
"Computer activate megazord transformation." Zanek says.  
  
"Megazord transformation has begun." The computer says.  
  
Outside the zords interlock with each other and form one big robot with a massive cannon on one hand and   
a sword on the other. The rangers are all together in the cockpit now.  
  
"Yeah now this is more like it." Carlos says.  
  
"Megazord transformation complete. Continuing anti viral program." The computer says.  
  
"We need to keep him from launching another brain. Computer fire paralyzing beam." Zanek says.  
  
The cannon fires a beam that fills the entire monster with electricity and seems to stun him for now.  
  
"Computer. Do you have enough power to monitor the monster's activity as well as continuing to do anti   
viral program at same speed?" Zanek says.  
  
"No. Insufficient power." The computer warns.  
  
"Computer. Divert all power from the shields and tell if that gives enough power." Zanek orders.  
  
"Yes that is sufficient. Power diverted to processor. Warning will not be able to repel another attachment   
projectile." The computer warns.  
  
After a minute the computer come to life again.  
  
"Anti virus program completed. Warning detecting signs of life in monster again." The computer says.  
  
"Fire the anti virus weapon." Zanek yells quickly.  
  
The cannon fires again and the resulting hit seems to work. The monster disassembles and leaves just the   
professor on the ground confused.  
  
"All right." Carlos says high fiving the others.  
  
The next day Carlos visits the Professor again to see if he's okay.  
  
"Hey. I had the strangest dream last night. Well that's not important. What brings you here again?" The   
professor asks.  
  
"I have decided to try out for a scholarship." Carlos responds.  
  
"That's great. I hope you get it." The professor says smiling.  
  
"I hope so too." Carlos says.  
  
On the surface of a nearby planet, the wreckage of the megaship is just cooling down. Andros, Karone and   
Zhane crawl from the wreckage, badly hurt. Andros turns and looks at the wreckage.  
  
"Deca! No." Andros yells getting on his knees.  
  
Andros races towards the wreckage but Karone and Zhane hold him back.  
  
"No. You will die if you go back into the wreckage." Zhane says.  
  
"I don't care. I lost my ship and Deca." Andros says crying.  
  
"I care. I just got you back again as my brother. I won't lose you." Karone says.  
  
"Luckily the power vault is made of a very powerful substance. It will safe until we can get someone to   
life it up." Zhane says.  
  
The end.  
  
Next week a new girl catches T.J.'s eye. But is she his type or nothing but trouble?  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #7: evil beauty.  
  
"Have you found another subject?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Yes I have. I sense power in this one." Astayanax responds.  
  
"Transport now." Astayanax orders.  
  
Onscreen a beautiful woman is walking down the street. T.J. accidentally runs into her and she drops her   
stuff.  
  
  
And now for episode 7…  
  
  
"Watch where you are going." The woman says angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." T.J. says.  
  
When he looks at her face, he suddenly blushes. He can't help but to notice her perfectly chocolate colored   
skin and black eyes. Hey big lips draw him in.  
  
"Are you gonna help me or what?" The woman asks annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry." T.J. says snapping out of it.  
  
They both pick up everything and stand upright again.  
  
"I'm T.J., what's your name." T.J. asks.  
  
"Nunya." The woman responds.  
  
"Huh?" T.J. says confused.  
  
"As in nunya business. Look I don't have any time to socialize. Either get out of my way or stay off the   
sidewalk." The girl says icily.  
  
T.J. steps aside and shivers at her coldness. But he still can't help but to look at her walk away. She takes   
out her mirror and looks at herself. Fixing her hair for a while. She sees T.J. looking at her at the corner.  
  
"Look either you leave me alone or I get a cop." The woman yells.  
  
"Okay okay. Sorry." T.J. says waving his hands.  
  
He walks away. She continues looking at herself in the mirror. Suddenly a spore merges with the mirror   
on the underside so she doesn't see. T.J. meets the others at the local soda shop.  
  
"Hey T.J. It's about time you showed up." Carlos says.  
  
"Sorry. Got held up." T.J. says.  
  
"Who is she?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Huh? How do you know it's a somebody." T.J. asks.  
  
"I can just guess." Ashley responds laughing.  
  
"Well I ran into this beautiful girl. She is so perfect. But she turned the air conditioning on me." T.J. says   
shivering.  
  
"Wow. Something must be wrong with her." Cassie says laughing.  
  
"Well anyway the most important thing is that you are here now. Sit down and let's order." Carlos says.  
  
T.J. sits down and orders but he can't get the girl out of his mind.  
  
"Hey don't drink that." Carlos says.  
  
T.J. realizes that he was about to drink the salt jar.  
  
"Sorry. My mind isn't on this right now." T.J. says.  
  
"Man. If you had 'drank' that then you'd be very thirsty." Carlos says slugging T.J.  
  
"Yeah." T.J. says.  
  
"Man you must really got this girl on your mind." Carlos says.  
  
"Yeah. Out of all the girls I have seen, something about her just clicked in my head." T.J. says.  
  
Outside the girl is standing on the corner applying makeup. The mirror starts to glow but she doesn't   
notice it. Not until the image on it shifts to make her look ugly.  
  
"Aaaaa." She screams.  
  
She starts furiously applying more makeup but no matter what she does, it doesn't change anything. She   
throws her compact and makeup bag on the ground.  
  
"Darn it. That's what I get for trying new stuff. They better give me my money back." The woman says   
angrily.  
  
Around the corner a man with a sales suitcase hears her and walks up to her.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" The woman asks.  
  
"Yeah. I heard that you are unsatisfied with your makeup. I have revolutionary makeup that will work   
miracles." The man says.  
  
"Oh no. I already tried new makeup and it worked badly." The woman says waving her hands.  
  
"Here's a free sample. Just try it. No obligations." The man says.  
  
The woman takes back her compact and watches the image in the mirror as she applies the new makeup.   
Suddenly her face changes to look more beautiful than before.  
  
"Wow this is great. I guess I will take it. But be warned. If you aren't totally on the line about this stuff, I   
will find you." The woman warns.  
  
"Do not worry. You will be satisfied." The man says.  
  
They finish the transaction and separate ways. When the man gets around the corner he looks around.  
  
"Someone will be satisfied but it won't be you." The man says in a different more sinister voice.  
  
"I have given the subject the infected substance. It will be only a matter of time." The man says into a   
communicator.  
  
"Excellent. You have done well my servant. Return to the ship immediately." Thunder says.  
  
The guy nods and pushes some buttons on his wrist. He then disappears. Down the street T.J. exits the   
soda shop and starts walking down the street with his head hanging. Meanwhile the woman is walking   
towards him with her face buried in her compact. They run into each other again.  
  
"Not you again. You should lose your right to walk on the sidewalk or something." The woman says   
angrily.  
  
T.J. looks at her face and something makes him do a double take.  
  
"What happened to your face?" T.J. asks.  
  
"Nothing that's any of your business." The woman says.  
  
She grabs her stuff and roughly shoves T.J. to the side as she walks past.  
  
"I could have sworn that she was way more beautiful than that before." T.J. says to himself.  
  
The woman keeps on applying makeup even though she should have had enough long ago. People that   
pass her start to get weird looks on their faces. One person stops and stares.  
  
"Hey take a picture it, will last longer. Actually don't take a picture or I will call a police officer." The   
woman says in a weird voice.  
  
"Mam. Can you tell me what time it is?" A young boy asks.  
  
"What do I look like? A timekeeper? Get a watch." The woman says.  
  
When the boys sees her face he runs away crying.  
  
"Geez. What's his problem." She says in a voice that doesn't even sound human anymore.  
  
Other people start running away from her.  
  
"What is going on here." The woman says lowering her compact down.  
  
"Mommy. It's a monster." A little girl says to her mother when she sees the woman.  
  
"Why you little brat." The woman says.  
  
Suddenly a beam of energy shoots from her compact and strikes the kid.  
  
"Hey you stay away from my girl you monster." The mother yells.  
  
The woman says something back but now her speech is impossible to understand. Another beam of energy   
shoots from her mirror. It just barely misses the mother.  
  
"Get away from me." The mother screams and takes her frozen boy.  
  
The woman looks at herself in a store window and screams at her reflection. A couple of police officer   
runs to the scene. They do a double take when they see the woman.  
  
"Man. She wasn't kidding. She was attacked by a monster." One of the officers says.  
  
They point their guns.  
  
"Now just come quietly and nobody will get hurt." The other officer says.  
  
The woman waves her arms and tries to talk but the same gibberish comes out.  
  
The officers fire on her but the bullets don't do anything.  
  
"This is officer Frank. I need backup now. And bring something other than handguns." The first officer   
yells into his radio.  
  
T.J. walks around the corner and does a double take when he sees the monster.  
  
"This is T.J. I have a monster sighting. Lock on my coordinates and come help me." T.J. says.  
  
T.J. takes out his swords.  
  
"Force ranger, blue." T.J. yells.  
  
He steps forward towards the monster.  
  
"I will take care of this officers." T.J. says.  
  
The officers gladly step back.  
  
The compact fires on T.J. and freezes him. The monster disappears. The other rangers appear including   
Zanek.  
  
"Yo T.J. Where's the monster." Carlos asks.  
  
When T.J. doesn't answer Carlos walks up and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He's frozen or something. I can't budge him." Carlos says.  
  
Zanek scans him.  
  
"It appears that something made his molecules reach a state of absolute zero. But that doesn't make any   
sense. He would be iced over if that were true." Zanek says.  
  
"Ever since these virus monsters come, I have learned that almost nothing makes sense." Carlos says.  
  
"I think I can unfreeze him." Zanek says.  
  
Zanek takes out a medical blaster and makes some settings. He then fires on T.J. It works as T.J. nearly   
collapses.  
  
"Where is the monster?" T.J. says looking around wildly.  
  
"Whoa. Calm down. The monster froze you somehow and then escaped." Carlos says.  
  
"I think I may know who the monster is." T.J. says.  
  
"Well tell us who." Carlos says.  
  
"That girl I met before. When I passed her again, her face was looking really weird." T.J. says.  
  
"Uh huh. Maybe she just looked that way to you cause she burned you." Carlos says.  
  
"No. I'm serious." T.J. says.  
  
Meanwhile Zanek had been scanning for the monster.  
  
"There I have located the monster. It's heading for the center of town." Zanek says.  
  
"Oh man. With plenty of people to freeze." Carlos says.  
  
"Let's go." T.J. says.  
  
They race towards the city center and find her standing with people running away from her screaming.  
  
"Okay that's enough freezing. The power rangers are here now." T.J. says.  
  
Carlos barely dodges a compact beam.  
  
"We need more protection. Thunder power." Carlos yells.  
  
Another beam strikes Carlos in the arm and he finds he can't move that arm.  
  
"Well at least it didn't freeze me completely." Carlos says wincing.  
  
"We need more than this. We need the zords." Zanek says.  
  
The zords appear and the rangers enter through the ramps. Zanek puts his scanner into the computer   
system.  
  
"Computer. Scan and create anti virus program." Zanek says.  
  
The beam strikes and freezes a part of T.J.'s mobile suit.  
  
"Power shield." They all say.  
  
Every zord brings up a shield in their hand. The shield blocks the beams well. A beam from the space hits   
the monster and makes her big.  
  
"Megazord fighting mode." Zanek says.  
  
The zords interconnect together then reform to standing up fighter. The shield reappears in place of the   
power sword.  
  
"Stun beam." T.J. yells.  
  
The cannon fires the stun weapon but it has no effect.  
  
"Crap it didn't work. The computer better work fast." T.J. says.  
  
"Almost there." Zanek says.  
  
Something happens with the monster. It's compact starts to grow until it's one big long compact.  
  
"Oh oh. That can't be good." T.J. says.  
  
Just as the words come out of his mouth, the compact fires a huge beam that strikes the megazord head on.   
A view of the inside shows that everybody is frozen in place.  
  
"Good. No finish them." Astayanax says.  
  
Suddenly a huge beam blade flies from out of nowhere and slices right through the compact, destroying it.   
It circles around and shrinks as it returns to the person that threw it. A strange figure that is completely   
gray. The gray warrior disappears again. On board the megazord the rangers come to life.  
  
"What happened?" Zanek asks.  
  
"I think we were frozen." T.J. responds.  
  
"But then how did we become unfrozen?" Carlos says.  
  
"This zord keeps a video record of things around it. We can look later." Zanek says.  
  
"Anti virus program completed." The computer says.  
  
"Fire." Zanek says.  
  
The cannon fires and the monster disassemble and become the woman who is confused. Later on T.J. is   
walking down the street and walks briskly around the corner. He collides once again with the same   
woman.  
  
"You again. If you are setting these meetings up, I swear I will get you in trouble with the law." The   
woman says.  
  
T.J. finally decides then and there that this woman is bad and not worth it.  
  
"Look. Why don't you watch where your going yourself. I try my best. Do you think I like running into   
people?" T.J. asks angrily.  
  
The woman looks startled by his sudden forcefulness.  
  
"Nobody dares talks to me that way." The woman says.  
  
"Yeah well I am talking to you that way. I have tried to be nice to you. But you know what? You aren't   
worth it." T.J. says.  
  
"Well I never." The woman says then walks off in a snit.  
  
T.J. walks off satisfied.  
  
The end.  
  
Next time a nerd is targeted. Carlos is in love.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #8: Janus.  
  
Bulk and Skull are looking around for the Dr.'s house.  
  
"This is nuts. We have been looking for a week now and cannot find this guys house." Bulk says.  
  
Skull shrugs.  
  
"I say we give up. This guy sounds nuts anyway. The address is probably false." Bulk says.  
  
Suddenly a hidden trap door appears on the vacant lot. The doctor climbs up to the surface and sees the   
boys.  
  
"It's about time you showed up. I have been waiting for a week." Frankenstein says.  
  
  
And now for episode 8…  
  
A pretty girl is walking down the street. Despite that fact that she wears glasses, her long hair and long legs   
turn heads. Meanwhile the rangers are all sitting in the soda shop talking.  
  
"So what do you think about this continuation of these viral monsters?" T.J. asks.  
  
"I am not sure what purpose they have, if that's what you are asking me." Zanek responds.  
  
"They are sure powerful. More than anything we have faced before." Ashley says.  
  
"If that vision we saw before is behind this still, then I'd say that they are the least of our worries." Zanek   
says solemnly.   
  
"But we backlashed its energy. Wouldn't that of sent it back from where it came from?" T.J. asks.  
  
"Yeah but he might have found other ways to influence someone in this universe." Zanek says.  
  
Carlos spots the pretty girl walking past the window. He thinks on how cute she is.  
  
"Carlos? Earth to Carlos." T.J. says.  
  
"Uh. Sorry. I was just noticing something." Carlos says.  
  
"Well I say this meeting is over. Let's get rid of this formality and get some soda's." T.J. says them signals   
for a waitress.  
  
Meanwhile at the local university, a good student is studying hard for the finals. He's a student that many   
people call a nerd. But he is proud of himself and doesn't let that hurt him. The same girl that was walking   
down the street enters the library and sits next to the guy.  
  
"Hey Janus." The guy says looking up.  
  
"Hey. Ready for our study session?" Janus asks smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I am so glad you moved here. Before you came here, I never could find someone as smart as me.   
Heck sometimes you seem more smarter than I am." The guy responds.  
  
"Oh there must have been someone as smart as you before. Maybe you just were too shy to find out."   
Janus says smiling.  
  
The scene is being watched on the view-screen of the megaship.  
  
"He will make a great monster. I have accessed the records of the schools he has been in. He has not   
missed a single day of school. It must be cause he is never sick and that would happen cause he has a   
strong immune system. Finally I will have a monster that will take over the earth and bring me back   
again." Astayanax says.  
  
"Transport now." Thunder orders.  
  
A small spore enters the library unseen and embeds itself into the guy's calculator.  
  
"Okay the first problem is this one." Janus says pointing to a problem in the book.  
  
"Oh that's easy. It's 23,450." The guy says with confidence.  
  
Janus does the calculation on the calculator just to make sure. The calculator comes up with a different   
answer.  
  
"That's strange. Let me try it again." Janus says.  
  
She does the calculation again but the same result comes up.  
  
"I can't be wrong. I am never wrong. I always come up with the answer in my head." The guy says   
confused.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe there is something wrong with the calculator. Let me try." Janus says.  
  
She comes up with a problem that she can solve in her head and says it out loud. Then she does it on the   
calculator. This time the answer matches hers.  
  
"Nothing wrong there." Janus says frowning.  
  
The guy sighs frustrated.  
  
"Let's try another. This one." Janus says pointing to another problem.  
  
"That's 33,456." The guy answers quickly.  
  
Janus punches the problem into the calculator but the answer once again is different.  
  
"Not again." Janus says.  
  
"It's not the calculator. It's me. I've become dumb." The guy says standing up suddenly.  
  
"No Steve. Don't think that. Your one of the greatest geniuses I have seen in a long time." Janus says   
standing up.  
  
"How do you explain this?" Steve asks.  
  
They run through a series of problems really quickly. Every one Steve answers quickly and every one is   
wrong.  
  
"That's enough! I'm out of here." Steve yells throwing his books to the floor and storming off.  
  
"Steve wait." Janus yells after him.  
  
"SHHH!" A bunch of library people says harshly.  
  
"Oops sorry." Janus apologizes as she is running out.  
  
She runs so fast that she doesn't see where she's going and runs right into Carlos.  
  
"Oh excuse me." Carlos says.  
  
"No it was my fault. I shouldn't have been running so fast." Janus says.  
  
When their eyes meet they stop and stare at each other.  
  
"Uh my name is Carlos." Carlos says.  
  
"Yeah me too." Janus says nervously.  
  
"Huh? Your name is Carlos too?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Oh no. Sorry I always get nervous meeting new people. No my name is Janus." Janus says laughing   
nervously.  
  
"Janus. That's a very pretty name." Carlos says getting nervous himself.  
  
"Thank you." Janus says starting to blush.  
  
"Uh can I help you pick up your books." Carlos says.  
  
"Oh yeah." Janus says snapping out of her stare.  
  
They both pick up her books. Meanwhile Steve has stopped running and is standing there out of breath.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm stupid now. I took it for granted." Steve says frustrated.  
  
A man steps out from around the corner.  
  
"I couldn't help but to overhear that you are feeling stupid." The man says.  
  
"I am not just feeling stupid. I am stupid." Steve says.  
  
"Well I have just the thing for you." The man says taking out his briefcase.  
  
He takes out some bottles of pills.  
  
"These will make you smarter than you ever were." The man says.  
  
"Oh no. I am not desperate enough to take drugs." Steve says.  
  
"No these are natural herbs to increase brain power." The man says.  
  
"I guess I could try." Steve says reluctantly.  
  
"Okay that's fine. That will be 50 dollars for 2 bottles." The man says.  
  
"Uh I don't really have money on me right now." Steve says.  
  
"Fine then take our sample bottle and call me at this number if you want to buy more." The man says.  
  
He hands over a smaller bottle with 10 pills in it.  
  
"Only take these once a day. An overdose can cause brain hemorrhaging." The man says.  
  
"Okay thank you." Steve says taking the pill and the card with the guys phone number on it.  
  
Steve walks away and the expression on the ''salesman's'' face changes to a sinister look.  
  
"Oh I am betting and hoping you will overdose. All the faster for my master to get a monster." The man   
says smiling and disappears.  
  
Steve immediately takes a pill and heads back towards the library. He finds Janus.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I would like to try the study session again." Steve says.  
  
"Good. I am sure it was just the calculator. It was a coincidence that it matched my answer. Heck maybe   
my answer was wrong and the calculator was still wrong." Janus says laughing.  
  
Janus walks off with Steve and waves back at Carlos.  
  
"Bye Carlos. It was nice to meet you." Janus calls back.  
  
Carlos waves back. The two enter the library and begin the problem solving.  
  
"32,334. 10 squared. 34,000." Steve says firing off answers.  
  
"Wow. See you are doing great now." Janus says.  
  
Their study session ends with him getting every one right.  
  
"Wow. You did way better than I have ever done. You will ace that test." Janus says.  
  
She leaves and Steve gets this bad look on his face.  
  
"So that Carlos guy thinks he can take her from me?" Steve says.  
  
He goes into the bathroom and takes two more pills.  
  
"I'll show her who she should be with when I become really really smart." Steve says.  
  
He fails to notice that his head is getting bigger and his skin is glowing. On the way out he runs into   
Carlos.  
  
"Look. You stay away from Janus. She's mine." Steve says.  
  
"Hey man. Maybe you should go see a doctor. Your head seems to be swelling." Carlos says.  
  
"Don't change the subject. If I see you around Janus again, I will get you." Steve threatens.   
  
He shoves Carlos so hard that he nearly breaks the wall he hits. Not to mention some bones.  
  
"Wow. How could he shove me that hard. He doesn't have any muscles. Except for in his head." Carlos   
wonders to himself.  
  
The next day Steve comes to the study session. Janus gasps when she sees his head.  
  
"What's wrong with your head? Did you hit it?" Janus asks.  
  
"Nah. I have just been taking some pills to make me smarter." Steve says.  
  
"You have been taking drugs? I'm surprised at you." Janus asks shocked.  
  
"Just ask me any question and I will show you how smart I am." Steve responds.  
  
Janus fires off questions but Steve gets everyone wrong.  
  
"What the. I have been ripped off." Steve yells and throws the table into one of the bookcases.  
  
"Steve calm down." Janus says frightened.  
  
Steve runs off and enters the bathroom.  
  
"Got to take more." Steve says in a deeper voice.  
  
He takes off the bottle top and downs the whole contents. His head grows to an incredible size. He looks   
at himself in the mirror and screams. But his voice is no longer human sounding. He smashes the mirror   
with his fist. Janus runs in and sees what he has become and screams. Janus then runs out of the bathroom   
and the library. She runs into Carlos.  
  
"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Carlos asks.  
  
"It's Steve. My study buddy. Something is very wrong with him." Janus says hurried.  
  
"You got that right. He seems to be insanely jealous." Carlos says.  
  
"No something other than that. I heard a scream that didn't sound human. When I rushed into the   
bathroom, I saw Steve. Yet it wasn't him. He had become some kind of a strange monster." Janus says.  
  
"Don't worry. I will take care of it." Carlos says.  
  
Janus stands there shaken as Carlos runs around the corner.  
  
"Guys. We have a possible monster situation at the library." Carlos says.  
  
"We're on our way." T.J. says.  
  
"Force ranger, green." Carlos yells.  
  
He runs back out as the green ranger and heads towards the library. Along the way the others catch up with   
him. When they reach it, they see a bunch of people running out screaming.  
  
"Yep. This is definitely the place." T.J. says.  
  
They enter the library and see a scene of turmoil as Steve is picking up bookcases and throwing them   
against walls.  
  
"I'm not dumb." Steve says in his inhuman voice.  
  
"Hold it right there. You may be feeling dumb but that does not give you the right to trash one of our   
greatest depositories of information." T.J. yells.  
  
The monster screams and throws a stepladder at them. T.J. and the others easily sidestep it. The monster   
screams again and busts his way through the outer wall and outside.  
  
"Computer. Begin scanning and creation of a anti viral program." Zanek says into his portable computer   
scanner.  
  
They chase after the monster, dodging big things that it throws against them. They corner him in a dead   
end alley.  
  
"Program completed. Injection system ready." The computer says.  
  
"Fire needle projectile." Zanek yells as he fires his main weapon.  
  
A missile with a needle on the end flies towards the monster but it breaks on his very hard skin.  
  
"Arghhh. You hurt Steve." Steve yells.  
  
Steve picks up a large block of cinder and throws it straight at Ashley.  
  
"Ashley. No!" T.J. yells as he shoves her aside.  
  
The Cinder falls on top of T.J. crushing him below his head.  
  
"T.J. Ashley screams.  
  
Zanek puts an object on T.J.'s body and pushes some buttons. T.J. disappears and the cinder block falls   
heavily to the ground.  
  
"I sent him to my mobile medical lab. It's the best I can do for now. Though it didn't look good." Zanek   
says.  
  
The monster picks up another huge block and throws it at the rangers but before it can hit them some   
invisible force knocks it back at him.  
  
"That's enough damage to these do gooders." A strange voice says.  
  
Suddenly the same gray figure that helped them against the last monster appears. She races forward and   
begins pummeling the monster. But she isn't even landing blows.  
  
"Wow. How is she doing that?" Carlos wonders.  
  
The monster collapses on the ground.  
  
"Give me your weapon." Grey says to Zanek.  
  
"But the needle won't penetrate his skin." Zanek says.  
  
"I have the power to force it through his tough hide." Grey says.  
  
Zanek shrugs and gives it to Grey. Grey takes the needle and starts to glow with energy.  
  
"Eyahh." Grey yells as she forces the needle through the monster skin with an incredible force. Once the   
needle penetrates, the monster disassembles and becomes Steve again.  
  
"Who are you and where did you get those awesome powers?" Carlos asks gray.  
  
But Grey disappears again before she answers.  
  
"No! Wait!" Carlos yells.  
  
Later on Steve finds Carlos.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to you about Janus. I must have been using steroids or something. Never   
again will I use drugs to help me be smart." Steve says humbly.  
  
"Hey it's okay man. I know what drugs can do to people's personality." Carlos says as a lie to cover up   
what really happened.  
  
"That's great." Steve says smiling.  
  
They shake hands and Carlos smiles.  
  
The end…  
  
Next time begins a great battle. One that the rangers cannot come out on top on. One of them will be lost.   
Which one and how. Find out next week in the first part of 'the perfect human'.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #9: the perfect human part 1.  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
Steve picks up a large block of cinder and throws it straight at Ashley.  
  
"Ashley. No!" T.J. yells as he shoves her aside.  
  
The Cinder falls on top of T.J. crushing him below his head.  
  
  
  
In Zanek's mobile lab the others are standing over T.J.'s badly crushed body on a table. Zanek is furiously   
working at the instruments, trying to save his life.  
  
"Come on. Don't leave us. We need you." Ashley says in tears.  
  
The monitor suddenly goes flat line.  
  
"No!" Ashley yells.  
  
Zanek starts shocking his chest.  
  
"Come-on. You aren't meant to go this way. I know it." Zanek yells.  
  
He pounds T.J.'s chest. The monitor finally starts beeping again. Zanek steps back and wipes the sweat   
from his forehead.  
  
"Well he's not dead. But his insides are a mess. I have the technology to fix his insides but it will take   
time and hard work on his part." Zanek says.  
  
"Do it. Whatever it takes to bring him back to us." Ashley says.  
  
On the explorer ship, the whole sordid scene is being watched.  
  
"Finally one of your monsters did something right." Thunder says.  
  
"Wait. I sense something in this one. A tremendous power unlike anything I have ever felt before. He is   
the one. He is the person that will make the perfect monster." Astayanax says.  
  
"Get him them." Thunder says.  
  
"Yes my master. But I suggest we wait until he is partially recovered. Then I have the perfect plan to turn   
him." A servant says.  
  
"Then we will wait. For it will be worth the wait." Thunder says.  
  
"Oh T.J. you are strong. I know you will get through this." Ashley says onscreen.  
  
"Well worth it."  
  
  
And now for episode 9…  
  
  
Three months later…  
  
T.J. is at a specialist that is helping him walk again. He is on a walking machine. He is doing fine until he   
stumbles.  
  
"Arghhh. I can't do it." T.J. yells frustrated.  
  
"I have seen so many people go through this. And you know what? You aren't the first that has felt like   
giving up." The doctor says.  
  
T.J. just sits there.  
  
"Now please. For your friends. Get up and try again. You can do it." The doctor says.  
  
T.J. reluctantly gets up and tries again. He walks a big further this time before he collapses.  
  
"It's so hard and tiring." T.J. says.  
  
"Of course it's tiring. Your muscles shrunk a lot when you were in that body cast for so long. But you are   
showing so much progress." The doctor says.  
  
The session ends and T.J. returns home. His friends are waiting for him.  
  
"Surprise." They all yell.  
  
"What's going on?" T.J. asks as he stumbles through the door on crutches.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Just a party to celebrate your great recovery progress." Carlos says.  
  
"I haven't known you very long but I sense great strength in you. You have progressed greatly." Zanek   
says.  
  
"Heck. Soon maybe you will be able to be a ranger again." Ashley says holding out T.J.'s sword.  
  
But when T.J. sees the sword, the memory of him being crushed and nearly dying comes back.   
  
"No!" T.J. screams shoving the sword away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Carlos says.  
  
"It must be the memory of him almost being killed while being a ranger." Zanek says.  
  
"Can't you see. I will never be a ranger again. First of all I will probably never walk or move as well as I   
once did. Another thing is that I will never forget what almost happened to me. That memory will always   
haunt me." T.J. says.  
  
T.J. storms out of his house while the others try to comfort him.  
  
"Let him go. This is his test and he must face it himself." Zanek says.  
  
"But can't we at least give him emotional support?" Ashley asks, her voice breaking.  
  
"Not unless he wants it. Otherwise it will just stress him more." Zanek responds.  
  
Ashley cries and the others stand there in deep thought. Outside T.J. is walking with his crutches. One of   
his crutches suddenly slips on a patch of oil and he falls on his butt.  
  
"Damn it." T.J. yells, throwing his crutches against the wall of a building.  
  
"Hey do you need any help?" A man walking by asks.  
  
"No. Get away from me. I don't need help from anybody." T.J. answers.  
  
The man looks at him weird and walks away quickly. He finally takes his crutches again and gets back up.   
He decides to return home. He is partially glad when he sees that the others have left. He just gets in bed   
and sleeps, even though it's only five o'clock.   
  
A monster is fighting the rangers but the rangers are easily beating it. Suddenly a huge cannon appears in   
its hand and it points the gun at Ashley.  
  
"No!" T.J. yells and jumps in front of her just as the cannon fires.   
  
The cannon vaporizes T.J.  
  
"Ayyyeee." T.J. yells as he wakes up with a start.  
  
He gets up with his crutches and picks up one of his swords. But he drops it suddenly as if it were hot as   
lava.  
  
"No! I can't. Never again." T.J. says over and over as he curls up in a fetal position on the floor.   
  
The next morning he hobbles out on his crutches again   
  
"Now is the time. Send down some Virii." The servant says.  
  
"Why? Why don't we just infect him now?" Thunder asks.  
  
"You will see. Trust me." The servant says.  
  
"Transport a group of Virii to his position." Thunder orders  
  
The transporter officer nods. A bunch of pods appear near T.J. and change to become the ugly energy   
Virii.  
  
"This is T.J.. I need help. A group of Virii have appeared at my position." T.J. yells into the   
communicator.  
  
The other rangers appear and start to attack. The virii get the upper hand and take control of the others.  
  
"They need me." T.J. says.  
  
"Force ranger, blue." T.J. says.  
  
But nothing happens.  
  
"Arghhh. What am I doing? Do I want to die this time." T.J. screams then takes off.  
  
"No T.J." Ashley yells.  
  
"He can't morph. Not with his extreme fear and uncertainty." Zanek says.  
  
The anger of seeing their friend like that, gives the rangers the power to overcome the Virii and dispatch   
them.  
  
"T.J." Ashley says softly.  
  
"See what I did. I just wrecked his already ruined psyche even more. Now is the time to close the trap."   
The servant says.  
  
"Transport a spore to his position now." Thunder orders.  
  
The servant disappears and reappears nearby where T.J. is.  
  
"Damn it. What's wrong with me? Why can't I fight or walk without help?" T.J. yells.  
  
"Excuse me. I couldn't help overhearing that you are having trouble walking." The servant disguised as a   
man says.  
  
"What's it to you?" T.J. snaps.  
  
"Well I have something that will help you walk without those nasty crutches." The servant responds.  
  
"I don't need anybody's help." T.J. screams.  
  
"Look. I will just leave this here. If you want to use it then do so and you can pay me later. If you don't   
want to use it then I will come back and get it." The servant says.  
  
He takes out some strange looking boots that are very long and seem to fit over the whole leg. He puts   
them on the ground and leaves. T.J. still rejects them for a minute or so. Then something inside of him   
decides that he should at least try them. Those crutches do chafe his armpits bad.  
  
He looks at the boots and puts them on reluctantly. He tries taking a few steps without the crutches and   
finds that he can walk easily and without any effort.  
  
"Wow. They really do work." T.J. says walking around happily.  
  
T.J. rushes home and jumps for joy. He calls on the other rangers and they come.  
  
"What are those on your legs?" Carlos asks.  
  
"They are some kind of enhancements to help me walk." T.J. says.  
  
"Where did you get them?" Zanek asks suspicious.  
  
"Some salesman gave them to me. Said I could pay him later." T.J. says.  
  
"I don't like that at all. That doesn't sound right." Zanek says.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be happy for me. You just want me to stay the way I was." T.J. says angrily.  
  
"You know that's not true." Ashley says.  
  
"I am great, and all you care about is how I got the thing to make me great." T.J. says.  
  
He kicks the wall in anger and takes it out.  
  
"Whoa. Those things are making your feet too powerful." Zanek says.  
  
"Get out of my house now. If you can't be happy for me then I don't want you here." T.J. yells  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want. But we still care about you and don't want anything to happen to you."   
Ashley says, voice breaking.  
  
They leave T.J. reluctantly. T.J. starts kicking stuff around in anger but his kicking breaks stuff and starts   
putting more holes in his walls.  
  
"What's going on in there." A police officer asks, peeking in a hole.  
  
T.J. just yells and kicks a cushion at the officer.  
  
"Okay that's it. Put your hands up now." The officer yells drawing his gun.  
  
T.J. just rushes him. The officer fires but the bullet is pulled in by the boots and reflected.  
  
"What the?" The officer says.  
  
The officer fires a couple of more times but each time the bullet is reflected. T.J. yells and kicks the officer   
out of his house and into the street.  
  
"I need backup now. Suspect is black and is wearing green. Identifying clothing, boots that cover his   
whole legs." The officer says.  
  
T.J. walks up to him and draws back his leg.  
  
"Need assistance no…" The officer starts to say.  
  
T.J. kicks him over and over and over again. Doesn't stop when the officer is obviously dead.  
  
"Sir. Where are you? Sir? Sir? Calling all cars. Calling all cars. Officer down. Officer down in the   
vicinity of… 5th and Monroe. Be on the lookout for a black male wearing green and leg long boots.   
Possible the one that put the officer down." The dispatcher says over the radio.  
  
T.J. takes the radio and crushes it under his foot. He then starts yelling. Janus comes upon him. When she   
sees the downed officer she gasps.  
  
"T.J. what have you done?" Janus asks shocked.  
  
"I don't need anybody's help." T.J. yells in a deep voice.  
  
"Please let me help you. If you did this then I will help you through this." Janus says reassuringly.  
  
"No!" T.J. yells kicking at Janus.  
  
Luckily Janus is able to dodge his kick. T.J. screams and runs away. Janus starts to run away but she is   
stopped by a harsh voice.  
  
"Freeze police." An officer with her gun drawn says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week the rangers will face the most powerful monster ever. But the host is one of their own. Don't   
miss the exciting but tragic conclusion.  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #10: the perfect human part 2  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
  
"Please let me help you. If you did this then I will help you through this." Janus says reassuringly.  
  
"No!" T.J. yells kicking at Janus.  
  
Luckily Janus is able to dodge his kick. T.J. screams and runs away. Janus starts to run away but she is   
stopped by a harsh voice.  
  
"Freeze police." An officer with her gun drawn says.  
  
  
Janus raises her hands.   
  
"Okay you want to explain this?" The officer says pointing to the downed officer.  
  
"I didn't do it. I came upon who might have done it. When I was convincing him to give up, he tried to   
attack me and ran away." Janus says.  
  
"Turn around." The officer says.  
  
Janus turns around and the officer turns on a flashlight and shines it on Janus.  
  
"Hmm. You don't match the description of the attacker. But you were here after the attack. I would like   
for you to come down to the station for some questions." The officer says.  
  
"Yes officer." Janus says reluctantly.  
  
A huge inhuman scream rips through the evening.  
  
"What was that?" The officer asks spinning around with her gun.  
  
"That's him I think. That's the attacker. Oh what's going through your head T.J.?" Janus responds.  
  
And now for episode 10…  
  
  
On the viewing screen of the explorer ship, Thunder and the rest are watching the rampage of what used to   
be T.J..  
  
"Don't you see how perfect this is? Even if they free him, which they wont, the police will want him for   
being a cop killer. Plus he will never be able to morph again with that bad memory. Their forces will   
forever be down to one." The servant says laughing.  
  
"Yes. You have come up with a very good idea indeed." Thunder says.  
  
"I am not so sure about his fighting abilities. Send down some Virii after him. Let's see how he does   
against them." Astayanax says.  
  
"Transport now." Thunder orders   
  
Some pods appear next to T.J. and transform into the ugly energy Virii. T.J. screams and starts kicking   
them. Each kick is so powerful that it shatters the Virii as if they were mearly cardboard.  
  
"Impressive. Very impressive." Astayanax says.  
  
"Should we send him after the rangers?" Thunder asks.  
  
"No. He isn't quite ready yet." Astayanax responds.  
  
"But what if they run into him before he's ready?" Thunder asks.  
  
"Don't worry about that. They don't even know about him yet. But they will." The servant says.  
  
On screen the screen switches to the lifeless body of the officer.  
  
"They will."  
  
Meanwhile Janus is sitting at the station being interrogated.  
  
"So you say you came and saw the subject? Was he still attacking the officer?" An interrogating officer   
asks.  
  
"No. He was just standing there yelling." Janus responds.  
  
"Can you give us anything else about him that we don't already know from the dead officers description?"   
The officer asks.  
  
"Not really." Janus says with her head down.  
  
"You know that withholding information can make you an accessory." The officer warns.  
  
"Okay I do know him. His name is T.J. He lives right on the corner where the officer was down." Janus   
says reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah that's better. This is Officer Smith. Put a watch on the suspect's house. The address is the corner   
of 5th and Monroe. Where the officer was found dead." The officer says into her radio.  
  
Janus feels like she betrayed her new friend, even if she had to.  
  
"Thanks for your help. You may go now." The officer says.  
  
"Yeah sure." Janus says lying.  
  
Janus walks out of the station with her head hanging down and returns to her apartment. She just lies down   
and stares at the walls for hours before finally falling asleep.  
  
The next day the remaining rangers are all sitting at the soda shop. Carlos looks at the seat the T.J. used to   
sit in.  
  
"I wish I knew what is going on with T.J. I went back there to his apartment and it was a mess." Carlos   
says.  
  
The TV comes to life with a breaking news report.  
  
"Last night reports are that an officer was kicked to death by someone. The suspect is named T.J." The   
reporter says.  
  
The others just stand there stunned.  
  
"No. It can't be." Carlos says shaking his head.  
  
"It's true I'm afraid." Janus says walking into to soda shop.  
  
"Huh?" Carlos says startled by Janus.  
  
Janus smiles at Carlos but immediately takes a serious look.  
  
"I came upon him standing over a downed officer. I didn't know that he was dead until another officer   
came on the scene. I tried to reason with him but he tried to attack me. I dodged and he escaped." Janus   
says voice breaking.  
  
Ashley starts crying and the others just sit there stunned.  
  
"We are gonna have to deal with him. He's obviously the new victim of whoever our enemy is." Zanek   
says.  
  
"This isn't gonna be easy is it?" Carlos asks.  
  
"No. I have always sensed tremendous power within him. If someone figured out a way to use that power,   
than we are all in huge trouble." Zanek responds.  
  
The others look solemn.  
  
"Well let's do it. The longer we wait, the more powerful he becomes." Carlos says.  
  
The others nod. They get up and pay for their sodas. Once they are outside Zanek pulls out his scanning   
device and tries to find T.J.  
  
"I am having trouble finding him for some reason. I am only getting a general direction. North." Zanek   
says.  
  
The others shrug and head north. They hear sounds of destruction.  
  
"Cool. Follow the sounds of destruction." Carlos says.  
  
They run towards the noise and find T.J. trashing stuff and people running away screaming. Suddenly a   
police car pulls up and a duo of cops pop up and pull their guns.  
  
"No!" Carlos yells.  
  
The officers fire but the bullets are sent back at the officers and hit them.  
  
"Force ranger, red." Zanek yells.  
  
"Force ranger, yellow." Cassie yells.  
  
"Force ranger, green." Carlos yells.  
  
"Force ranger, pink." Ashley yells.  
  
They all end up clad in their armors with their swords drawn. They slowly approach the T.J. monster.  
  
"Look. It's me Zanek. I will do whatever it takes to help you. Just please give up." Zanek says.  
  
T.J. yells and kicks a block at Zanek, who easily dodges it.  
  
"Please. I know you are still in there T.J. Don't let the evil control you." Ashley says.  
  
T.J. yells and his body glows. Suddenly all the rangers' swords get yanked out of their hands and stick to   
T.J.'s boots.  
  
"Thunder power." Zanek yells.  
  
They all change into their spandex suits.  
  
T.J. flings the swords straight at the rangers and goes right through the shoulder of Zanek.  
  
"Ugh." Zanek says pulling out the sword.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Yeah. My kind is strong to that kind of wounds." Zanek says.  
  
A loud laughing echoes all over the street. The servant appears next to T.J.  
  
"Ah but I have studied your 'kind' and found out that you are extremely susceptible to poison." The servant   
says.  
  
Zanek suddenly bends over in pain.  
  
"Yes. Those swords where tipped with poison when they touched his boots." The servant says.  
  
T.J. rushes forward and kicks Zanek. This makes him even weaker.  
  
"Oh yes. And his boots leave toxins behind on contact. Pretty cool huh?" The servant says laughing evilly.  
  
"Need to join together." Zanek says weakly.  
  
"Huh. Join together our weapons?" Carlos says.  
  
"No. Our powers." Zanek says.  
  
He weakly stands up and says, "Power merge."  
  
The rangers say the same thing and suddenly they join together into one white ranger.  
  
"Wow this is cool. Almost like the megazord." Carlos says in a detached echoing voice.  
  
"Be careful. This isn't as powerful as it could be. Not without the blue armor." Zanek says.  
  
"You have done your damage. I will finish them off." The servant says.  
  
T.J. just yells. But then he disappears.  
  
"T.J." Ashley yells.  
  
"It's time to show you real power." The servant says.  
  
He stretches out his hands and a bolt of energy shoots out and strikes the white ranger down. Then an   
unending stream of energy shoots out.  
  
"Arghhh. Can't take this for very long." Zanek yells.  
  
The servant continues to laugh evilly and doesn't stop on his onslaught.  
  
"Stop it." A familiar voice yells.  
  
Grey appears nearby.  
  
"Oh another one to destroy. Good." The servant says.  
  
He takes one of his arms and directs another stream of energy at Grey. But she easily deflects it and shoots   
it back at its owner. The beam overload hits the servant hard but he still lives.  
  
"You can't defeat me. I am invincible." The servant says laughing.  
  
He starts throwing bolts of energy at the white ranger, who is already on the ground shaking.  
  
"Leave him alone." Grey yells.  
  
She starts shaking with anger. The servant's face changes from laughing to a look of horror.  
  
"Arghhh. What are you doing to me?" The servant asks.  
  
"I am destroying your insides. If you are invincible on the outside, I am betting your insides aren't so   
invincible." Grey responds.  
  
"Beam him back now. I will not lose one such as him." Astayanax says.  
  
Thunder nods at the transporter officer. But after a few seconds the officer frowns.  
  
"Sir. I can't get a lock on him. Something is interfering with the lock." The transporter officer says.  
  
Astayanax rushes forward and knocks the officer aside and sits down himself. He violently works the   
console but doesn't have any luck.  
  
"Help me my master. I need you." The servant yells.  
  
"I'm sorry. But you have failed me and for that you shall die." Astayanax lies.  
  
"No my master." The servant yells.  
  
Grey takes out her fist and crushes an invisible object in it. At the same time the servant falls down and   
explodes. Once again before they can ask any questions, Grey disappears. The white ranger disassembles   
into the four ones and they power down.  
  
"T.J." Ashley says crying on her knees.  
  
"We have lost a great warrior. Those rangers will pay dearly." Thunder yells slamming his fist down on his   
armrest.  
  
"They have already paid dearly." Astayanax says.  
  
On the screen it shows T.J. in a cell yelling and pounding the walls.  
  
"They lost one of their own."  
  
The rangers return to T.J.'s apartment, which has been boarded up partially and has police tape. Zanek   
takes out T.J.'s swords and looks at them wondering.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Zanek asks.  
  
The end…  
  
The battle is over but the war is just beginning. Next time is the 'aftermath'.  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #11: aftermath.  
  
In the medical lab, the rangers are looking at T.J.'s swords with sadness.  
  
"We need a blue ranger. Who will be the blue ranger?" Carlos says.  
  
"I don't know. But for now, it's time for you to learn everything. Who I am, who made these powers and   
who we are facing." Zanek says.  
  
They all exit the lab and walk away. Back inside, the lab is silent. But suddenly the door opens up and a   
shadow crosses over the sword. A hand reaches down and takes the dual swords and leaves.  
  
  
And now for episode 11…  
  
  
The rangers all gather in a secret place and Zanek begins to tell his tale.  
  
"I come from centuries ago. I was put into cryo sleep for that long by my mentor named Auros. He told   
me that I was needed but longer into the future than my life span. I never could figure out how he knew   
that though. I would like you to meet him and he will tell you the rest." Zanek says.  
  
The ghost appears again. The others are startled.  
  
"Hello. My name is Auros. I am the specter of a once great and powerful warrior. At one time I was   
known as the eternal ranger. I was the most powerful one of all time. Nobody could defeat me. But   
someone found my weakness. They shattered my armor." Auros says.  
  
"To prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, I flung the armor's as far as I could. Unfortunately four   
of them got caught in a wormhole and I never saw them again. Later on I retrieved the other five and kept   
them for the ones chosen to use them."  
  
The others listen very interested.  
  
"I met Zanek who had just lost his entire ranger team. He felt like he had no purpose anymore. I gave him   
one. To survive to help a planet under siege very far into the future." Auros says.  
  
"Of course I had a hard time believing him at first. But I figured that I had nothing better to do so I got into   
the cryo chamber." Zanek says.  
  
"Yes. So anyway he slept for centuries and I waited. I saw things happen to earth along the way. But I   
saw capable warriors stop the evil. No I waited for a time where the current heroes would need my powers   
to stop the evil. The time came when Astayanax started to influence this universe." Auros says.  
  
"Astayanax?" Carlos asks.  
  
"A very evil and very powerful viral being. The first ones created him. But he was way out of control.   
They worked together and barely were able to contain him in another small universe and seal the barrier   
between his and our universe." Auros asks.  
  
Carlos shudders to think how powerful this Astayanax must be.  
  
"At the edge of our galaxy lies a great and powerful barrier that keeps out a great and powerful evil." Auros   
says.  
  
"What does it keep out?" Ashley asks.  
  
"The barrier keeps out a group of invincible beings known as the first ones. They once ruled this galaxy.   
Until a group of life forms rose up to cosmic ascent and drove them up. They then formed the great barrier   
  
"Like rangers?" Ashley asks.  
  
"Yes. Cosmic rangers. They got the ultimate power. The power of the universe itself." Auros responds.  
  
Meanwhile on the explorer ship, the monster that was once T.J. is training and fighting itself.  
  
"When do I get out of here?" T.J. yells.  
  
"When you are truly ready. You almost fought when you weren't ready. You should be glad I pulled you   
out my son." Astayanax responds.  
  
"I want to fight them now." T.J. yells.  
  
T.J. screams with pain when an energy surge strikes him.  
  
"When you are ready. Not now." Astayanax says sternly.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere the person that took the blue swords is preparing to do something with them.  
  
"Force ranger, blue." A female voice says.  
  
The mysterious person is now in the armor that T.J. used to use.  
  
"Wow cool. I can do this." The female says.  
  
She starts doing high kicks and swinging her swords. Meanwhile Auros is still telling his story.  
  
"I have limited powers. For that reason you must only morph when it's absolutely needed. Even more so   
for the white ranger. That is a very big drain on my powers. You must only use that when it's an   
emergency." Auros says.  
  
"What about this mysterious gray warrior. Do you know who he or she is?" Carlos asks.  
  
"No. But I foretold of her coming and I also see that you will find out her identity in time." Auros says.  
  
Carlos thinks of the gray warrior and how he or she helped them three times so far.  
  
"I am gonna have to thank her. If she gives me a chance that is." Carlos thinks.  
  
Back on the explorer ship, they are watching the battle with the gray warrior again.  
  
"Who is that? We would have had that battle if she hadn't shown up." Thunder asks.  
  
"We need a new servant to do our work down on the planet." Astayanax says.  
  
"I believe that I will fit the bill for that one." A high pitched voice says.  
  
A small figure appears out of nowhere.  
  
"I'm sorry little boy but we can't use you." Thunder says.  
  
"How dare you call me little." The little man says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and Thunder finds himself doing a headstand.  
  
"Hah hah. You have mistaken the great Xtlc. I would be glad to have you help me." Astayanax says.  
  
"Uh excuse me?" Thunder asks uncomfortable.  
  
Xtlc rolled his eyes up and snapped his fingers again. Thunder is right side up again.  
  
"Not only will I help you, but I have a new way to create monsters. I am a wish granter. But the only thing   
about my wishes is that they carry grave consequences. I could make the consequence being becomes a   
monster under your control." Xtlc says.  
  
"But you will still use my spores won't you?" Astayanax asks.  
  
"Of course. They will give me the basis of the monster itself" Xtlc responds.  
  
"Excellent." Astayanax says.  
  
"I won't disappoint you." Xtlc says.  
  
"You better not or you will end up like the last servant did." Thunder says.  
  
Back on earth the rangers return to the mobile lab.  
  
"Wait a minute. The blue swords are gone." Carlos says.  
  
"Damn. I knew we shouldn't of left them here." Ashley says.  
  
"Come out here Rangers. I will show you fear." A voice says.  
  
The rangers rush out and meet the little guy floating in the air.  
  
"Who are you?" Carlos asks.  
  
"I am Xtlc." Xtlc responds.  
  
"Huh Tlcx?" Ashley says.  
  
"Nah he said Xctl." Carlos says.  
  
"NO! It's Xtlc." Xtlc yells.  
  
"Whatever Lxtc." Carlos says.  
  
"XTLC!" Xtlc yells then snaps his fingers.  
  
Suddenly Carlos's faces changes into a donkey face.  
  
"He haw. He haw." Carlos says.  
  
"Hey change him back Tclx." Ashley yells.  
  
"It's, oh never mind." Xtlc says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and Carlos returns to normal.  
  
"What happened?" Carlos asks confused.  
  
"Oh nothing. He just made an ass out of you." Ashley says giggling.  
  
"Now. I don't like you much at all. If you are our enemy then we will stop you." Zanek says.  
  
"Force ranger, red."  
  
"Force ranger, yellow."  
  
"Force ranger, green."  
  
"Force ranger, pink."   
  
They pull their swords out and get ready to fight.  
  
"Oh how amusing. Pointy objects." Xtlc says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and the swords turn to sausages.  
  
"Hey." Carlos yells.  
  
"It's not nice to turn good weapons to nothing." A female voice says.  
  
They all turn towards the voice and are shocked to see someone in the blue armor.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in T.J.'s armor?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Last time I heard. T.J. was not able to use it." The blue ranger says.  
  
"Oh another plaything." Xtlc says with glee.  
  
"I don't think so." The blue ranger says.  
  
She takes out her blaster really fast and blasts Xtlc. Catching him so off guard that he can't do anything to   
her.  
  
"Argh. That hurt." Xtlc says angrily.  
  
He snaps his fingers but nothing happens.  
  
"What happened?" Xtlc asks angry.  
  
"That was a stun blast. You can't concentrate enough to use your powers." The blue ranger says.  
  
"Oh you make me so mad. I will be back and next time you won't be so lucky." Xtlc says.   
  
Xtlc snaps his fingers and disappears.  
  
"Funny little guy." Carlos says.  
  
"Now who are you?" Zanek asks.  
  
"Power down." The blue ranger says.  
  
The armor pulls away, leaving behind a very familiar figure.  
  
"Karone?" Carlos asks.  
  
The end…  
  
Astayanax begins his search for someone with strong telekinetic powers to complement T.J.'s powers. Can   
Karone replace T.J. as the blue ranger?  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #12: the savant.  
  
"Karone?" Carlos asks surprised.  
  
"Yeah it's me. You like?" Karone responds pointing to her leather outfit.  
  
"Uh no comment." Carlos responds.  
  
"Oh you're so cute." Karone says.  
  
"So you think you can take T.J.'s place on the team?" Zanek asks.  
  
"I know I can." Karone says.  
  
"I don't know about this. Just about a year ago she was evil. She was known as Astronema." Ashley says.  
  
"Everybody deserves another chance." Zanek says.  
  
"Hey where's Andros and Zhane?" Carlos asks.  
  
Meanwhile Andros is on a vessel flying through space. His dream is still sharp in his mind. In his dream   
he is floating through a black void. Suddenly a familiar face appears.  
  
"Zordon?" Andros asks.  
  
"Yes it is I." Zordon says.  
  
"But you're dead. I destroyed your tube." Andros says.  
  
"You only destroyed the link I had to this world and most of my power. I am now in a jam so to speak. I   
am trapped between dimensions with not enough energy to cross over to the next dimension and my new   
existence." Zordon says.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Andros asks.  
  
"There is a place somewhere in this galaxy where the point between your dimension and the one I am in   
comes the closest. If you can find that place than we can interact and I can take enough energy from you to   
break free." Zordon says.  
  
"I will do anything for you." Andros says.  
  
Zordon starts to disappear.  
  
"Zordon wait. Thank you for everything." Andros rushes out just before Zordon disappears completely.  
  
He wakes up suddenly in his bed. He notices that something is in his lap. He picks it up and it appears to   
be some sort of a scanning device. When he turns it on it shows a certain part of space.  
  
"Could this be telling me where that point is?" Andros wonders.  
  
  
And now for episode 12…  
  
"I am aching to take on my first victim. Do you have a plan on picking them this time?" Xtlc asks.  
  
"Yes. I already have one with a strong immune system. I want to find someone with a powerful brain."   
Astayanax responds.  
  
"I will begin searching." Thunder says.  
  
The scanning officer begins to search. Meanwhile on the planet a quiet boy is sitting still on a bench.   
Janus comes and sits next to him.  
  
"Hey Billy." Janus says.  
  
"Hi." Billy says simply.  
  
"Let's see if you are still in shape." Janus says.  
  
She fires off hard math questions and he answers quickly.  
  
"No matter how many times you do that, it still amazes me." Janus says.  
  
They stand up and walk away. A boy sees them and walks over. He trips up Billy. Billy just sits on the   
ground after he fell.  
  
"Hey idiot. What's wrong? Can't get up?" The boy says mockingly.  
  
"Hey leave him alone brain master." Janus says.  
  
"What did you call me?" The boy asks angrily.  
  
"Oh just get out of here before I call your parents. Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?"   
Janus asks.  
  
The boy takes off. Janus helps Billy up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yeah." Billy responds.  
  
"Don't mind jerks like them. You're much more smarter than they are." Janus says smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Billy says.  
  
"Hey Janus." Carlos says smiling.  
  
Janus spins around and sees Carlos walking towards her. She can barely suppress a school girlish smile.  
  
"Hi Carlos. Meet Billy. I am helping him as a tutor. But he's teaching me some things. He's what they   
call an idiot savant." Janus says.  
  
"Cool. Yeah I've heard of them." Carlos says smiling.  
  
Janus and Carlos look and smile at each other.  
  
"I was wondering… Uh could you maybe?" Carlos starts to say.  
  
"What are you asking?" Janus asks.  
  
They are interrupted by the appearance of a couple of pods that become the virii.  
  
"Oh oh. Janus take Billy get out of here." Carlos says.  
  
"Normally I want to help you fight but I need to protect Billy." Janus says.  
  
She helps Billy get up and they run away. When Carlos sees that Janus is gone, he takes out a sword.  
  
"Force ranger, green." Carlos yells.  
  
While he fights Xtlc separates Janus and Billy.  
  
"Hey Billy." Xtlc says.  
  
Billy doesn't say anything.  
  
"Come on. I am here to help you. I can give you any wish you want." Xtlc says.  
  
"Wish." Billy says.  
  
"What is your wish? I hear you are a savant. But nobody likes you. You don't have any friends." Xtlc   
says.  
  
"Janus." Billy says.  
  
"Nah. She's just there cause she is amazed with your ability. She's not your friend." Xtlc says.  
  
"No. Janus friend." Billy says.  
  
"No. Nobody is your friend. Truly." Xtlc says.  
  
"Nobody." Billy says bowing his head.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Now wouldn't you like to be able to make friends and get back at them all?" Xtlc asks.  
  
"Get back." Billy responds looking back up.  
  
"Yeah that's it. Just say I wish I could get back at them and it will all be done." Xtlc says grinning in   
expectation of his first victim.  
  
"Wish get back." Billy says.  
  
"Hah hah. Your wish is my command." Xtlc says.  
  
Xtlc snaps his fingers and then he disappears. Janus rushes in to find Billy.  
  
"Billy. So there you are." Janus rushes.  
  
"Janus not Billy's friend." Billy yells.  
  
He shoves Janus back and takes off.  
  
"Billy wait." Janus yells then takes off after him.  
  
The spore appears and enters Billy's body. Billy begins to scream and change.  
  
"The square root of 9 is 3." Billy says very fast.  
  
He begins firing off more and more questions and answers faster and faster until his sentences are   
impossible to understand. Janus catches up to him and gasps when she sees him. She backs away and   
watches him. Ashley shows up running and sees the Billy monster. She looks around and doesn't see   
Janus. She then morphs to Janus's shock.  
  
"Ashley is a power ranger?" Janus says to herself.  
  
"Guys. I have a monster in angel Grove Park. Don't know the victim though." Ashley says into a   
communicator.  
  
The other rangers appear already morphed. The monster turns towards them and fires off a math question   
really fast.  
  
"Uh what?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Wrong!" Billy yells.  
  
Billy shoots out a big fist of glob that strikes and encloses Carlos. Then it hardens and makes it impossible   
for him to move. Billy turns towards T.J. and does the same thing.  
  
"Say what?" T.J. asks.  
  
"(Makes a buzzer sound). Oh I'm sorry but that is incorrect. Tell him what he walks away with Johnny."   
Billy says like a game show host.  
  
Billy's face changes.  
  
"He gets a big glob of hardened goo around him." Billy says in an announcer voice.  
  
Another fist of glob strikes and encircles T.J. After that one by one the fists of globs entrap the rangers.   
Janus stands back wondering what she can do. Suddenly something comes over her and she screams. Her   
whole body begins to glow with energy and her skin change color. After the transformation concludes, she   
is the gray warrior.  
  
"Okay. That's enough. Just cause they don't know the answer, shouldn't mean that they should be   
punished." Grey says.  
  
Billy fires off a question and Janus answers it.  
  
"What? You weren't supposed to be able to answer it." Billy says frowning.  
  
Billy's face becomes dark.  
  
"I don't like people that don't play the game right." Billy says angrily.  
  
Billy fires a constant stream of goo that Grey easily kicks and punches away long before it reaches her.   
Billy throws her off guard by making part of the goo very hard. That knocks her down and the goo covers   
her up to her head.  
  
"Hah. You all lose." Billy yells.  
  
Meanwhile nearby Xtlc is watching with glee.  
  
"I know you still have some humanity in you. You have fight this." Carlos says.  
  
"(Makes buzzer sound again). Oh I'm so sorry but you have to say your answers in the form of a   
question." Billy says in the game show host voice again.  
  
Billy's face changes again.  
  
"Oh that had to hurt. And the power rangers lose and I win." Billy says in his own voice.  
  
Meanwhile Zanek is struggling to free himself and he's succeeding with his alien strength. Every time   
Billy looks his way, he stops. He activates the scanner.  
  
"Computer. Look for a anti viral cure." Zanek whispers.   
  
After a few seconds the computer stops and quietly verifies that it's ready. Zanek finishes freeing himself   
and pulls out the needle gun.  
  
"Game over." Zanek says.  
  
"Hey no fair. No cheating allowed." Billy says.  
  
The needle punctures Billy's skin and he returns to normal. Later on Janus finds Billy in the park.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I am your friend. Don't let any imp or anything make you believe   
otherwise." Janus says.  
  
"Janus friend?" Billy asks.  
  
Janus answers by hugging him.  
  
"You have failed me!" Thunder yells.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that the one guy was so strong." Xtlc says cowering.  
  
"Excuses excuses. If you keep on failing me, then you will end up like the last guy." Thunder says meanly.  
  
"Don't worry. I have just the plan to make sure that guy isn't there to help them next time." Xtlc says.  
  
The end…  
  
Next week Xtlc targets someone with tremendous telekinetic powers. It's a battle royal. Grey vs. Telezor.  
  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #13: Power of the mind.  
  
Bulk and Skull are in Frankenstein's lab watching him run around doing his experiments.  
  
"Uh is there anything we can do for you right now?" Bulk asks.  
  
Frankenstein doesn't answer at first and keeps on running around. Finally he stops and looks around   
scratching his head. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Bulk and Skull.  
  
"Oh sorry. Forgot you were here. I have developed vaccines in the past but I have never had subjects to   
test them on." Frankenstein says.  
  
"Uh subjects?" Bulk asks backing away.  
  
"Yeah don't you need to infect people with the vaccine to see if it works?" Skull asks.   
  
"Well I do have an assortment of diseases. None of them fatal of course. I was hoping you could let me   
infect you with one of them then try out my vaccine." Frankenstein responds.  
  
"Uh okay. I just remembered that the professor told us to be home early today." Bulk says.  
  
"No he didn't." Skull says.  
  
Bulk hits Skull and pulls him towards the exit.  
  
"I need you. You may end up being heroes. I have done some studies on the progression of virus   
infections. They are growing in number and in strength. There is a big one coming and without my   
vaccine, we don't stand a chance." Frankenstein says.  
  
"Yeah but I am allergic to being sick. Besides, what if you vaccine doesn't work?" Bulk asks.  
  
"Nothing I will infect you with will be fatal. But it will tell me how greatly it will work or won't work   
against fatal diseases." Frankenstein says.  
  
"Okay I guess." Bulk says.  
  
The doctor without saying anything rushes over and injects Bulk with one needle and Skull with another.  
  
  
And now for episode 13…  
  
"I am proud to introduce the amazing Fredini." A voice says.  
  
A huge spotlight lights up the stage and reveals a guy in a funny looking uniform. He takes a bow and   
stands up. He frowns when he sees the almost nobody is in the audience.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I will astound you tonight with the wonders of my incredible mind." Fredini says.  
  
Nobody claps. Not even the few people in the audience.  
  
"Okay. First of all I will make this ball float from the table right in front of your eyes." Fredini says.  
  
He closes his eyes and concentrates really hard. After a few seconds the ball lifts up and flies around the   
table. After a minute the ball comes to rest on the table.  
  
"Uh thank you thank you." Fredini says even though nobody is applauding.  
  
He looks around with anger.  
  
"Okay fine. Next I will make my lovely assistant levitate off of the stage." Fredini says.  
  
A man walks on stage and whispers in Fredini's ear.  
  
"What do you mean she quit?" Fredini asks a bit too loudly.  
  
"Ah okay never mind on that last one. Uh I will make this guy float above the stage." Fredini says.  
  
The guy waves his hands and says no. But Fredini does it anyway. He succeeds and makes the guy float   
above the stage. Suddenly the lights go out and that startles Fredini. He drops the guy into the seating area   
with quite a crash.  
  
"What's going on here?" Fredini asks.  
  
"It's your show being canceled. I'm sorry but you just don't draw audiences anymore." A voice says.  
  
The house lights come back on and a couple of guys lead Fredini off the stage. Finally the small audience   
claps. Later on Fredini is in the office of the manager of the theater.  
  
"What is up with canceling my show?" Fredini asks angry.  
  
"Shows get canceled when there is almost no interest left in them. You were great at first but people got   
tired of your old routines. If you want to make it in this business, you have to change your act around a   
bit." The manager responds.  
  
"What do you mean? In England I used the same routine all the time and I was a hit." Fredini says getting   
angrier by the minute.  
  
"Well that was England. Here in the U.S. we like variety. I'm sorry but you're fired." The manager says.  
  
"You can't do this to me. I will sue." Fredini yells.  
  
The manager pushes a button and two big guys come in and start dragging Fredini out.  
  
"Hey if you need a reference. Look somewhere else." The manager says chuckling.  
  
Later on Fred is back in his apartment. He is trying to think up new acts. But he can't come up with   
anything.  
  
"Damn it. Fire me will you. So I don't have enough variety do I?" Fred asks.  
  
His face turns red.  
  
"I'll show you variety." Fred yells.  
  
Suddenly his mirror and every bit of glass in his house break. But he doesn't seem to notice it. He just   
storms out of his house. The scene is being watched on the view-screen of the explorer ship.  
  
"He has a very strong potential to be a strong mind user." Thunder says.  
  
"Yes he does. I sense power in his mind. Power that even he doesn't know he has. But he will."   
Astayanax says.  
  
"You know what to do." Thunder says to Xtlc.  
  
Xtlc nods and disappears.  
  
Meanwhile Fred breaks into the theater with his powers and finds the bedroom of the manager. Using his   
powers he keeps the manager asleep while he pulls him onto the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen." Fredini yells.  
  
The manager wakes up with a start. He yelps when he finds himself tied to a chair on the stage of his own   
theater.   
  
"I have been informed by my manager that I have been fired. So this is my final performance." Fredini   
says.  
  
"Fred. Are you crazy? Let me go and I promise I won't press any charges." The manager says struggling   
with his bonds.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry but you need a little bit more of a variety in your lies. You are fired." Fredini says laughing.  
  
Fred appears next to the manager and concentrates. Suddenly the curtains go up in flames. The ropes   
around the curtains unwind and the flaming curtain falls and lands next to the manager.  
  
"Arghhh. Please. I'm serious. I will do anything you want me to do. I'll give you your job back." The   
manager yells desperately.  
  
"Nice offer but there won't be a theater for me to perform here much longer. Neither will you be around   
much longer to give me that job back." Fredini says now heading towards the exit.  
  
Outside Janus is walking around that evening and sees smoke coming out of the window of the old theater.  
  
"Oh my god." Janus gasps.  
  
She runs to the nearest pay phone and calls the fire fighters. Meanwhile Xtlc has caught up with Fred.  
  
"Hello friend." Xtlc says.  
  
"Who are you? Did you see what I did?" Fred asks.  
  
"Yes I did. But I won't turn you in. In fact I can help you. I can grant you any wish you want." Xtlc says.  
  
"Then I wish I would have true power and be able to wow anybody." Fred yells laughing madly.  
  
"You asked for it." Xtlc says with a smirk.  
  
He snaps his fingers and disappears. A spore merges with Fred and his body starts to change. His head   
becomes bigger.   
  
"Hum. That fire isn't big enough. Want a light?" Fred yells.  
  
His hands burst with flames and he envelops the building with his flames. The building outside easily goes   
up in flames with the old wood.  
  
"Yeah burn baby burn." Fred yells.  
  
The sound of sirens breaks the silence of the night.  
  
"Ah isn't is just like the party to be ruined by some crashers?" Fred asks.  
  
He disappears and reappears in front of the trucks. The drivers slam on the breaks.  
  
"Sorry boys but this is one fire you aren't gonna put out." Fred says.  
  
Zanek appears.  
  
"There is someone in that building. I don't know how. I just know. I am gonna go and save him." Janus   
says.  
  
"No. Are you mad?" Zanek says.  
  
"Then join me." Janus says.  
  
Zanek nods. They rush in the building and hear a man screaming. They rush onto the stage and begin to   
free him as the flames lick all around them.  
  
"Thank god you are here. For some reason the flames didn't get me before now." The manager says.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zanek says.  
  
Suddenly in a loud explosion, the flames grow near and the shock wave knocks out Zanek.  
  
"Zanek!" Janus yells.  
  
The rangers appear outside the theater, having heard the call for the fire rescue over the radio. Carlos pulls   
out a scanner and scans the building for any life signs.  
  
"Zanek is in there." Carlos yells over the din of the fire.  
  
"We have to rescue him." Karone yells.  
  
"But first you are gonna have to rescue yourselves." Fred says with a blast of fire.  
  
The rangers barely escape the fire blast.  
  
"You are too hot to handle buddy. Water power." Karone yells.  
  
Her sword fires a stream of strong water that envelops Fred. That seems to put out his fire.  
  
"Oh. I'm am so defeated. I've lost." Fred says.  
  
With a blast of mental energy, he throws Karone back against the wall violently.  
  
"NOT!" Fred yells.  
  
Carlos suddenly tightens up and his face turns a different color.  
  
"Can't breathe. He's crushing wind pipe." Carlos gasps out.  
  
Inside the theater, Janus starts to scream and change. She quickly becomes the gray warrior. She easily   
picks up Zanek and the manager and carries them outside. She deposits them on the ground on the other   
side of the street then runs towards the main battle.  
  
"Okay whoever you are. I won't let you destroy such good heroes such as these." Grey says.  
  
Carlos collapses when Fred releases him. Fred then focuses his power on Grey. At first Grey flies   
backwards but she gets control and stands her ground.  
  
"Oh. Someone that is equal to me." Fred says.  
  
"No. Better than you for I will be more powerful than any monster that anyone can throw at me." Janus   
says.  
  
Fred starts to sweat with exertion. Meanwhile Zanek wakes up and sees what's going on. He pulls out his   
computer.  
  
"Computer. Scan monster and develop an anti virus." Zanek says.  
  
He rushes towards the battle but instead stands back as he sees the other rangers are doing badly.  
  
"Better stay back and let the gray warrior do it for now." Zanek says to himself.  
  
Grey starts getting a bloody nose but still holds her ground.  
  
"Ah. It looks like I am doing some damage to you after all." Fred says.  
  
Grey collapses after a minute but before Fred can turn his attention to the others, a needle strikes him.  
  
"Matter wins over mind this time." Zanek says.  
  
Fred turns back to normal. Later on the police take Fred away. The rangers can't do anything since he did   
try to kill the manager before he was turned.  
  
"He is himself again. But why can't I get the feeling that we didn't do him any good after all?" Janus says.  
  
"We did him plenty good. Don't you forget it." Zanek says.  
  
Meanwhile the battle with Grey is being re-watched on the view-screen.  
  
"Her. She is the one I want. She has the most incredible mind power I have ever seen." Astayanax says.  
  
"But sir. We can't get her unless she's in civilian form and we don't know who she is." An officer says.  
  
"Don't worry. I have ways to find that out." Thunder says.  
  
The end…  
  
Next time a monster is created to find out who the gray ranger is. Will he find out?  



	14. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #14 the secret  
  
"We need a special kind of monster this time." Thunder says.  
  
"Yes. But I have an idea on a good monster that follows our scheme of humans with powerful minds."   
Xtlc says.  
  
"What is your idea. And it better do good cause you have failed me twice now." Thunder says.  
  
"How do you find out what someone's secret identity is. When it's in their mind?" Xtlc asks.  
  
Meanwhile at a club, a mind reading act is going on.  
  
"I am sensing the number 5." A man says.  
  
"Wow that is amazing." The woman says.  
  
  
And now for episode 14…  
  
Ashley is walking down the street with her head low. She takes out a picture of her and Andros.  
  
"Oh I wish I could know where you are and how you are doing." Ashley says.  
  
She suddenly runs into someone. She looks up and is stunned by a handsome face.  
  
"I'm sorry." The man says.  
  
"No. It's my fault. Had my head in the clouds like always." Ashley says.  
  
"Hey. Do you have anything to do tomorrow night?" The man asks.  
  
"Well not really." Ashley says caught off guard.  
  
"Well. I have this act at the local club. On Tuesdays I allow pretty girls in free. And if you want to bring   
any friends in with you, I will give then 50% off." The man says.  
  
"I have never went to a club really. But I will think about it and talk to my friends." Ashley says.  
  
"Here's my card. The club's address and name is on the back." The man says.  
  
Their eyes lock in a stare for a few seconds before they both realize that they are staring and break away.  
  
"I hope to see you tomorrow night." The man says.  
  
Ashley smiles and then walks away.  
  
"What am I doing? Looking at another man like that." Ashley asks herself.  
  
She shakes her head and returns home to go to bed. In her dreams she dreams of Andros and her on a date.  
  
"Oh Andros. I hope we stay this way forever." Ashley says gazing into Andros's eyes.  
  
"Me too." Ashley says.  
  
"Hey wanna go to this new club I heard about?" Andros says.  
  
"Yeah sure." Ashley says.  
  
They enter a club and sit down. On stage a guy appears. Ashley is startled that it's the guy she met.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I will now astound you with my mind readings capabilities." The man says.  
  
The man suddenly appears next to Ashley and Andros, startling Ashley.  
  
"May I read your mind?" The man asks Ashley.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley responds shocked.  
  
He closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
"I sense that you are in love with me and not the man you are with." The man says.  
  
"What no." Ashley says startled.  
  
"What! You don't like me but you like a complete stranger?" Andros yells standing up.  
  
"No! I love you and only you." Ashley says.  
  
Andros slaps her and leaves. Suddenly everybody including the man in the act is laughing at her. She   
wakes up with a start.   
  
"Oh man it's just a dream. Or was it?" Ashley wonders.  
  
She doesn't get back to sleep for an hour. The next morning she meets the other rangers at the soda shop.  
  
"Whoever this Ctlx is, his monsters are different. More human like. But so far they have been obvious that   
they are monsters. We should prepare ourselves for if he creates a monster that isn't obvious." Zanek says.  
  
"Why would Tlxc want to create a monster that doesn't look or act like a monster?" Karone asks.  
  
"Well if he had a plan to be stealthy. That could be the most dangerous monster of all." Zanek responds.  
  
"What kind of name is Xltc anyway?" Cassie asks.  
  
"Hey. How would all of you like to take a break? Go to a club act. I met this one guy that gave me a card.   
Said I could get in free and my friends could get in at 50%." Ashley says.  
  
"A man. Letting you in free? Oh sounds like Ashley has a boyfriend." Karone says making fun.  
  
"No I have Andros. I mean I just met him for the first time last night." Ashley stumbles out.  
  
"Hey it's okay. I don't think Andros would mind. I mean did you ever say to each other that you were   
exclusive?" Carlos asks.  
  
"No but…" Ashley says.  
  
She thinks about the dream.  
  
"Well anyway I think we all would love to take a break and go to a club. Monster attacks allowing that is."   
Carlos says.  
  
The others nod in agreement.  
  
"Cool. The card says the club opens up at 6 p.m. Gives us plenty of time to do our daily routine and get   
ready." Ashley says.  
  
They break up the meeting and go their separate ways. Carlos meets up with Janus.  
  
"How would you like to go with me and my friends to a club act tonight? I will pay." Carlos asks.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Janus asks coyly.  
  
"Well sorta. We won't be alone I mean." Carlos says blushing.  
  
"Then I accept your invitation." Janus says smiling.  
  
They part ways. Meanwhile the mind reader is at home practicing his art. He takes a deck of cards and   
shuffles them. Then he pulls a card and guesses what it is without looking at it. Naturally he gets it right   
every time. He exits the apartment and goes for a walk. Suddenly Xtlc appears next to him. He is startled   
at first but then closes his eyes.  
  
"No let me guess what you want with me. You want to turn me into a monster so I can find out a secret. Is   
that right?" The man asks.  
  
"What? How dare you read my mind? Get out of there." Xtlc responds.  
  
"I also sense a turmoil inside. You don't want to do what your boss is making you do. But you do it   
anyway. Why?" The man asks.  
  
"I said get out of my mind." Xtlc responds.  
  
"Oh touchy touchy." The man says laughing.  
  
"You are not afraid of me?" Xtlc asks angry.  
  
"Heck no. I was at first but then I sensed that you are not truly dangerous. Only a dangerous person is   
controlling you." The man responds.  
  
"If you read my mind then you also know what I want you to do." Xtlc says.  
  
"Yeah and I find the transformation intriguing. I will do it. I wish I was telepathic." The man says.  
  
"Really? That was too easy. But okay." Xtlc says.  
  
Xtlc snaps his fingers and disappears. Yet another spore inters the man. Something in the man's face   
changes but other than that, he looks normal. That night the rangers and Janus all enter the club and are   
lucky enough to find six seats.  
  
"Strange that you didn't find your boyfriend. I'd think he would have been there to greet you." Carlos says   
playing.  
  
The man steps on screen and the house lights go dim.  
  
"Welcome all. My name is Dan. Tonight I will astound you with my power to read your mind.  
  
The audience claps as Dan walks off the stage and starts to walk through the crowd.  
  
"I sense that you have five dollars in your purse." Dan says.  
  
He scans the mind of the person but doesn't find any secrets that relate to the gray warrior.  
  
"Wow that's amazing." The woman says.  
  
"Wait. And 35 cents." Dan says.  
  
The woman gasps and takes out her money. The audience all claps.  
  
"I am sensing the name Doug." Dan says to another woman.  
  
"My husband's name is Doug." The woman says.  
  
He scans her but doesn't find anything either.  
  
"I sense something in the area of that table. Send him there." Astayanax says pointing out the table that the   
rangers are sitting in.  
  
Dan bypasses a bunch of tables, to the dismay of a lot of audience members, and heads for the center table.  
  
"Ah. This is the lovely young woman I met last night. I would love to read your mind." Dan says.  
  
Ashley blushes.  
  
"I sense that you like…" Dan starts to say.  
  
Ashley jumps to her feet.  
  
"No I only like Andros." Ashley yelps.   
  
She looks around and realizes what she had just done and blushes deeper.  
  
"Actually I was just about to say you like Andros." Dan says stunned.  
  
Ashley meekly sits back down. Dan scans her but doesn't find what he is looking for. But something has   
caught the attention of Astayanax.  
  
"That's it. The gray ranger is definitely sitting at that table." Astayanax says.  
  
Meanwhile something inside of Zanek sets off his suspicions and begins to scan secretly.  
  
"Ah another lovely woman. May I read your mind?" Dan asks Janus.  
  
Janus nods.  
  
"I sense you have a lot of power. You are by far not a weak woman." Dan says.  
  
Zanek jumps up after the scan is over.   
  
"Get away from her monster." Zanek yells.  
  
"Oh darn. And I was enjoying this game so well." Dan says.  
  
He disappears and the audience gasps.  
  
"It's okay. He will be dealt with." Zanek says.  
  
The rangers and Janus all run outside. Janus hides while the others go around a corner. When they see that   
nobody is watching they morph.  
  
"Force ranger, red." Zanek says.  
  
"Force ranger, black." Cassie says.  
  
"Force ranger, blue." Karone says.  
  
"Force ranger, pink." Ashley says.  
  
"Force ranger, green." Carlos says.  
  
They rush out and face off against Dan who is standing there waiting. They start attacking but Dan easily   
dodges the blows.  
  
"You fools. I can read your attacks before you even make them. You don't stand a chance." Dan says   
laughing.  
  
Zanek activates his scanner.  
  
"Computer. Begin scans…" Zanek starts to say.  
  
Suddenly Dan fires a blast of energy and knocks the scanner down.  
  
"Uh uh uh. No fair cheating the mind reader." Dan says.  
  
Janus nearby changes once again into the gray warrior and slowly sneaks up to try to get the scanner. She   
quickly realizes that Dan can't read her mind for some reason.   
  
"Computer. Start scans and create an anti virus program." Grey whispers into the scanner.  
  
"Okay. That's enough. My friends have secrets that they want to keep. It is not your right to force them to   
reveal them." Grey yells.  
  
"I can't read your mind." Dan says.  
  
He flings a bolt of energy at Janus.  
  
"But I can still get you in other ways." Dan says laughing.  
  
Meanwhile on the explorer ship the mind reading of Grey is coming through.  
  
"Yes. He is doing it. Soon we will know who that person is." Thunder yells.  
  
The scanner beeps. Grey takes out the injection module but it is knocked out of her hands by a blast of   
energy.  
  
"Uh uh uh. It's like I said to the other one. You can't cheat the mind reader." Dan says.  
  
Grey uses her mind blocking again and then puts all of her control onto the needle device.  
  
"Read this." Grey yells.  
  
The gun goes flinging at Dan and punctures him. The only thing that changes are Dan's face becomes   
gentler looking again and he collapses. The data dump on the explorer ship is interrupted just as the picture   
is almost finished.  
  
"No! We almost had it." Thunder yells.  
  
He slams his fist onto the console. The picture goes out.   
  
"I don't know when I will see you again?" Ashley says.  
  
Ashley and Dan are out on a date at a movie holding hands.  
  
"Should I go out with other men?"  
  
They walk to Ashley's house and stand they're looking at each other.  
  
"Or should I wait."  
  
They kiss then part. Then Ashley walks back inside.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do."  
  
Ashley stands in her apartment out of breath from the kiss.  
  
"Andros."  
  
The end…  
  
Next time it's do or die. The gray warrior's identity will be revealed. And I am not talking about to a good   
person either.   



	15. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #15: the gem  
  
A ship is flying through space and is being attacked by the explorer ship.  
  
"Don't let him get away. He has something on board that will make a monster unstoppable." Astayanax   
says.  
  
"Fire all weapons and target the engines." Thunder orders.  
  
The weapons officer complies and the engines blow out on the other ship.  
  
"Darn it. You did too much damage. It's out of control." Thunder yells.  
  
"Is it gonna crash on earth?" Astayanax asks.  
  
"Probably." The scanning officer responds.  
  
"Then let it go. We will get it after it crashes." Astayanax says.  
  
Meanwhile on earth a man is plowing his field and sees a fireball streak from the heavens and crash with an   
explosion. He sees that it landed in a nearby field. He runs over and finds the spaceship.  
  
"Wow. It's an alien spaceship. I'd better look in it before the government gets here." The farmer says.  
  
He looks through the wreckage until suddenly an alien falls out of the hatch and weakly crawls forward.   
When he sees the farmer he holds up a gem.  
  
"Please make sure this doesn't fall into the wrong hands." The alien says in weak English.  
  
"Hey that sure is pretty." The farmer says taking the gem.  
  
The alien stops moving.  
  
  
And now for episode 15…  
  
  
Cassie is visiting her relative in the country. Janus is joining her.  
  
"So is this the only relative you have in the country?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yeah the rest of my family doesn't believe in living in the country. They have more stricter Asian   
beliefs." Cassie says.  
  
"Ah this is great. I haven't gotten to go out to the country in awhile." Janus says putting her car seat back.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't gotten out to see my cousin for along time also." Cassie says.  
  
After a half an hour, they finally pull into a long driveway that leads to a large farmhouse. Janus and   
Cassie step out to stretch.  
  
"Oh love that country air." Janus says taking a deep breath.  
  
A man in his 20's comes out the front door of the farmhouse.  
  
"Ah Cassie. I haven't seen you in ages." The man says.  
  
"Hey cousin Mark." Cassie says.  
  
"Mark?" Janus asks.  
  
"He had his name changed to something more American." Cassie says.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you have gone and told your friend all my secrets. Don't believe anything bad she tells   
you about me." Mark says laughing.  
  
"Naw. She hasn't told me anything bad about you. Yet." Janus says smiling.  
  
"Well come on in. We can't just stand around here yaking all day." Mark says.  
  
He gestures for the girls to follow him into the farmhouse, which they do. Janus is in awe at the size of the   
farmhouse. She walks into the living room and is surprised to find a cable TV with an antenna outside.  
  
"You have cable?" Janus says.  
  
"Hey we're civilized out here too. Actually it's satellite TV. But I get all the same channels and more."   
Mark says.  
  
"I am kind of tired from the drive over here. Do you mind if I take a nap?" Cassie asks.  
  
"Sure. The guestroom is upstairs. I already had my maid fix the bed." Mark says.  
  
Cassie looks at Mark funny.  
  
"Okay okay. I'm joking. I don't have a maid. But I am not ashamed that I can do housework. Sides who   
else can do it if I don't." Mark says laughing.  
  
"I am tired but I can't sleep until I get a tour of this place. Cause otherwise I am too hyper." Janus says.  
  
Cassie walks upstairs.  
  
"Well. The tour wouldn't be a tour without seeing the huge farmland. I have ten acres. All full of almost   
every crop there is. Or at least all the legal ones." Mark says winking.  
  
Janus is lead out to the outside and into a riding mower.  
  
"It's too much to walk. Do you mind if I take you on a mower tour?" Mark asks.  
  
"That's fine with me." Janus says.  
  
Mark starts up the mower and heads out along the crops. He points out where and what each crop is. He   
frowns when he comes to a barren part.  
  
"Now that's strange. There used to be an abundance of corn here." Mark says.  
  
He gets off and takes a piece of ground between his fingers. He then sniffs it.  
  
"That is not a normal smell for ground soil." Mark says frowning.  
  
"What could be the problem?" Janus asks.  
  
"I could be mistaken but this soil smells like it has been radioactively poisoned. But that can't be right.   
There are no power plants nearby. And if there was a dumping ground here, this would have happened   
along time ago." Mark responds.  
  
Mark takes out a walkie-talkie and pushes the talk button.  
  
"Hey Joe. Can you get on over to the corn field right away?" Mark asks into the talkie.  
  
"Sure." Joe responds.  
  
A few minutes later Joe appears on another riding mower.  
  
"What's up boss?" Joe asks.  
  
"Look at this. The ground is radiated or something. All the corn is gone." Mark says.  
  
"Whoa. It wasn't like that yesterday when I looked." Joe says surprised.  
  
"Let's go look around for anything that could be causing this." Mark says.  
  
They all get on the two riding mowers and ride around away from the good crops. Suddenly Mark sees   
something that makes him gasp on the horizon.  
  
"What is it?" Janus asks.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Mark says.  
  
He shifts the mower into high gear and quickly goes to the thing he saw. A crashed space ship. Janus   
gasps herself when she sees it.  
  
"Oh my god. It's a crashed ship." Janus says.  
  
Mark gets up and looks at the soil around the crash.  
  
"I am betting that the crashed ship is causing the radioactivity." Mark says.  
  
Suddenly a bunch of Virii and Xtlc appear.  
  
"Okay what did you do with the gem?" Xtlc asks.  
  
"What gem?" Mark asks.  
  
The virii rush forwards and hold him.  
  
"Don't act stupid. The creature in this ship was holding a gem that my master wants. Now what did you   
do with it?" Xtlc asks menancily.  
  
"We haven't seen a gem since we got here. This ship is partially on my neighbor's land. He might have   
picked this gem up." Mark says.  
  
"Fine then we will go and find this neighbor of yours. But I am taking this one hostage just in case you get   
any ideas." Xtlc says to Janus.  
  
They disappear and take Mark with him.  
  
"Hurry. Go and get Cassie. She might be able to help me with this problem." Janus says.  
  
Joe nods and jumps onto the mower and rushes off with it.  
  
"Now what would that guy be wanting with a gem from outer space?" Janus wonders.  
  
After a few minutes, Joe returns with Cassie who has a worried look on her face.  
  
"Where did they take Mark?" Cassie asks.  
  
"They said they were going to find his neighbor. He said his neighbor might have got the gem they are   
looking for." Janus says.  
  
"Oh my god. Joe told me about this thing along the way but I never imagined." Cassie says.  
  
"We have to go and save Mark." Janus says.  
  
"I am gonna go back and call for some help. You head on over." Cassie says.  
  
Cassie takes off and hides behind a haystack. Little does she know that Janus sees her morph when she   
went to talk Cassie into going with her.  
  
"Oh my god. So Cassie is a ranger also." Janus says shocked.   
  
Cassie sees Janus standing there shocked.  
  
"Did you see me before I morphed." Cassie asks.  
  
"Yeah and it's okay. I also have seen Ashley morph. So you are a power ranger?" Janus says.  
  
"Yeah. Well let's go to the neighboring farm house and quickly." Cassie says.  
  
Janus jumps onto the mower while Cassie races towards the farmhouse. Once they are there they find the   
virii and Xtlc threatening the homeowner.  
  
"Give us the gem now." Xtlc says threatening.  
  
The virii tighten the grip on the homeowner.  
  
"I am telling you that I don't know what you are talking about. I have never heard of or seen this crashed   
space ship." The man says.  
  
"Hey pa. I forgot to tell you what I found earlier." Another boy says.   
  
He stops when he sees the virii and Xtlc that are holding his father.  
  
"Uh. I can see you're busy. I will tell you earlier." The boy says.  
  
"It's the gem. He has it." Xtlc says eyeing the gem in the boy's hands.  
  
The virii take off after the boy after he starts running away. The boy doesn't stand a chance and the virii   
take him and grab the gem. They then return the gem to Xtlc.   
  
"Ah finally. I have succeeded at something. My master will be very pleased." Xtlc says.  
  
Cassie and Janus look distraught.  
  
"Destroy them." Xtlc says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and the virii become one vicious looking monster then he disappears with the gem.  
  
Cassie fights the monster but she is grossly under-powered without the others. The virii monster knocks   
out Cassie. Suddenly Janus starts hurting and becomes the gray warrior.   
  
"That's enough. You have hurt my friend and terrorized my friend's family and neighbors. It's time for   
you to pay." Grey says.  
  
The virii responds by slamming itself into Janus but she stands her ground. The virii fires a group of   
energy beams at Janus, who easily dodges them.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Grey asks.  
  
As if in response, the virii monster separates and surrounds Grey than becomes solid. Trapping her inside   
of it.  
  
"Arghhh. Can't move." Grey yells.  
  
At that time Cassie wakes up and sees Grey in trouble.  
  
"That's enough damage. Spatial power." Cassie yells.  
  
She gathers energy from the cosmos until she has gathered one big black ball of energy.  
  
:"No wait. You might hit me too." Grey says.  
  
"Oh yeah." Cassie says losing her ball.  
  
She rushes forward with her swords and tears through the mass. It separates from Janus and becomes on   
big monster again. Cassie finally makes her space ball again and fires it at the virii monster. The monster   
blows up and there is nothing left of it now.  
  
"Power down." Cassie says.  
  
She then rushes over to her cousin and neighbor.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asks them.  
  
They nod weakly. She looks and sees Grey turn back into Janus.  
  
"Wait a minute. You're the gray warrior?" Cassie asks.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am. That would explain the memory lapses I have sometimes." Janus responds confused.  
  
"They have the gem now. I wonder what it is and what they will do with it." Cassie says serious.  
  
"We have the gem. But more important we now know who the gray warrior is." Astayanax says looking at   
the picture of Janus on the view screen.  
  
Meanwhile at Frankenstein's lab, he is finished with his testing of Bulk and Skull.  
  
"My vaccination worked a little. But I fear it won't work against everything. Oh well it's a start."   
Frankenstein says.  
  
"God that was the sickest I have ever been." Bulk says weakly.  
  
Skull just nods. Frankenstein looks at his data and frowns.  
  
"I am afraid that my scans of the virus has just confirmed my fears. It's the most powerful virus I have   
ever seen." Frankenstein says.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Bulk asks.  
  
"That the big one is coming. A strain of virus that is so powerful that it could easily wipe out humanity.   
This powerful virus has only verified that this super virus will come. It's only a matter of time."   
Frankenstein responds grimly.  
  
The end…  
  
What will the explorer ship do with the knowledge that Janus is the gray warrior? Find out next time.  
  
  
  



	16. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #16 the Grey terror.  
  
"We have the gem. We know who the gray warrior really is. The only thing we have missing the create   
the ultimate monster is Janus." Astayanax says.  
  
"I want Janus. Get her for me no matter what it takes." Thunder orders Xtlc.  
  
"I have just the thing." Xtlc says smiling.  
  
"What will the gem do?" An officer says.  
  
"Well since you ask. I think you will be the first guinea pig." Astayanax says.  
  
He points the gem at the officer and a beam of energy leaps from the gem. The officer collapses with no   
energy left and a monster appears next to Astayanax.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Astayanax asks laughing.  
  
The officer lays still on the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. He can't answer me cause he has no energy left. Soon he will die." Astayanax say   
laughing madly.  
  
Janus's picture appears on screen.  
  
"And soon neither shall she. And I will have the monster that will destroy those pesky rangers and free   
me." Astayanax says.  
  
  
And now for episode 16…  
  
  
The rangers and Janus are meeting at the soda shop.  
  
"I can't believe that you are the gray warrior." Carlos says.  
  
"I can't believe it myself. I always knew that I had strong mental powers." Janus says.  
  
"Okay let's get to the main reason why we called this meeting. The gem." Zanek says.  
  
"Yeah. What is it and why does Astayanax want it?" Ashley asks.  
  
"They wanted it pretty badly. It must be very important." Cassie responds.  
  
"I have a feeling that we will find out soon." Janus says.  
  
The meeting breaks up.  
  
"Hey Janus. Would you like to go on a picnic today?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Yeah I would love that." Janus responds smiling.  
  
Carlos returns to his house and prepares a picnic lunch. He then meets Janus at angel grove park. They sit   
down and stare into each other's eyes.  
  
"We better start eating before ants come and ruin it." Carlos says.  
  
Janus blushes and takes out some food to eat.   
  
"I am glad that we finally got a date by ourselves." Carlos says.  
  
"Me too." Janus says.  
  
"Man. The ants are getting bigger all the time." Janus says.  
  
"Ants nothing. These are virii. Astayanax's foot soldiers." Carlos says.  
  
"Whatever. Shall we clean up this mess?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yes let's. Force ranger, green." Carlos says.  
  
Janus fights with her telekinetic powers and Carlos tears into them with his swords. They easily stop the   
virii. But when they are celebrating, another virii appears and takes Janus away. They both disappear.  
  
"Janus!" Carlos yells.  
  
Carlos de-morphs.  
  
"Guys. A group of virii just kidnapped Janus." Carlos yells into his communicator.  
  
The others appear.  
  
"I wonder where they took her?" Cassie wonders.  
  
Zanek scans and frowns.  
  
"I am not picking her up on earth. They must have taken her to the ship." Zanek says.  
  
"Janus. Please be okay." Carlos says looking up into space.  
  
Meanwhile Janus is being held on the bridge.  
  
"What do you want with me." Janus asks angrily.  
  
"We know who you really are. You are the gray warrior that foiled our plans so many times before."   
Thunder says.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Janus says.  
  
"You just know defeated the Virii with your mind." Thunder says.  
  
"Oh I was hitting them. I just looks like I am not landing a blow." Janus says.  
  
"Never mind. This gem see through your lies." Astayanax says.  
  
Janus's eyes go wide with fear when she sees the gem.  
  
"Ah so you have seen this before." Thunder says.  
  
Beams of energy strikes out at Janus and drains her of all her energy. A monster appears next the   
Astayanax.  
  
"Now send this monster down to earth. Send her down too. She's worthless to us. But I think it will do   
more damage for them to see her in this way." Thunder orders.  
  
They both disappear. Janus's still body appears right next to Carlos.  
  
"Janus!" Carlos yells.  
  
"I'm getting a very weak heart beat. We need to get her to my mobile lab now." Zanek yells.  
  
They all teleport out and reappear inside the mobile lab. Zanek hooks her up to the scanning devices.  
  
"It doesn't look good. Her energy has all been drained. She doesn't have long to live." Zanek says sadly.  
  
"No! There has to be something to save her." Carlos says.  
  
"There is." A voice says.  
  
Auros appears.  
  
"What is it my mentor?" Zanek asks.  
  
"I can create a new armor. One that is tailored to her power. A new gray mind armor. It might not work   
but it's the only hope she has." Auros says.  
  
"Then do it. Anything." Carlos says desperately.  
  
"Where did all her energy go?" Ashley wonders.  
  
As if to answer her, a large roar sounds outside. The rangers all rush outside to see a big monster attacking   
the forest around them.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Carlos asks.  
  
Zanek scans the monster.  
  
"Yep. It's ripe with her energy. We need to be very careful. This monster will have tremendous power."   
Zanek says.  
  
"I need you here to help create the new armor." Auros says.  
  
"You guys go and fight it. I will be there as soon as I can." Zanek says reluctantly.  
  
"Don't die on me Janus." Carlos says giving Janus one last look before he and the others rush off.  
  
"Force ranger, yellow." Ashley yells.  
  
"Force ranger, blue." Karone yells.  
  
"Force ranger, black." Cassie yells.  
  
"Force ranger, green." Carlos yells.  
  
They start attacking the monster but it is way too powerful and easily slams then down on the ground with   
so much pressure that they can't move.  
  
"Thunder power up." Carlos says weakly.  
  
The others follow suit and they are able to stand up. The monster screams and fires a huge blast of pure   
energy at the rangers. The energy strikes the rangers and suddenly disassembles their armors.  
  
"What the?" Carlos asks.  
  
"We need the megazord." Karone yells.  
  
The zords come and the rangers each leap into their own one. Then the zords come together. The monster   
becomes bigger.  
  
"Megazord fighting mode." Karone yells.  
  
The zord reconfigures to a standing robot with its cannon and sword.  
  
"Fire the cannon at full power." Karone yells.  
  
The cannon fires a beam of energy that strikes the monster but the monster just reflects the beam right   
back. The resulting hit brings the zord down to its knees. The monster screams again and prepares to fire   
again.  
  
"Oh man. That brought down the shields. Another hit like that and we are finished." Carlos yells.  
  
The megazord struggles to get up but cannot.  
  
"Can't get up. We are sitting ducks." Carlos says.  
  
"They need me out there." Zanek says looking at the losing battle.  
  
"Okay you have done all you can. All we can do now is pray." Auros says.  
  
Zanek rushes out and jumps into the megazord.  
  
"We need to reconfigure the megazord to become the ultra zord." Zanek yells.  
  
He manipulates the controls but frowns.  
  
"Damn. Don't have enough power to do it." Zanek yells.  
  
Inside the mobile lab Janus's monitors go flat line.  
  
"No don't leave us. They need you." Auros pleads.  
  
The monitor continues to go flat line.   
  
"He's preparing to fire." Zanek says.  
  
"And there's no way to dodge it. We're finished." Carlos says.  
  
A beam of energy leaps from the monster's hand and slowly makes it's deadly way towards the megazord.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #17: the coming of the 6th ranger.  
  
Previously on Power Rangers…  
  
Inside the mobile lab Janus's monitors go flat line.  
  
"No don't leave us. They need you." Auros pleads.  
  
The monitor continues to flat line.   
  
"He's preparing to fire." Zanek says.  
  
"And there's no way to dodge it. We're finished." Carlos says.  
  
A beam of energy leaps from the monster's hand and slowly makes it's deadly way towards the megazord.  
  
  
  
Janus is in a dream field floating through nothingness.  
  
"Where am I?" Janus asks.  
  
Auros's face appears.  
  
"You are dying but that is not your destiny. You must survive to fulfill. Your destiny is not to only help   
this team but another one someday." Auros says.  
  
Janus sees a vision of the megazord blowing up and taking out the rangers with it.  
  
"No!" Janus screams.  
  
Suddenly a beam of energy shoots out of Janus and puts up a temporary shield in front of the megazord.   
The blast is absorbed by it. Carlos puts his hands down in front of his face.  
  
"Huh what happened?" Carlos says.  
  
Zanek is working at the controls to find that out himself.  
  
"Some kind of an energy shield came up to stop it before it could hit us. Seemed to be some kind of a   
psyche shield." Zanek says frowning.  
  
"Janus. She must be okay." Carlos says smiling.  
  
"Oh wow. The megazord is also getting its energy somehow. Ultra zord configuration mode begin."   
Zanek says.  
  
The megazord stands up and begins to change. When it's finished it's still upright but it's bristling with   
weapons all over it's chest and is carrying a massive double-edged sword now.  
  
"Cool. Well what are we waiting for? Let's send this monster back to where it came from." Carlos yells.  
  
  
And now for episode 17…  
  
  
"Weapons mode online. Power up all weapons including the primary one." Zanek yells while working on   
the console.  
  
A bunch of holes appear in the ultra zords chest and the sword begins to glow.  
  
"Weapon mode activated. All weapons powered up." The computer voice says.  
  
"Let's show what the ultra zord I made of." Zanek yells.  
  
The ultra zord rushes forward with its sword and smashes into the monster.  
  
"Man this is what I missed all that time I was in cryo. I haven't had to bring the megazord to ultra   
configuration since the final battle." Zanek says.  
  
The words final battle echoes through his head.  
  
"He's attacking again." A man yells in the cockpit of the ultrazord.  
  
Outside the terrifying sight of Dark Spector appears as his fist slams into the ultra zord with all his force.   
The megazord starts to break up and explode. Zanek and the others float apart.  
  
"No! Lanatek." Zanek screams.  
  
He reaches out for her but he can't reach enough. Dark Spector finishes the others off but somehow Zanek   
is left unscathed.  
  
"It is your destiny to survive." A voice says in Zanek's head.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts switch to the present again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Carlos asks looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Just remembering a bad time." Zanek says.  
  
Zanek takes a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Computer. Power up main weapon and fire." Zanek says.  
  
On the chest of the Ultra zord, all the open panels hum with energy and they all shoot energy beams that   
gather at one central point. The ball gets bigger and bigger until the ultra zord reaches out to grab it. The   
ultra zord throws the ball at the monster but it dodges it.  
  
"Damn it. And it will take a bit to recharge that weapon." Zanek says.  
  
The ultra zord tears into the monster with its sword but it doesn't do much damage. Inside the med lab,   
Janus's eyes fly open and she sits up.  
  
"It's time for you to fulfil you destiny. The reason why you were given your gifts." Auros says.  
  
Janus nods and takes her new gray swords.  
  
"Force ranger, gray." Janus yells.  
  
"Now remember. Your powers are even more limited than the others are. Since your armor is an extra one   
that I created, it is more of a strain on my powers. Use it only when absolutely necessary." Auros says.  
  
Janus nods then rushes outside of the med lab. She pulls her swords out and faces the monster that as   
assaulting the ultra zord.  
  
"I am the gray ranger. Savior to good, nightmare to you." Janus yells.  
  
The swords fly out of her hands and cut through the monster. The monster screams in pain and doubles   
over.  
  
"Now while its defenses are down. Computer activate secondary weapon and power up energy collector."   
Zanek says.  
  
"Energy collector?" Carlos asks.  
  
"Yes. We still have to get Janus's energy back." Zanek says.  
  
"She seems to be doing fine without it." Carlos says seeing Janus on the monitor. "Better than fine even."  
  
"That's just a temporary energy boost from the armor. She still will die without her essence." Zanek says.  
  
"Damn. Well what are we waiting for? Let's get it back." Carlos says.  
  
"Fire secondary weapon." Zanek says.  
  
A beam of energy shoots from the sword and strikes the monster. It seems to make it weaker.  
  
"There. That weakened his structure. We should be able to get the energy back now. Computer activate   
energy collectors." Zanek says.  
  
A large strand of energy goes between the monster and the ultra zord. Eventually the monster gets smaller   
and smaller until It's no bigger than a human is.  
  
"Primary weapon recharged." The computer says.  
  
"Fire." Zanek says.  
  
Once again a huge ball of energy forms in front of the ultra zord. It grabs it and throws it at the monster.   
This time it connects and the monster disassembles.  
  
"All right. Did Janus get her energy back?" Carlos asks.  
  
They look down and see the energy ribbon flowing into Janus.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Zanek asks.  
  
"Yes." Carlos responds happily.  
  
They de-morph and return to the med lab where Auros is waiting.  
  
"I am proud of how you fought out there Janus. You are truly worthy to wear the ranger armor." Auros   
says.  
  
"Thanx. It's great to fight as a hero and actually be able to remember it afterwards" Janus smiles as the   
others all pat her on the back.  
  
"You will need each other more than ever for the worst is yet to come. When it comes you will all be   
tested as individuals and as a team." Auros says.  
  
  
T.J. is still in captivity fighting.  
  
"My master. When will I be able to fight the rangers?" T.J. asks.  
  
"Soon." Astayanax responds.  
  
"I have been in this room for several weeks now. I grow tired of this constant training. I am ready now."   
T.J. says.  
  
"I will tell you when you are ready. Don't you dare to presume to tell me when you are ready. I created   
you and I can destroy you." Astayanax yells.  
  
"You have failed me again. If you fail one more time then you will pay dearly." Thunder yells at Xtlc.  
  
"Oh I have a plan alright. One you might not like." Xtlc says to himself after leaving the ship.  
  
The rangers are all standing where the battle was. They are all looking at Janus in her gray ranger splendor.  
  
"I know that the worse is probably yet to come. But I feel better with someone like Janus on the team."   
Zanek says.  
  
"I am gonna have to get used to having my girlfriend fighting with me." Carlos says smiling.  
  
Karone hits him in the arm.  
  
"Uh I mean welcome to the team." Carlos says.  
  
"I know that the worse is probably yet to come. But I feel better with someone like Janus on the team."   
Zanek says.  
  
They all form a big circle and join hands.  
  
"Force rangers." They all yell as they jump in the air.  
  
The end…  
  
Next time a psychic is targeted. Will he see the destruction of the rangers, or his own?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #18: the psychic.  
  
Janus is walking down the street heading towards the usual ranger meeting at the soda shop. She turns the   
corner fast and suddenly runs into a guy.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." The man says.  
  
He helps her and when he sees visions of her crossing the street.  
  
"No!" He says.  
  
He sees her getting hit by a speeding truck that ran a red light.  
  
"What's wrong?" Janus asks worried.  
  
"Please trust me miss. I see things. You must be careful crossing the next street." The man says.  
  
"Okay. I have to go now." Janus says wanting to get away from this weirdo.  
  
"Please be careful." The man says than walks away.  
  
Janus walks away wierded out. She approaches the sidewalk and waits for the signal to turn. Meanwhile a   
block down the street a truck is barreling down.  
  
"Man I cannot believe that I let myself get so behind. I'd better rush this." The driver says.  
  
Janus begins to cross the street.  
  
  
And now for episode 18…  
  
  
Something holds back Janus just as a truck goes barreling through the red light inches from her. The wind   
knocks her back but she is okay.  
  
"Hey you idiot. Don't you know what a red light means?" Janus yells after the truck but it is so far away   
now that the driver could never hear her.  
  
Janus continues to walk to the soda shop but she stops suddenly and remembers what the weird man told   
her.  
  
"You must be careful crossing the next street." The man's warning echoes in her head.  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Nah it must have been a coincidence." Janus says.  
  
She enters the soda shop and sits down with the other rangers.  
  
"First off, once again welcome to the team." Zanek says shaking hands with Janus.  
  
The others shake hands and smile. Carlos kisses her hand, which makes Janus blush.  
  
"So we have definitely faced one of the most dangerous monsters yet. And Auros says the worst is yet to   
come?" Karone asks.  
  
"Yeah and something tells me that wasn't the last time we have seen a monster like that. One that was   
created from someone's energy, not with a virus." Zanek responds.  
  
"It was awful having no energy. It was like I was still alive but couldn't move my body or think." Janus   
says shuddering.  
  
Carlos puts his arm around Janus and comforts her.  
  
"It's okay now. It's over." Carlos says.  
  
Janus lays her head on Carlos's chest and smiles.   
  
"Okay I think that's all to talk about in this meeting. See you all later." Zanek says.  
  
They all get up and walk out. Carlos and Janus walk down the street.  
  
"I met a funny guy earlier. He grabbed my arm after we ran into each other and then he gasped. He   
warned me to be careful crossing the street. I didn't think anything of it until I was almost hit by a   
speeding truck. If I hadn't hesitated thinking about what he said, I could be dead right now." Janus says.  
  
"Oh god. Why didn't tell me you were almost hurt or worse?" Carlos asks shocked.  
  
"I didn't get a chance until now. I didn't want to worry everybody." Janus responds.  
  
"I believe that it's possible to have sight of the future. I just don't believe that most of the people who   
claim to be psychics, are." Carlos says.  
  
Xtlc is standing in front of a wall. Suddenly a face appears.  
  
"I implore you. Please let me return." Xtlc says.  
  
"I told you before. You cannot return unless your master wishes you free." A voice says.  
  
"Like that's ever gonna happen." Xtlc says angrily.  
  
"Whether it can happen or not, that is one the rules. Good luck." The voice says.  
  
Xtlc screams and starts throwing things around him. The man that Janus met earlier is walking down when   
he hears the noise. He walks down the alley that Xtlc is.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asks.  
  
Xtlc stops and turns towards the psychic with a full angry glare.  
  
"None of your business mortal." Xtlc yells.  
  
"I know who you are. I know these things. It's a gift. A curse at times also." The man says.  
  
"Then who am I." Xtlc asks.  
  
"A lonely being that is trapped in this world by our species desires." The man says.  
  
Xtlc is thrown off guard by the fact that he knows that he isn't of this world.  
  
"I also know that you are gonna turn me into a monster. But I am not afraid cause I also see that I will be   
saved." The man says.  
  
"Actually I hadn't thought about who to turn but you gave me a great idea." Xtlc says.  
  
"But I have to make a wish right?" The man asks.  
  
"Yeah that helps. I don't have any power over someone unless they make a wish." Xtlc says.  
  
"Fine. Hmm let me think. I want to not know the future anymore." The man says.  
  
Xtlc looks shocked.  
  
"Surprised? I am tired of seeing the future. I see everybody's future but mine. They haunt my dreams. I   
want to sleep nights." The man says.  
  
"Fine your wish is my command." Xtlc says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and disappears. A spore enters the man's body. The man's eyes start glowing.   
Suddenly visions of his future and only his future flash in front of his eyes.  
  
"Damn you Xtlc. I said I didn't want to see any futures at all." The man says.  
  
Xtlc's laugh echoes all over the alley. The man walks all over the place. Meanwhile Zanek's alarm goes   
off.  
  
"What is that noise?" Cassie asks.  
  
"It's my warning system. I figured out that when a monster is created by our enemy, a large energy surge   
happens." Zanek responds.  
  
He takes out the scanner and looks at it.  
  
"Hmm. Doesn't look like it's another one created with energy. They must have gone back to the old   
method." Zanek says.  
  
"Well where is it?" Cassie asks.  
  
"I will track the monster. It will also tell me who it is, just in case the monsters are still looking like the   
human that was changed." Zanek says.  
  
Cassie nods and calls the others. Soon the others all appear and start running with Zanek and Cassie.   
Meanwhile the psychic is standing around confused.  
  
"I am seeing other people's future now but it's all bad. How? I never saw anything like this before. Could   
me becoming a monster have changed that?" The man wonders.  
  
He stumbles around and approaches people.  
  
"You are all in danger. Please listen to me." The man says.  
  
The people just stay away from him. Some run away in fear that he is some kind of nut.  
  
"That's far enough. You won't be scaring people with news of danger anymore." Zanek says morphed.  
  
"I won't fight you. Cause I can see that I will be destroyed no matter what I do." The man says.  
  
"You won't be destroyed. We can turn you back." Zanek says.  
  
"What is going on here? He won't fight. I can't have that. Bring him to me." Astayanax says.  
  
The psychic is beamed aboard to a room. Astayanax appears.  
  
"So you are the one responsible for all the terror on earth." The man says.  
  
"You will do as I say or I will destroy you right here and now." Astayanax says.  
  
"I see my destruction in the future no matter what anyway. I may as well die fast instead of in a viscous   
battle." The man says.  
  
"Oh I can make you die slow and very painful. Now will you fight or not?" Astayanax asks.  
  
"I have seen my future. I will fail you anyway so what is the point?" The man says.  
  
"The future can be changed." Xtlc says appearing.  
  
"You again. The lonely one." The man says.  
  
"You can change your own future. Go and fight the rangers. You will beat them. I know you will." Xtlc   
says.  
  
"How do you know that?" The man says.  
  
"Cause I will be with you." Xtlc says.  
  
Suddenly he merges with the psychic.  
  
"Leave it up to me." Xtlc says.  
  
Xtlc disappears.  
  
"Excellent idea my servant. With his future telling and your powers, you will be unstoppable." Astayanax   
says laughing.  
  
The rangers are startled when the psychic returns.  
  
"Once again. Give up now or we will be forced to fight you." Zanek orders.  
  
"Give up? Why we have only begun." Xtlc says.  
  
"That voice. It isn't his. But it sounds familiar." Cassie says.  
  
Xtlc fires beams of energy at the rangers and they dodge them. The rangers' fire back but Xtlc seems to   
dodge them just as they are fired. As if he knows ahead of time.  
  
"Hah. With my powers and his future telling abilities, you don't stand a chance." Xtlc says.  
  
The rangers rush in for hand to hand combat but Xtlc easily dodges them, long before they can even get   
close to strike.  
  
"This is getting annoying." Xtlc says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and suddenly the rangers are all encased in four sided barriers.  
  
"Ah that's better. Your futile attempts were beginning to feel like being bitten by bugs." Xtlc says.  
  
Xtlc screams when he is hit in the back by a blast of mental energy.  
  
"What the?" Xtlc spins around.  
  
"I am the gray ranger. You are a threat to my friends and I will not allow you to stop them." Janus says.  
  
Janus keeps on firing blast after blast and brings Xtlc to his knees.  
  
"No! Why can't I see this in the future?" Xtlc asks.  
  
"Cause I am blocking your ability to do that. The man you have possessed may have a powerful mind but   
mine is more powerful." Janus responds.  
  
Janus turns towards the barriers and breaks them with her mind.  
  
"Computer. Commence with the scan and develop an anti-viral program." Zanek says quickly.  
  
The computer quickly beeps and Zanek pulls out the needle gun.  
  
"Here's your future right here." Zanek says.  
  
Xtlc lies helpless as the needle strikes his body and forces him out. The psychic returns to normal and runs   
away.  
  
"Oh it's you Cltx." Janus says.  
  
"No it's Lctx." Cassie says.  
  
"THAT'S XTLC." Xtlc screams.  
  
He snaps his fingers and the rangers' swords turn to crabs and they drop them.  
  
"You will never defeat me. It's time I get rid of you once and for all for my master." Xtlc says.  
  
Meanwhile the psychic is hiding around the corner and steps out.  
  
"My poor lonely man. You really want to be free so badly. You will never be free if you keep doing that   
evil man's deeds." The man says.  
  
Suddenly a spore comes flying out of Xtlc and emerges with the psychic.  
  
"What are you doing?" Xtlc asks confused.  
  
The man looks up and his eyes are glowing.  
  
"Your master is now a part of me. I am essentially your master in part. I therefore wish for your freedom."   
The man says.  
  
His eyes die down and the spore leaves his body and dies.  
  
"What?" Xtlc says.  
  
"You're free. That was what you needed to be free right? To have your master wish it." The man asks.  
  
"I am free." Xtlc yells.  
  
The rangers pull their blasters.  
  
"No don't. He was never evil. He was just enslaved by an evil person." The man says holding up his   
hands.  
  
Xtlc flies around screaming with glee.  
  
"I'm out of here. Oh wait but first." Xtlc says.  
  
He snaps his fingers and the crabs become swords once more.  
  
"I am sorry for what I was made to do." Xtlc says.  
  
He disappears.  
  
"You are forgiven." Zanek says quietly.  
  
Later on Janus walks the psychic to his house and makes sure he is okay.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thanx for saving me. I feel like my powers finally helped someone." The man says   
smiling.  
  
They shake hands. Suddenly the psychic has flashes of Janus. Ones of her testing out a ship drive. Of her   
being flung into another galaxy and struggling against a powerful enemy. Of her being a hero among   
others in a team.  
  
"What is it? Another vision?" Janus asks.  
  
"I can't tell you about it but I can tell you one thing. This trial you are going through isn't the only one.   
You will face another one and will learn to rely on others to survive." The man responds.  
  
As the man walks away, Janus wonders what he meant. On the ship Astayanax is having a temper tantrum   
that is nearly tearing up the bridge.  
  
"That is the second servant I have lost. I am tired of your failures Thunder." Astayanax yells.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Thunder asks scared.  
  
"I always wondered what would happen if I used one of these on you." Astayanax says.  
  
A spore appears in his hand and he grins evilly.  
  
"No my master. Please. I will succeed. I promise." Thunder yells back away.  
  
"You better succeed." Astayanax says.  
  
The spore merges with Thunder.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week the rangers will face a monster unlike any other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #19 Lightning strikes part 1.  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
"That is the second servant I have lost. I am tired of your failures Thunder." Astayanax yells.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Thunder asks scared.  
  
"I always wondered what would happen if I used one of these on you." Astayanax says.  
  
A spore appears in his hand and he grins evilly.  
  
"No my master. Please. I will succeed. I promise." Thunder yells back away.  
  
"You better succeed." Astayanax says.  
  
The spore merges with Thunder.  
  
  
  
"A massive thunder storm has struck angel grove. A storm worse than anything in recorded history. City   
officials are recommending people to turn off their power until the storm is over to avoid power surges." A   
reporter says.  
  
A huge bolt of lightening strikes down someone right behind the reporter.  
  
"This is Rita Ricardo reporting." The reporter says.  
  
The camera light goes off.  
  
"Okay let's get the hell out of here. My boss must be nuts to put a reporter in a situation like this." Rita   
says.  
  
They rush for the van and get in. The cameraman tries to start the van but it won't turn over.  
  
"Damn it. What a time for the battery to go dead." The cameraman yells.  
  
Suddenly another huge bolt of lightening strikes the van.  
  
"Arghhh." Rita yells.  
  
"Don't touch the metal parts." The cameraman says.  
  
But the electricity somehow jumps the metal and fries the two people inside the van. Meanwhile at the   
studio, the weatherman is reporting on the storm.  
  
"The storm has been going on for an hour now. There is no end in sight but the warning to turn off all   
power is still in effect. This channel will go off the air right after I finish the weather." The weatherman   
says.  
  
"Oh you will be in for a long wait. For this storm will never end." Astayanax says laughing evilly.  
  
  
And now for episode 19…  
  
Cassie is in her house cowering from the tremendous and frightening thunderstorm going on outside. She   
paid heed to the warnings and has no power on in her house. The phone rings and Cassie walks over to   
answer it. Before she can touch it however, the phone blows up. Cassie screams. Meanwhile Zanek is in   
his mobile lab doing scans of the storm. Auros appears.  
  
"This isn't a normal storm is it?" Zanek asks.  
  
"No. I can feel that Astayanax is behind this somehow." Auros says shaking his head.  
  
"But how?" Zanek wonders frustrated.  
  
He is concentrating so hard that he doesn't hear a beeping coming from his bag. A huge bolt strikes the lab   
but its special alloy absorbs it and sends it into the ground. The loud thunder sound breaks Zanek's   
concentration and he finally hears the beeping. He zeroes in on it and pulls out his warning device.  
  
"Of course. A monster has been created. Is it possible that the monster is so powerful that it is taking the   
form of a whole storm?" Zanek asks.  
  
"Ever since I met Astayanax, I have learned to never throw away any possibility." Auros responds.  
  
Zanek pushes some buttons on the scanner.  
  
"Oh man. The readings on this one are off the chart. I have bad feeling about this." Zanek says.  
  
Zanek pulls out his communicator.  
  
"This is Zanek. Listen in, I have some information on this storm." Zanek says.  
  
The others acknowledge.  
  
"It's a monster. I am not sure how but the monster is so powerful that it may have been able to take on the   
form of a storm." Zanek says.  
  
"That's twisted." Karone says.  
  
"How can we stop this monster if it's a storm?" Carlos asks.  
  
"I have a weapon that I think will force the monster to concentrate into a smaller form than a storm." Zanek   
says.  
  
"Let's all meet outside angel Grove Park. Morph before we get there." Carlos says.  
  
The others agree and Zanek leaves the lab.  
  
"Be careful." Auros says.  
  
"I will." Zanek says.  
  
They all meet at the park entrance and plan. Zanek pulls out a large weapon.  
  
"This is the weapon I was talking about. I need to find what's close to the epicenter of this storm first."   
Zanek says.  
  
Suddenly a bolt of lightening strikes really close by and makes all the rangers jump.  
  
"God that was close. Let's do this now. I don't like being out during a storm." Cassie says.  
  
Zanek gets out his scanner and looks around with it. He points to the west side of the forest and they all   
follow.  
  
"Oh my god. What the hell is that?" Janus asks.  
  
She is looking at a big ball of energy that is floating above the ground.  
  
"Looks like we have found the source of the storm." Zanek says.  
  
He raises his weapon and fires on the epicenter. But instead of working, the globe fires a fierce beam of   
lightening right at Cassie. It strikes her and she falls to the ground twitching.  
  
"Cassie." Ashley yells.  
  
"Auros. Beam her out of here now." Zanek yells.  
  
Cassie disappears.  
  
"I hope she will be okay but we need to deal with this now." Zanek says.  
  
Zanek raises his weapon again.  
  
"No. If you fire that thing again then it will attack us again." Ashley says.  
  
"I set the wrong frequency. That was more of a feedback." Zanek says.  
  
Zanek fires again and this time the epicenter goes wild and all the lightning comes together to form one   
monster of pure energy.  
  
"What is it?" Janus asks.  
  
"It's made up completely of energy. It's unlike anything we have faced before and its power is off the   
charts." Zanek says.  
  
The being changes into a beam of energy and shoots right through the rangers, knocking them all down.   
The being changes back behind them.  
  
"Wait a minute. The scanner is now saying that this monster is still made from a virus. Computer scan and   
create an anti viral program." Zanek yells.  
  
The computer quickly beeps and Zanek points the needle weapon at the monster.  
  
"I will teach you to hurt my friends." Zanek yells.  
  
He fires the needle but it passes right through the monster and embeds itself in a tree.  
  
"Oh my good. It's not solid enough for the needle injection system to work. We need the zords." Zanek   
says.  
  
"What about becoming the white ranger?" Ashley asks.  
  
"No. We need Cassie for that. And even if we still had her right now, I don't think it would do any good."   
Zanek responds.  
  
"We need the Megazord." Carlos yells.  
  
The zords all appear and everybody but Cassie jumps into their zords. The zords come together to form the   
Megazord.  
  
"Computer scan and create a anti viral program." Zanek says.  
  
The monster fired a constant stream of energy that envelops the megazord. Inside the megazord is shaking   
violently.  
  
"It's draining our energy." Carlos yells.  
  
"Computer. Change the frequency of the zord's energy. Let's make it taste bad." Zanek says.  
  
The change helps for a few seconds but the drain continues.  
  
"Damn it. He's changed his frequency also." Zanek says.  
  
"Anti viral program completed." The computer says.  
  
"Fire." Zanek yells.  
  
The cannon powers up and fires on the monster. It seems to work at first but suddenly the energy   
backlashes against the cannon and blows it up.  
  
"He overloaded the cannon. Now we have no way to get rid of this virus." Zanek says.  
  
"Ultrazord." Carlos says.  
  
The megazord changes its configuration and gets its big double-edged sword.  
  
"Computer. Activate main weapon." Zanek says.  
  
The others look at him weird.  
  
"That is made of energy. The monster is made of energy. Don't you think this will have no affect?" Carlos   
asks.  
  
"I am not gonna use it to fire energy. I am gonna use it to take the energy. Like we did with the monster   
that was created with Janus's energy." Zanek says.  
  
"Main weapon ready." The computer says.  
  
"Weapon in collect mode, FIRE!" Zanek yells.  
  
All the panels in the chest start forming a sucking energy motion that brings the monster towards them and   
it disappears as they suck it all in.  
  
"It worked." Zanek says.  
  
Suddenly the consoles go wild.  
  
"What's going on?" Carlos yells.  
  
"He is still alive. He is integrating his energy into the zords systems. Abandon ship." Zanek yells.  
  
They all jump out the Ultrazord. The ultrazord suddenly disappears.  
  
"It's gone." Zanek says sadly.  
  
"Let's go check on Cassie." Carlos says.  
  
They all teleport.  
  
"How is she?" Ashley asks Auros.  
  
"Not good. The chock scrambled her brain waves. She is in a coma." Auros responds.  
  
Janus turns on the TV and gasps.  
  
"Guys look at this." Janus says.  
  
They all look at the TV and see the Ultrazord attacking the city.  
  
"This is really happening. The power rangers, our supposed city protectors, are attacking us now." The   
announcer says.  
  
The Ultrazord turns towards the camera and fires a blast that takes it out. The signal goes bad. The rangers   
just stand there stunned.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week the rangers will face their greatest enemy, their own weapon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #20: Thunder fizzles out.  
  
Previously on Power rangers thunder force…  
  
They all look at the TV and see the Ultrazord attacking the city.  
  
"This is really happening. The power rangers, our supposed city protectors, are attacking us now." The   
announcer says.  
  
The Ultrazord turns towards the camera and fires a blast that takes it out. The signal goes bad. The rangers   
just stand there stunned.  
  
  
The signal returns to show that the ultrazord has disassembled into its separate components.  
  
"What is it up to now?" Janus asks.  
  
To the shock of them all, five rangers step out of the zords.  
  
"Wait a minute. The rangers have come out of their weapons." The reporter says.  
  
"We are here to say that we are tired to saving this city all the time. It's time you bowed down to us." The   
red ranger says.  
  
Zanek shakes his head.  
  
"You have 24 hours to surrender to us and our master or we will destroy this city." The blue ranger says.  
  
Karone looks on in rage.  
  
"We will return." The red ranger says.  
  
They all get in their zords and take off. The real rangers just stand there in front of the TV in shock and   
rage.  
  
  
And now for episode 20…  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Carlos asks.  
  
The computer beeps behind Zanek and he goes to check it.  
  
"The computer did a scan of those fakers. They are made of energy. I think that somehow the monster got   
our energy signatures and replicated us." Zanek says.  
  
"First the monster steals our zords, now it is impersonating us and making us look bad." Carlos says   
scowling.  
  
"Let's go and teach it a lesson." Karone says.  
  
Carlos looks over at Cassie worriedly.  
  
They all morph and teleport to the scene of the attack.  
  
"Come on out you fakers. Face us." Zanek yells to the Ultrazord.  
  
The Ultrazord turns it's sword towards the rangers but instead of attacking, Five figures jump out and land   
next to the real rangers.  
  
"The real rangers are here and we want our zords back." Zanek says.  
  
"We are the real rangers. We faked attacking the city to get you out here. Give it up faker." The fake red   
ranger says.  
  
"We shall see who the real one is." The fake blue ranger says.  
  
They attack each other and seem to be well matched. The rangers get thrown back as the fake ones blast   
them with their weapons.  
  
Suddenly the rangers notice that their armor is breaking apart.  
  
"What the hell kind of weapon are you using?" Zanek asks shocked.  
  
"Nothing. Since your powers are fake, they aren't as powerful as the real ones." The fake red ranger   
responds.  
  
Before long the rangers are all de-morphed and hurting.  
  
"Let's get out of here and find out what's going on." Zanek says.  
  
They teleport out.   
  
"I can track where they are going." The fake green ranger says.  
  
"No. We will find them." The fake red ranger says.  
  
Meanwhile back at the mobile lab, the rangers have arrived. Auros is shaking his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. Cassie's condition is worsening. I am afraid that she doesn't have long to live." Auros says   
sadly.  
  
The rangers just stand there sadly.  
  
"I can't believe we are losing another one." Ashley says.  
  
Suddenly the monitors start going wild.  
  
"Her molecular structure is breaking down. I don't know why." Zanek says.  
  
Right before their eyes, Cassie slowly disassembles and disappears.  
  
"No Cassie!" Ashley yells crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. There was nothing anyone could do." Auros says.  
  
"Can you explain how this happened to her? All she got was shocked. Why would that cause what we just   
saw?" Ashley asks.  
  
"I don't know." Zanek responds shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Come out of their fakers." A familiar voice says.  
  
Zanek's face turns red and he races outside.  
  
"You killed one of us. You destroyed our powers. I will never let you get away with that." Zanek yells.  
  
The others run out. They begin to fight again with both sides un-morphed. Ashley gets hit with a beam of   
energy and collapses twitching just like Cassie.  
  
"NO!" Zanek yells.  
  
Soon there after Ashley goes the same way that Cassie did.  
  
"You bastards." Zanek yells.  
  
He rushes forward with his sword and clashes with the other red ranger's sword. But the sword breaks in   
half. Then the hilt just melts in his hand.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Zanek asks.  
  
"You are the fake ones and you are going away." The fake red ranger says.  
  
Zanek tries to punch the red ranger but finds that his hand is starting to get all floppy. The red rangers'   
nods at the blue ranger and it shoots Zanek with the same weapon. Zanek disappears quicker that Ashley.  
  
"And then there were two." The blue ranger says.  
  
"We won't give up. Even if there becomes only one of us left." Carlos yells.  
  
"We still haven't found the main one yet. I would of thought that it would be inside the red ranger." The   
red ranger says.  
  
Carlos yells and does a jump kick at the blue ranger but his leg goes lame before he can reach the blue   
ranger. He lands roughly on the ground when his legs are no longer any good.  
  
"What are you doing to us?" Carlos asks on the ground.  
  
"Finding whoever is the leader." The red ranger responds.  
  
"You killed him." Karone says.  
  
"No. He was the team leader but not the real leader." The blue ranger says.  
  
Carlos's body starts to melt and the blue ranger blasts him.  
  
"So your it." The red ranger says.  
  
The blue ranger blasts Karone but the beam has no affect.  
  
"Yep it's her." The blue ranger says.  
  
The red ranger takes out an injection gun.  
  
"Computer scan and develop an anti viral program." The red ranger.  
  
"Wait. How did you get one of those and why are you using it on me?" Karone asks.  
  
"I think she really doesn't know what she really is. Should we tell her?" The blue ranger asks.  
  
"Okay. Listen up. This is the real story. When Astayanax created a monster out of Thunder, for some   
reason he created a good monster. When that failed he started a new plan, To make duplicates of us. The   
duplicates took the megazord from us so Thunder helped us get it back. You aren't really human. That's   
why you have been disassembling like that. The weapon that the real Karone has just sped up the process."   
The red ranger responds.  
  
"No! How can that be true? I must be the real Karone. I have memories of my past. Of being kidnapped   
and brought up as a bad princess." Karone says.  
  
"Apparently Astayanax was pretty thorough. He must have gotten all our memories somehow." The red   
ranger says.  
  
The computer beeps that the weapon is ready.  
  
"No. I won't be destroyed. I am Karone I tell you." Karone yells.  
  
Red pulls out the weapon and fires it on Karone. The injection happens and she turns back into energy.  
  
"If she was fake. Why do I feel so weird about killing her?" Zanek asks.  
  
"Cause she was too real. You probably felt like if you had killed me." Karone says.  
  
Suddenly an energy field comes down to the ground.  
  
"Thanx Thunder for helping us. Do you want me to inject you and return you to normal?" Zanek asks.  
  
"No. I kinda like it this way. Sides I am finally free from that evil virus." Thunder responds.  
  
"Good luck then. Whatever you plan to do now." Karone says.  
  
"Oh I am not leaving yet. I have a certain other person that needs saving. Even if I don't like him much."   
Thunder says.  
  
Thunder disappears and reappears on the explorer bridge. He merges with Turlok.  
  
"Arghhh. What are you doing to me?" Astayanax yells.  
  
"I am freeing Turok from your control. You will have to find another lackey to do your dirty work."   
Thunder responds.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Astayanax yells into his voice disappears along with the rest of his essence.  
  
Turlok looks around confused.  
  
"What happened to me? Where's the captain?" Turlok asks.  
  
"We don't know. The virus that was controlling you turned him into an energy being." Rio responds.  
  
"Well now that I am not in control, I am taking command of this ship." Turlok says.  
  
He looks over at the scanning console.  
  
"My lord. That planet has tons of resources. What have you all been doing while I was under control?"   
Turlok asks.  
  
"Following the orders of the captain and that virus." Rio says.  
  
"Well that is over as of now. I want those resources and do whatever it takes to get them." Turlok says.  
  
The officers nod. Turlok returns to his quarters and finds the alien gem in there. He picks it up and looks it   
at with a smile.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #21: hyperactivity.  
  
On the explorer ship, the scanning officer is scanning the earth. His eyes brighten up with what he finds.  
  
"Sir. I have found what the database says is the long lost emerald of Anastasia. It is worth millions of credits on the black market." The officer says.  
  
"These idiot humans have a literal gold mine and they don't even know it." Turlok says.  
  
"Actually they do sort of. I am picking up heavy security around the gem. It's nothing for us but they must know it's worth something." The scanning officer says.  
  
"I want that gem. I need somebody that is fast and cannot be detected. Now whom could we get something like that from?" Turlok wonders.  
  
On earth Karone is babysitting for a friend.  
  
"Good luck. He's a real handful." The mom says.  
  
"I want to go somewhere." Jimmy says.  
  
"They told me that we had to stay home Jimmy. Do you want to play a game?" Karone asks.  
  
"Nah. I have beaten them all so many times that they are boring." Jimmy responds shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile a floating orb is watching the scene. On the ship Turlok is watching the scene.  
  
"He may be the one that can help us." Turlok says smiling.  
  
  
And now for episode 21...  
  
Finally Karone agrees to play a board game with Jimmy. Although the more appropriate way to spell it is bored cause it's a kids game. Karone looks at the wall and sees the time.  
  
"Hey it's 9 o'clock. You are supposed to be in bed by now." Karone says.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." Jimmy says.  
  
"I'm sorry but I promised your parents." Karone says.  
  
"Okay." Jimmy says.  
  
Karone and Jimmy go upstairs to his bedroom and he lies down.  
  
"Tell me a story." Jimmy says.  
  
"What?" Karone asks.  
  
"My mom always tells me a story." Jimmy says.  
  
"Um okay." Karone says.  
  
She tells him a fairy tell and sighs frustrated when he's still awake after she is done.  
  
"Come-on now it's really time to sleep." Karone says.  
  
"That story was stupid. It was for little kids." Jimmy says.  
  
"If you really aren't a little kid than go to sleep and act like one." Karone says frustrated.  
  
"Will you sit for me again the next time? I like you." Jimmy asks.  
  
Karone blushes.  
  
"I'll see." Karone responds.  
  
Jimmy smiles and closes his eyes. An hour later his parents return home.  
  
"Wow he's asleep? With the other sitters he's usually still awake when we get home and we're early." The mother asks.  
  
"Yeah well it wasn't easy." Karone responds smiling.  
  
She gets paid and leaves to go home. The next day Jimmy is racing all over the house more hyper than usual.  
  
"Are you going anywhere tonight again?" Jimmy asks.  
  
"Maybe. We haven't really thought about it." His mom answers.  
  
"Can Karone come over and sit me?" Jimmy asks jumping up and down.  
  
Jimmy's mother laughs.  
  
"I'll see if she's available and only if we decide to go somewhere." Jimmy's mother responds.  
  
Jimmy yells and jumps up and down. He nearly knocks over something.  
  
"Okay please settle down now. Or you won't get a treat today." Jimmy's mother says.  
  
Jimmy sits down quietly. Jimmy's mother talks to her husband and they make a decision. She calls up Karone.  
  
"Can you come and sit for Jimmy again this evening?" Jimmy's mother asks.  
  
"Uh okay yeah. What time should I be there?" Karone responds over the phone.  
  
"5 o'clock would be good." Jimmy's mother responds.  
  
Karone hangs up and breathes a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Here I go again." Karone says.  
  
Karone arrives promptly and hears the usual rules and bedtime.  
  
"Is it alright if I take him somewhere? Like for ice cream?" Karone asks.  
  
"Oh no. He can't have sugar. It makes him very hyperactive." Jimmy's mother responds.  
  
"I'd hate to think of what he's like after eating sugar." Karone thinks.  
  
Karone sighs.  
  
"Well is there anything that he could go out for?" Karone asks.  
  
"Well he could go out for a walk. He'd love that." Jimmy's mother responds.  
  
"Walk. Walk." Jimmy says excitedly.  
  
"Then a walk it is." Karone says smiling.  
  
The parents leave the house and so do Karone and Jimmy.  
  
"It's a beautiful evening isn't it?" Karone asks.  
  
"Yeah. Come-on walk faster." Jimmy says.  
  
"I love summer evenings. So warm and it stays light for so long." Karone says.  
  
Meanwhile on the ship Turlok is watching the scene.  
  
"He's outdoors. Jokor." Turlok says.  
  
A tall skinny man with lots of weapons on his body appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes my captain?" Jokor asks.  
  
"I want that child to be my next servant. Go take this jewel and use it to turn him into a monster." Turlok says.  
  
Jokor takes the jewel.  
  
"It shall be done." Jokor says smiling.  
  
He disappears. He reappears on earth around the corner that Karone and Jimmy are approaching. He jumps out and startles Karone.  
  
"Hello young lady. Would you be interested in this beautiful jewel?" Jokor asks.  
  
"No thank you. I could never afford that." Karone responds shaking her head.  
  
"Let me look at it." Jimmy says.  
  
He grabs the jewel.  
  
"Jimmy don't take things." Karone says.  
  
Suddenly the jewel glows and Jimmy yells. He slumps to the ground and a monster appears. The man smiles and disappears.  
  
"Whoa we got a monster here." Karone says into her communicator.  
  
"Force ranger, blue!" Karone yells.  
  
The monster looks at her and disappears. A second later a huge blow hits Karone and knocks her down. She looks up to see a blur take off.  
  
"Jimmy!" Karone yells at Jimmy's motionless body.  
  
The others appear.  
  
"What happened?" Cassie asks.  
  
"He touched a jewel and just collapsed and then a monster appeared." Karone responds.  
  
"Sounds like what happened to Janus when her energy got stolen." Adam says.  
  
"Where is it now?" Carlos asks.  
  
They hear screaming and an alarm go off.  
  
"I think that answers our question." Adam says.  
  
They rush over to the source of the alarm. A blur comes out the front door and it slows into a monster with a huge diamond in its hand. Suddenly a hand comes out of nowhere and takes the diamond then disappears.  
  
"Why would it want something simple like a diamond?" Karone wonders.  
  
"Destroy them hyper." A voice says.  
  
The monster becomes a blur and knocks all the rangers down hard.  
  
"Ouch. He's too fast for us to see." Karone says.  
  
"I came up with a device to store his energy just in case we don't get the chance to use the ultrazord." Zanek says.  
  
"But we have to see him first." Karone says.  
  
"I think I can help." Janus says.  
  
The rangers turn around to see Janus already morphed. Hypor appears and points his finger at Karone.  
  
"Karone look out." Carlos yells.  
  
A blast shoots very fast and hits Karone in the chest. She looks down at a hole in her chest in shock before collapsing.  
  
"Karone!" Carlos yells.  
  
"Let's get her back to the mobile lab now!" Zanek yells.  
  
They pick up Karone and all disappear. They reappear in the med bay and Zanek places her on the bed. He scans her and shakes her head.  
  
"There isn't much of a wound but for some reason she isn't responding. It's as if she doesn't have any energy." Zanek says.  
  
Meanwhile outside the monster yells and splits into two.  
  
"I'm picking up two energy signatures now." Zanek says frowning.  
  
"Could it of used her energy to duplicate itself?" Carlos asks.  
  
"It's possible. I am getting a similar energy signature from one of the monsters." Zanek responds.  
  
"Great now we have two super fast creatures out there. We couldn't even deal with one of them." Cassie says.  
  
"I said I can help. I can sense the monster's presence without using my eyes." Janus says.  
  
"How? Never mind." Carlos starts to ask.  
  
"Keep an eye on her. Don't lose her." Carlos says to Auro.  
  
They all teleport once more to the battle. The two monsters become duel blurs and start knocking the rangers down again. Janus closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
"Grey saber." Janus yells.  
  
She slashes down just as a blur is about to hit her. She gets a hit in and knocks down the monster.  
  
"Be careful. We can't defeat them until we get the kid's energy and Karone's energy." Carlos says.  
  
"Give me the device." Janus says.  
  
Zanek gives Janus the device. She closes her eyes and senses where the two monsters are. She points the device at seemingly empty space and fires it. It hits its target and sucks energy from the monster. She does it again for the others.  
  
"Okay let's finish this!" Carlos yells.  
  
Zanek concentrates his energy.  
  
"Fire power!" Zanek yells.  
  
A huge fireball hits the monsters and incinerate them. Meanwhile on the explorer ship Turlok is happy but troubled.  
  
"We got what we wanted but I can see that these rangers must be dealt with. We must do more than just plunder this planet." Turlok says.  
  
Karone returns to the house with Jimmy who doesn't remember anything. She puts him in bed. He wakes up.  
  
"Karone. I was just having a weird dream." Jimmy says.  
  
"It's okay now. Time to go to bed and you're parents will be home soon." Karone says smiling.  
  
The parents return home and pay Karone.  
  
"You are the best babysitter we have had before. Would you like to sit for him regularly?" Jimmy's mother asks.  
  
"I don't know. I think I need a break for now." Karone says.  
  
The end.  
  



	22. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #22: Shattered armor.  
  
A crewmember comes onto the bridge of the explorer ship.  
  
"Sir we still have all those spores in the cargo bay that they used as foot soldiers. What do you want to do with them?"  
  
"Destroy them. I don't want anything left on that ship that has to do with that virus." Turlok snaps.  
  
The crewmember takes a fire weapon into the cargo bay and sets fire to all the spores. He doesn't stop until they are all incinerated.  
  
"What are we going to use for foot soldiers?"  
  
"It's time to use the drones. They are stupid and don't have a thought in their head but they are effective in numbers."  
  
"But law on our home planet bans those."  
  
"We aren't on our planet right now are we?" Turlok frowns.  
  
The crewmember just sits down quietly.  
  
"I want someone that will make a great monster that can defeat the rangers."  
  
Meanwhile on earth a man is placing needles at different points of a woman's body.  
  
"You are the best acupuncturist I have ever experienced." The woman smiles.  
  
"I try my best."  
  
  
And now for episode 22...  
  
Turlok is watching Ashley walking down the street onscreen.  
  
"It's time to test the drones. Send a couple down after her." Turlok orders.  
  
The teleporter officer nods and pushes some buttons. Meanwhile Ashley is startled as a bunch of strange looking creatures appear out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Ashley asks.  
  
One responds by firing a blast of energy at her.  
  
"I guess that answers my question." Ashley says taking a fighting stance.  
  
She starts kicking and punching the creatures and seems to be winning. But suddenly one of them slams into her and she hits the wall hard.  
  
"Ouch." Ashley grunts holding her shoulder.  
  
She continues to attack in pain and then the creatures disappear.  
  
"Excellent they are good fighters." Turlok says back on the ship.  
  
Turlok frowns.  
  
"Now find me a target that can defeat the rangers." Turlok says.  
  
Ashley winces again as she bumps into a person on the street. She looks around and sees the sign of an acupuncturist.  
  
"I've always wanted to try that. Maybe he can help me with this injury." Ashley holds her arm.  
  
She walks into the store and up to the front counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asks.  
  
"Yes I was wondering if I could get in to see your doctor. I could use some acupuncturing right now." Ashley responds.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asks.  
  
Ashley looks down in disappointment.  
  
"No. I didn't even know he was here until I saw the sign." Ashley responds.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's full up today. The soonest I can get you in is next week." The receptionist says.  
  
Ashley turns and walks out sad.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Ashley spins around and sees an older man standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Sarah, cancel my 3 o'clock."   
  
"But why?"  
  
"I sense something in this one. She needs my help."  
  
"But he will be mad." The receptionist frowns.  
  
"So let him be. He gets upset too easily anyway."  
  
The receptionist sighs and picks up the phone. The man takes Ashley into his office.  
  
"Now how can I help you?"  
  
Ashley nurses her hurt shoulder.  
  
"I hurt my shoulder doing something stressful. I was hoping your technique could help lesson the pain."  
  
The man gets up and walks over to Ashley. He puts his hand on her shoulder and closes his eyes.  
  
"Yes I sense great stress in you. You have too much stress in your everyday life."  
  
"Boy do I ever." Ashley thinks about all the battles she has faced lately.  
  
"I obviously can't do anything about your shoulder pain directly. But I think that if the needle treatment can lower your stress, which may help a bit."  
  
The man instructs Ashley to take off her shirt and lay down. He takes out a bunch of needles and starts sticking them into pressure points. Ashley's grunts a bit but it doesn't seem to hurt much. After awhile the man takes the needles back out. Ashley gets up and puts her shirt back on. She feels her shoulder and smiles.  
  
"It feels a little better. Thanks."  
  
She takes out her wallet.  
  
"So what do I owe you?"  
  
The man shakes his head.  
  
"Nothing. I am glad to help people that are as stressed as you are. Just do me a favor; try to lower your stress level in your life. I know it's hard but the next injury could be much worse."  
  
"I'll try." Ashley smiles.  
  
Ashley gets up and exits the office and the font waiting room. A few minutes after she leaves, a young man enters the place after looking around suspiciously.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here to see someone about sharp needles."  
  
The receptionist sighs.  
  
"He is full up right now."  
  
"I insist."   
  
The young man barges into the back office.  
  
"You can't just go in there." The receptionist goes after him.  
  
"Can I help you?" The man looks up from his book.  
  
"Yeah you see I have a thing in my life that is causing a friend great stress and me. I hear you can deal with that."  
  
"Yes but not today. Surely my Sarah told you that."  
  
"Oh but I insist."  
  
The young man takes out the crystal and points it at the man.  
  
"You will make an impressive monster."  
  
The man yells as the crystal hits him. He slumps to the floor. The young man races outside and a beam of light turns into a monster with sharp edges poking out.  
  
"Show me what you got."  
  
The monster roars and shoots a long hard looking needle at a nearby steel building. It goes right through the wall as if it was paper.  
  
"Excellent. Now let's see if that will go through that pesky weapon of there's armor."  
  
The monster starts smashing buildings with his hard fists. Ashley hears the commotion and checks it out.  
  
"Oh oh. Time to morph."  
  
Ashley raises up her sword.  
  
"Force ranger, black!"  
  
She transforms into the black samurai armor.  
  
"This is Ashley. I have a monster sighting near downtown."  
  
Ashley rushes towards the monster.  
  
"Ah perfect. Destroy her."  
  
The young man disappears. The monster roars and brings its fist down at Ashley. She is able to block with her sword but the collision nearly jars her teeth loose.  
  
"Jeez what are you made of anyway?"  
  
"Fire blast!"  
  
A huge fireball strikes the monster and forces it back. Zanek and the others appear.  
  
"It's time you learn not to mess with the Power rangers."  
  
The monster roars and fires another needle projectile. Zanek barely dodges it and watches in horror as it punches another hole in the steel wall.  
  
"Jeez what are those things made of?"  
  
"We need more power. We need the megazord."  
  
Zanek calls on the zords and they all jump in. The zords join together. The sword comes down on the monster but the collision shakes the megazord big time.  
  
"Damn. Whatever that is made of, not even the sword is any good on it. Power cannon!"  
  
The cannon appears on the other hand.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
A blast hits the monster head on but doesn't even put a dent in it.  
  
"What is it going to take to beat this thing?"  
  
"Ultrazord!"  
  
The megazord changes configuration and an even bigger sword appears.  
  
"We can't drain its energy until it's weak enough."  
  
The sword slices at the monster but still can't penetrate it's tough skin. The monster fires a needle projectile right at the Ultrazord.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
The needle strikes and pierces the armor. The Ultrazord sparks and falls over.  
  
"Damn it. That thing penetrated the armor and struck the power core. We need to get out of here before it goes on us. Computer disassemble zord."  
  
The rangers jump out and the Ultrazord disassembles into its separate components and disappears.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"White ranger!"  
  
The rangers merge into one.  
  
"White blaze!"  
  
A white fire shoots from the white ranger's swords and strikes the monster but it still doesn't do anything. The monster roars and fires another projectile. This one pins the white ranger to the ground.  
  
"It's over. Nothing works against this thing."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say nothing."   
  
The gray ranger appears.  
  
"Mind blast!"  
  
A shock wave of mental energy strikes the monster and seems to weaken it. The gray ranger yells and plunges her sword into the monster.  
  
"Now get its energy!"  
  
The white ranger takes out the device and activates it. The monster disappears as the energy is sucked in. Later on the rangers are looking at the badly damaged zord.  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
Zanek shakes his head.  
  
"I can try but it doesn't look good."  
  
Meanwhile on the explorer ship they are celebrating.  
  
"Yes we finally delt a blow to those rangers. We destroyed their main weapon." Turlok smiles.  
  
Turlok takes the crystal in his hand.   
  
"And now to deal the final blow."   
  
The end.  
Can the rangers fight another monster without their zords? Especially one that uses sound to destroy?  
  
  
  
  



	23. Default Chapter Title

Power rangers thunder force #23: Sound bites.  
  
Power rangers is the property of saban.  
  
Previously on power rangers...  
  
The sword slices at the monster but still can't penetrate it's tough skin. The monster fires a needle projectile right at the Ultrazord.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
The needle strikes and pierces the armor. The Ultrazord sparks and falls over.  
  
"Damn it. That thing penetrated the armor and struck the power core. We need to get out of here before it goes on us. Computer disassemble zord."  
  
The rangers jump out and the Ultrazord disassembles into its separate components and disappears.  
  
----  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
Zanek shakes his head.  
  
"I can try but it doesn't look good."  
  
Meanwhile on the explorer ship they are celebrating.  
  
"Yes we finally delt a blow to those rangers. We destroyed their main weapon." Turlok smiles.  
  
Turlok takes the crystal in his hand.   
  
"And now to deal the final blow."   
  
----  
  
A camera comes to life showing Zanek on it frowning.  
  
"So how are the repairs going?" A voice asks.  
  
"I told you already, not well at all."  
  
Zanek looks at the camera.  
  
"What the hell is that thing anyway?"  
  
"It's a camcorder. It's used to record images."  
  
"You better not be planning on recording secret stuff about us." Zanek frown gets deeper.  
  
"Uh I can take a hint."  
  
The camera goes off. Meanwhile on the explorer ship, Turlok is plotting his next move. A shipmate enters the bridge.  
  
"Excellent did you finish the analysis of the ranger armor?"  
  
"Yes my captain. It appears that it has a weakness."  
  
The mate puts a disk into the console and the vidscreen comes to life. On it shows the 6 armors one by one.  
  
"I am not good with this crap. Just tell me what it's saying." Turlok lashes out.  
  
"The armors are extremely sensitive to sound. A particular pitch and loudness. I think that if we can find out the exact pitch and volume..."  
  
"We can take out their main power?" Turlok smiles.  
  
  
And now for episode 23...  
  
The camera comes back to life showing Zanek walking down the road.  
  
"This is Carlos. I am videotaping a day in the life of my friend Zanek."  
  
"That's fine with me as long as you don't videotape you know what."  
  
"So where are we headed?"  
  
"I'm headed to a shop to look for parts. Perhaps this primitive planet can help me after all."  
  
Suddenly loud music blares out. Zanek covers his ears.  
  
"What the hell is that awful noise?"  
  
"I think the name of that voice is kid rock."  
  
"What are all those strange words he is using?"  
  
Carlos laughs.  
  
"Uh that's what we 'earthlings' call swearing."  
  
They come upon a guy rocking out the music.  
  
"Uh do you think you could turn it down a bit?"   
  
The guy ignores him and keeps on rocking. Zanek winces at a particularly high and loud note.   
  
"Excuse me. Can you turn that stuff down?"  
  
The guy gives Zanek the finger. Zanek gets angry.  
  
"Uh no I don't think you want to mess with this guy." Carlos cautions.  
  
"But his music is disruptive." Zanek grunts.  
  
Zanek continues to groan then finally yells. The rocker finally stops rocking out and looks at Zanek strangely. Zanek collapses on the ground.  
  
"Dude are you okay?"  
  
Carlos puts down the camera and races over to Zanek.  
  
"Zanek!"  
  
Carlos takes off without the camera. The camera gets a picture of the strange youth standing walking to the spot smiling.  
  
"My captain, I have found an extra bonus. This music that this human listens to just hurt Zanek somehow."  
  
"Excellent. Get the music and bring it to the ship." Turlok's voice sounds over the communicator.  
  
"At once my captain."  
  
The young man turns towards the rock music listener.  
  
"Give me that CD. I need it more than you do."  
  
"Hey up yours. This CD is mine. Nobody needs it more than I do. I love Kid rock."  
  
They struggle and during the struggle the crystal falls out of the young man's pocket. The crystal automatically activates and sucks the energy of the young rocker. The young man grabs the CD and steps back. A monster appears.  
  
"Well I got the key to the end of the leader of those rangers and a new monster."   
  
The young man laughs and disappears.  
  
The monster takes out a large speaker like instrument and loud ear splitting sounds come from it. The nearby stand blows up from the shock wave.  
  
"Everybody rock!" The monster screams.  
  
People run screaming and covering their ears. Meanwhile Carlos enters the medical bay and puts Zanek on the bed. Auros appears.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know. We encountered to some kid listening to loud rock music. He first seemed to be in pain then he just collapsed."  
  
Auros shakes his head.  
  
"That would correlate with the readings. His species have very sensitive ears."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so. But he will be out of it for a few hours."  
  
A beeping sounds in Zanek's clothing.  
  
"It's the detector. A monster has been created." Carlos takes the device out.  
  
"Are you going to be okay without him?"  
  
"We'll have to be."  
  
Carlos takes out his communicator.  
  
"Guys monster attack."  
  
Carlos leaves the medical bay and turns around.  
  
"Take good care of him. We need him."  
  
Carlos runs away. He uses the device to locate the monster. He finally comes upon people screaming and holding their ears.  
  
"It's morphing time!" Carlos takes out his sword.  
  
He holds his sword up high.  
  
"Force ranger, green."  
  
Carlos winces and puts his hands on his ears when a horrible noise comes screaming out of the monster's speaker.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Oh poor baby. Is my music too much for you?" The monster teases.  
  
More horrible noise comes out.  
  
"You call that music? I've heard better music coming from a tortured cat."  
  
The music gets louder and finally Carlos can't take it anymore.  
  
"Earthquake!"  
  
Carlos drives his sword into the ground and creates a huge mound of shaking earth go straight towards the monster.  
  
"Take that."  
  
The monster gets knocked off of his feet. But he quickly gets back up.  
  
"Oh a music critic huh?"  
  
"No 5 of them."  
  
The other 4 rangers including the gray ranger appear.  
  
"Oh goody more of an audience."  
  
Suddenly the speaker becomes longer and the sound spreads more. Soon all the rangers are covering their ears and yelling in pain.  
  
"It's too much to bear!"  
  
The gray ranger stands still and seems to be concentrating. Suddenly the music doesn't seem to be bothering her.  
  
"Your noise won't be affecting me any longer. I have blocked my physical ear and am using my inner ear."  
  
Gray gets a serious look on her face.  
  
"Now turn that damn crap off!"  
  
Gray puts her hands together and concentrates.  
  
"Mental shock!"  
  
A huge shock wave shoots from her hands and strikes the monster head on. The speaker blows up and the awful music stops.  
  
"Hey no fair. That cost me plenty."  
  
"Do it Carlos!"   
  
Carlos takes out the device and turns it on. The monster is sucked into the machine. Meanwhile at the medical bay, Zanek finally opens his eyes.  
  
"Oh god you're finally awake. I was worried that the sound blast had put you into a coma or something."  
  
"What?" Zanek looks confused.  
  
"You were asleep for hours. I was afraid for you."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
To be continued...  
What has happened to Zanek's hearing? Has the sound blast permantly robbed him of his hearing?  
  



	24. Default Chapter Title

Power Rangers Thunder Force #24: Electrolysis.  
  
Power rangers are the property of Saban.  
  
Previously on power rangers...  
  
"Oh god you're finally awake. I was worried that the sound blast had put you into a coma or something."  
  
"What?" Zanek looks confused.  
  
"You were asleep for hours. I was afraid for you."  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
----  
  
"Oh dear. The sound blast has appeared to severely damage your eardrums."  
  
Zanek looks confused. Auros brings up text on the screen and Zanek nods in understanding.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"The others defeated a monster created from the guy that did this to you."  
  
Suddenly the others rush in and Carlos seems relieved to see Zanek conscious.  
  
"Thank god you are awake."  
  
Zanek shakes his head and points to his ears.  
  
"He can't hear you. The same sound blast that knocked him unconscious also made him deaf, maybe permanently. Only time will tell." Auros both says and puts on the screen.  
  
"Oh god Zanek."  
  
Zanek doesn't need to hear to know the concern and sadness in his friends' faces.  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
But the others can tell that Zanek is lying.   
  
  
""And now for episode 24.""  
  
On the explorer ship Turlok seems happy.  
  
"Have you found the sound that did the damage?"  
  
"Yes sir. I have isolated it and put it on this disk."  
  
The crewman hands a small disk to Turlok.  
  
"Excellent. I have a plan that will ensure that this sound will get to the rangers no matter where they are."  
  
"How?"  
  
Turlok pushes a button on his armrest and the screen comes to life showing a radio station.  
  
"Simple, we'll just beam it everywhere."  
  
Turlok smiles at the thought of the upcoming victory. Then he puts a serious look on his face. The young soldier walks on the bridge and Turlok turns to him.  
  
"Take some drones down to the surface. But only to take out the workers in the station. Do not cause a commotion that may alert the rangers to our plans. And do not create a monster. I have a feeling that has found a way to be alerted when that happens."  
  
"Anything to serve you." The young man bows.  
  
The young man lets a bunch of drones out of the cargo bay and beams down to earth. They walk up to the radio station and enter it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The receptionist looks up and screams when she sees the drones.  
  
"You can't but someone else can."  
  
The drones knock out the receptionist.   
  
"You two guard this area; the rest come with me."  
  
The two drones the young man pointed to stand at attention and the others follow him out of the lobby. Along the way the drones knock people aside that freak out. They finally find the door to the transmitting room.  
  
"What the hell?" A radio D.J. jumps up.  
  
A drone punches the D.J. but misses. The punch hits the console and causes a short. Both the drone and the D.J. get electrocuted.  
  
"Dispose of him."  
  
The drone picks up the limp D.J.  
  
"Wait I sense tremendous energy in him since that shock. Leave the building and make a monster out of him to distract the rangers long enough." Turlok's voice sounds over the communicator.  
  
The young man takes the D.J. outside and drains his energy with a crystal. A monster that is crackling with energy appears.  
  
"Those rangers should appear soon."   
  
The young man looks serious.  
  
"Deal with them."  
  
The young man rushes back into the building. The monster starts shooting electricity everywhere; it overloads power lines and brings them down. It blows up phone booths.  
  
"Earthquake!"  
  
The ground tunnels towards the monster and knocks it to the ground.  
  
"You've done enough damage. The Force rangers are here now."  
  
Carlos says standing in a fighting stance. The other 4 appear as well ready to fight.  
  
"Be careful. That thing is pure energy. It can fry your body big time."  
  
"Well I have just the thing for that."  
  
Karone raises her hands up.  
  
"Water pressure!"  
  
A water stream shoots out of her hands and strikes the monster. It writhes with pain as the water reacts badly to the electricity. Suddenly electricity starts shooting up the stream.  
  
"Disengage!"  
  
"I can't." Karone yells.  
  
The electricity hits her hard and she screams in pain. Carlos takes out the device and shoots the monster with it. Luckily when it's energy is drained the electricity stops. Carlos and the others rush to Karone's side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Karone coughs and wheezes.  
  
"Yeah just a little shocked that's all." Karone smiles.  
  
"I can see it didn't affect your sense of humor."  
  
Zanek shows up suddenly.  
  
"What are you doing? You should be at the medical bay." Karone signs.  
  
Zanek shakes his head.  
  
"As long as the power rangers are needed than so am I."  
  
"I'm getting a power reading in that building. Someone is in there." Carlos looks at his scanner.  
  
Zanek rushes into the building and the others follow but they are forced back by a force field.  
  
"Zanek!" Karone yells.  
  
Zanek turns to see that his friends didn't make it. He tries to go back outside but is forced back by the field.  
  
"Excellent the pray is here." The young man smiles.  
  
Zanek spins around and takes a fighting stance.  
  
"I have a sound you won't like."  
  
Before Zanek can stop him the young man activates a device that puts a piercing sound. Zanek covers his ears and pain. But he lashes out with his sword and blows the device up.  
  
"No way."  
  
The young man takes off and Zanek heads after him.  
  
"You won't get away."  
  
Zanek follows him into the transmitting room but as soon as he enters, he is trapped in a force field.  
  
"Excellent. Now you can see the end of your power and the others."  
  
Zanek activates his communicator so the others can hear what the young man is saying.  
  
"This sound will shatter the armor you and the others posses. Finally the captain will be free of you."  
  
Zanek pounds on the force field but just gets hurt. Outside the others are shocked by what they just heard.  
  
"Oh no. It's up to Zanek to stop them but it sounds like he can't do anything."  
  
The young man sets the settings on the panel and prepares to push the transmit button.  
  
"Prepare to say goodbye."  
  
Zanek screams and starts pushing himself against the barrier with all his energy. To the shock of the young man his hand starts passing through.  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
A smirk appears on Zanek's face as his whole body slowly passes through inch by inch. Finally he stumbles though. But more force fields appear in front of him though he makes it through each one. But he is getting weaker each time.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"  
  
Zanek takes out his sword and runs it through the young man. The young man looks down in horror.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be hurt." The young man whimpers before he falls down limp.  
  
Zanek is gasping for air and is clearly badly hurt. He crawls to the console and weakly takes the tape out and throws it at the force field where it is destroyed. He stands up with his last ounce of strength and starts passing back through the force fields. Auros appears.  
  
"I'm not going to make it am I?"  
  
"Your life energy is slipping fast." Auros shakes his head.  
  
"Zanek!" Cassie cries outside.  
  
Zanek passes through the last force field and finally has no more energy left to stand.  
  
"I made it!"   
  
Zanek smiles and goes limp.  
  
"Zanek." Auros looks sadly then disappears.  
  
The others rush inside but don't find his body anywhere.  
  
"Zanek!"  
  
Later on the remaining 5 rangers are sitting around Carlos's living room watching the video he made the other day.  
  
Zanek is frowning on camera.  
  
"So how are the repairs going?" A voice asks.  
  
"I told you already, not well at all."  
  
Zanek looks at the camera.  
  
"What the hell is that thing anyway?"  
  
"It's a camcorder. It's used to record images."  
  
"You better not be planning on recording secret stuff about us." Zanek frown gets deeper.  
  
"Uh I can take a hint."  
  
Ashley touches the TV screen sadly, Cassie cries the others just sit there wallowing in sadness.  
  
The end.  
The rangers have faced much hardship and tragedy in the past few months. But what is yet to come will put their powers and courage to the test. Coming soon the final ten episodes will have them facing much worse hardship all leading to the final battle against the ultimate evil, astayanax!  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. zanek's legac y chapter 1 vengence

Power rangers Thunder force #25: Zanek's legacy chapter 1: Vengeance.  
  
Power rangers are the property of Saban.  
  
Previously on Power rangers...  
  
Zanek is gasping for air and is clearly badly hurt. He crawls to the console and weakly takes the tape out and throws it at the force field where it is destroyed. He stands up with his last ounce of strength and starts passing back through the force fields. Auros appears.  
  
"I'm not going to make it am I?"  
  
"Your life energy is slipping fast." Auros shakes his head.  
  
"Zanek!" Cassie cries outside.  
  
Zanek passes through the last force field and finally has no more energy left to stand.  
  
"I made it!"   
  
Zanek smiles and goes limp.  
  
"Zanek." Auros looks sadly then disappears.  
  
----  
  
Carlos is standing still in the middle of a room. His head is hanging down low. He raises his head up and goes into a stance. He let 's out a karate yell and kicks the air.  
  
"I let you die Zanek. I could have stopped you from entering that building."  
  
Zanek shows up suddenly.  
  
"What are you doing? You should be at the medical bay." Karone signs.  
  
Zanek shakes his head.  
  
"As long as the power rangers are needed than so am I."  
  
Carlos does a jump kick.  
  
"I could have done something."  
  
Carlos imagines him knocking out Zanek with a hard blow to the head.   
  
"Then you'd still be alive."  
  
""And now for episode 25.""  
  
Turlok is storming around the bridge.  
  
"Those damn rangers defeated one of my best officers."  
  
Turlok turns his rage to a console and blows it up.  
  
"Uh sir?" A bridge officer shrinks meekly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Uh I can recommend some non-vital consoles to destroy."  
  
Turlok yells and blows the officer away with his weapon.  
  
"I'll destroy whatever the hell parts of the ship i want to!"  
  
Turlok looks around.  
  
"Anyone else object to that?"  
  
But everybody else is too scared to say anything.  
  
"It's time to take the kiddie gloves off. I want to plan an all out assault on earth. With everything we've got."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll gather up all the drones we have."  
  
"It will take more than that. It's time I show the rangers what a real warrior is like."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? We can't afford to loose another captain."  
  
"I don't care. Those rangers must pay for killing my warrior."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Turlok gets an idea.  
  
"Get me in contact with this frequency."  
  
Turlok reads off something to the officer.  
  
"But sir. That's..."  
  
"I know who that is."  
  
The officer reluctantly responds. He pushes some buttons and the screen comes to life.  
  
"This is weapons smuggler Zax here. How can I help you?"  
  
"This is pirate Turlok. I need the vortex suit from you."  
  
"The vortex suit is not for sale currently."  
  
Turlok makes a fist.  
  
"You will sell it to me or I will destroy you."  
  
The guy on the screen looks un afraid.  
  
"Do you know how many times people have said that to me? I will not sell you that suit. However I will give it to you if you do me a favor."  
  
Turlok grimaces.  
  
"Name your price."  
  
"I am getting a reading that you have the life gem on board."  
  
The man on screen smiles.  
  
"I want it."  
  
Turlok sighs.  
  
"Fine. Cause I won't need it anymore once I have the suit."  
  
"Captain are you crazy? That gem has been the one thing that has allowed us to attack the earth."  
  
"We won't need it. The suit will allow me to be victorious."  
  
The man on screen is starting to look bored and coughs.  
  
"Yes where can I pick it up?"  
  
"At these coordinates."  
  
Alien numbers appear on the screen.  
  
"I will be there shortly."  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
"Set a course for those coordinates at maximum speed."  
  
Turlok takes one last look at the earth.  
  
"Enjoy your lives now rangers cause they will be over soon."  
  
The explorer ship goes into hyper speed. Meanwhile on earth at Dr. Frankenstein's lab, Bulk and Skull are laying in bed looking really awful.  
  
"Bulky? Is this really worth what we are being paid for?"  
  
Bulk coughs up some disgusting looking phlegm.  
  
"Hell no! But the doctor makes this seem so important."  
  
Skull turns his head to the wall.  
  
"That's good. I always wanted to feel important."  
  
"How are you feeling today boys?" Dr. Frankenstein enters the room.  
  
"How do you think?" Bulk scowls.  
  
"Ah yes the Gartering flu is quite nasty."  
  
The doctor injects Bulk and Skull to take their blood samples. He then looks at them under the microscope. He then frowns.  
  
"Damn it. The vaccine is doing nothing."  
  
The doctor sweeps his hand and brings the microscope crashing to the floor.  
  
"Maybe I am wasting my time."  
  
Bulk weakly raises his head.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Skull nods in agreement.  
  
"Yeah if there is any possibility then you should never give up."  
  
Bulk frowns and coughs up more dark phlegm.  
  
"What am I saying?"  
  
Meanwhile the rangers are meeting at the medical bay. But it seems so empty without Zanek or Auros there.  
  
"Have you seen Auros yet?" Ashley frowns.  
  
Carlos shakes his head.  
  
"No. Not since Zanek," Carlos chokes on the last word "Died."  
  
Cassie puts her arm on Carlos.  
  
"I know you blame yourself for his death. Any of us could have stopped him. Or at least tried to."  
  
"But I doubt we would have succeeded. He was so headstrong." Ashley smiles.  
  
Carlos looks up and smiles.  
  
"Yeah he was."  
  
"Instead of mourning his death all the time. Let's celebrate his life. What we knew about him."  
  
"We didn't know much. But he changed our lives. He saved the earth."  
  
Cassie sheds a tear.  
  
"He was the greatest alien I ever met. Aside from Andros that is."  
  
"That's it. Karone. Tell us what you remember."  
  
"Well I didn't know him as long as you guys did. But I liked what I got to know. He allowed me to be a good fighter for the first time. The only fighter i ever was before was Astronema. Part of what I like about being a ranger is that I am atoning for what I did as her."  
  
"Zanek was a good person and we will never forget him."  
  
The 4 huddle together and join hands. Meanwhile on a far away space station, a transaction is being completed. A small alien from the communication is handing over a massive suit to Turlok. Turlok hands over the gem and smiles.  
  
"At last I have it."  
  
Turlok puts on the suit and turns it on.  
  
"Uh you shouldn't do that in here."  
  
But nothing happens.  
  
"It doesn't work. There's something you aren't telling me isn't there?"  
  
The small alien shrinks in fear. Turlok eyes the gem and his eyes go wild.  
  
"The gem! Of course. That's why you wanted it."  
  
Turlok picks the alien up into the air.  
  
"You wanted to scam me."  
  
The alien shakes his head. Turlok rips the gem from the alien's hands and places it in the center of the chest plate. The suit powers up and Turlok swells in size.  
  
"The power! I can feel it!"  
  
The alien starts to back away.  
  
"And now for your payment."  
  
Turlok yells and a huge blast of energy shoots from his hands. The blast incinerates the alien, leaving no trace.  
  
"Soon the earth and vengeance will be mine!"  
  
Turlok yells and a power aura surrounds him and gets bigger all the time. Suddenly the whole station crumbles around him and he finds himself floating in space.  
  
It's coming...  
  
Bulk is lying on the bed and he sneezes again. But this time something is different.  
  
"Uh doc?"  
  
The doctor goes over to Bulk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is this supposed to be fatal?"  
  
"No. Not that I know of."  
  
Bulk shows the doctor his hand. It has blood on it.  
  
To be continued...  
In two episodes the greatest plague to ever hit humanity since the black plague will come and devastate angel grove. But first next time Turlok attacks earth with his new suit. Can the rangers defeat him?  
  
  
  



	26. Prelude to destruction

Power rangers Thunder force #26 Zanek's legacy chapter 2: Prelude to destruction.  
  
Power rangers are the property of Saban.  
  
Previously on Power rangers...  
  
"And now for your payment."  
  
Turlok yells and a huge blast of energy shoots from his hands. The blast incinerates the alien, leaving no trace.  
  
"Soon the earth and vengeance will be mine!"  
  
Turlok yells and a power aura surrounds him and gets bigger all the time. Suddenly the whole station crumbles around him and he finds himself floating in space.  
  
----  
  
Turlok floats in space preparing.  
  
"It's time to go back to earth and tear it apart."  
  
Turlok flies through space at a fast speed.  
  
"I think I will give them a warm up."  
  
Turlok yells and fires a huge blast that shoots straight at earth and hits angel grove. A reporter on TV is reporting the result.  
  
"The biggest earthquake California has ever experienced. It was very brief but caused massive damage. Particularly to angel grove where the epicenter seemed to be."  
  
Zanek appears floating in the air with Auros.  
  
"Earthquake nothing. I can sense a pure evil power behind this."  
  
"Yes. Turlok has gotten his hands on something that is too much for him to control. It will consume him."  
  
"Damn it. The rangers are going to need me."  
  
"You will return but there is something you need to face first."  
  
They both disappear.  
  
""And now for episode 26.""  
  
"Force ranger, black!" Cassie yells.  
  
"Force ranger, blue!" Karone yells.  
  
"Force ranger, green1" Carlos yells.  
  
"Force ranger yellow!" Ashley yells.  
  
They are being attacked by a group of drones. The sheer number is making it hard. Meanwhile a strange figure in armor is watching the whole thing.  
  
"That should keep them occupied until our leader returns to finish them off."  
  
He takes out a gun and fires on the drones. Suddenly they become one big drone.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
The rangers take out their blasters and fire on the drone but it doesn't seem to even faze it.  
  
"Power up level 2!"  
  
The rangers all transform to their spandex suit forms. They attack the drone with their swords but the swords just bounce off of the drone's hide.  
  
"It's no use. It's too powerful."  
  
Suddenly a huge blast of energy incinerates the drone.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Turlok lands in front of the rangers.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Turlok and I am here to finally take this planet."  
  
Karone and the others raise their swords up high.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it."  
  
Turlok yells and powers up his suit. Right before the rangers eyes he becomes bigger and more muscular.  
  
"Hah hah hah, I'm invincible now!"  
  
Turlok fires an energy blast at the rangers, which knocks them to the ground hard.  
  
"We need the white ranger!"  
  
"But we don't have the red armor. It won't be as powerful without it." Cassie lies panting on the ground.  
  
"We don't have a choice."  
  
They stand up and put their swords together.  
  
"Force ranger, white!"  
  
The 4 beams of colored light form into one and the white ranger steps from the glare.  
  
"Oh a new toy for me to destroy."  
  
The white ranger brings up two swords, which seem to spread out into 8 swords as they move up and down.  
  
"Time to show what happens to people that mess with the power rangers."  
  
"White prism blast!"  
  
A beam of energy shoots from the swords and separates into 4 colors before hitting Turlok. But to the rangers horror he reflects the beam right back at them.  
  
"Ewe that tickled."  
  
When the blast hits the white ranger it blows up and separates into the 4 different rangers. The rangers are on the ground coughing and wheezing.  
  
"I knew it wouldn't be enough without Zanek."  
  
"We had to try."  
  
"Now it's time to show you what happens to people that mess with me."  
  
Turlok yells and forms a huge ball of fire in front of him.  
  
"Shit if that hits us then we're finished!"  
  
"Let's teleport out of here while we can!"  
  
The rangers all disappear into colored light columns just before the fireball can hit them.  
  
"Cowards! Come back and fight me!"  
  
The rangers reappear in the medical bay and demorph.  
  
"He's too powerful. What are we going to do now?" Ashley sits down winded.  
  
The TV comes to life with Turlok's face on it.  
  
"Attention power rangers. This is an ultimatum. You will show up in one hour and give yourselves up or I will destroy downtown angel grove."  
  
Turlok turns away from the camera and points to a building.  
  
"And to show you I'm serious."  
  
Turlok easily blows the building up with an energy ball.  
  
"One hour!"  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to use the megazord in ultra mode."  
  
"But it's too badly damaged right now."  
  
"We have no choice at this moment. Turlok cannot be allowed to continue his terror." Carlos shakes his head.  
  
Cassie sighs.  
  
"Okay lets do it."  
  
They put their hands together.  
  
"We can do it if we fight together as one!" They all yell.  
  
Soon after they approach downtown and morph.  
  
"We need the megazord!"  
  
The 5 zords appear and the 4 rangers jump into them.  
  
"Who will control the red zord?"  
  
A familiar gray figure appears and jumps into the empty.  
  
"I will." Grey says.  
  
The zords come together to form the megazord.  
  
"Ultra mode!"  
  
The zord reconfigures to form an even bigger fighter and a massive sword appears in its hands.  
  
"Power levels are at 70%."  
  
Carlos shakes his head.  
  
"It will have to do."  
  
The Ultrazord finally finds Turlok.  
  
"Aw so you decided to come all dressed up pretty like."  
  
Turlok powers up even more and becomes huge.  
  
"Two can play at that game!"  
  
"The power levels i am getting off of that suit are off the scale. Way more than we have!" Cassie yells.  
  
The Ultrazord rushes forward and brings the sword down on Turlok but he easily grabs the sword.  
  
"Didn't your mamma ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?"  
  
To the rangers horror Turlok breaks the sword as if it was made of cardboard.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Turlok shoves the Ultrazord backwards and prepares a huge blast.  
  
"Catch!"  
  
Turlok throws the ball like a baseball and it hits the Ultrazord head on.  
  
"Ewe. I bet you guys sucked at baseball."  
  
"Power levels are down to 30%!"  
  
The chest collectors start drawing energy from the air until it's fully powered up.   
  
"Fire main weapon!"  
  
A blast of light comes shooting from the chest and flies at Turlok. But to the rangers horror the blast is absorbed into his chest.  
  
"Ah that felt good."  
  
Turlok powers up even more.  
  
"Here try it!"  
  
Turlok fires it back. The hit blows a huge piece off of the Ultrazord. The sword hand falls off and hits the ground.  
  
"That's it. We're falling apart!"  
  
The rangers all abandon the zord and watch is it falls to pieces and explodes. Turlok steps over the rangers as if to step on them but instead he reaches his massive hand down and grab them.  
  
"It's time to take my trophy. This world is mine!"  
  
Turlok looks up into space and flies upwards. He then shrinks down to size and enters the ship. The rangers are forcefully taken to the cells after their swords are taken away. But Turlok stops them from taking Carlos.  
  
"Oh no. I have a special use for him."  
  
Turlok leads the guards into a room where Carlos is forcefully thrown in.  
  
"I want you to meet a new warrior of mine."  
  
A strange figure appears in the darkness.  
  
"Actually you may know him already."  
  
The figure steps into the light. It's T.J.  
  
To be continued...  
The rangers are captive and powerless. Can they escape this one? But first a look at Zanek's past and future.  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. The mission

Power rangers Thunder force #27 Zanek's legacy chapter 3: The mission.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
Zanek is floating in a blank area with his eyes closed.  
  
"I am Zanek. I am 300 years old. 230 years ago I was part of a team of heroes using the force armors."  
  
A group of men and women are running along a path in a forest. One of the men motions for the others to hide behind a tree.  
  
"The main base should be less than a mile from here."  
  
The man brings up binoculars and looks forward.  
  
"Okay that is confirmed."  
  
The man takes checks his sword.  
  
"Are you all ready with your powers?"  
  
The others nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"That was the last mission he lead us on."  
  
  
""And now for episode 27.""  
  
"It all began when I was leading a simple life on my home planet. One day a was forced to join the military of the planet."  
  
A young Zanek is sitting and reading something. Suddenly the door is broken down and a bunch of armored men come storming in.  
  
"Zanek. You have been chosen to join the military. You must come with us or suffer punishment."  
  
Zanek puts his hands behind his head and quietly leaves his house with them. They lead him to the main headquarters and he is left in a stark clean featureless room. After sitting for an uknown period of time he is finally lead to a room. In the chair is a humanoid that looks similar to Zanek. He motions for the others to leave and they do.  
  
"Welcome Zanek."  
  
"I accept this forced joining under protest."  
  
The man at the desk sighs.  
  
"You and everybody else."  
  
The man takes out a folder.  
  
"You are probably wondering why you were selected. Despite what the opponents to this force joinging say, we don't pick people at random."  
  
Zanek just stays quiet. The man opens up the folder.  
  
"We have found that you have the qualities we need for our special unit that we are starting up."  
  
The man pushes the folder towards Zanek. Zanek simply lowers his eyes to look it over.  
  
"Thanks to a benefactor, we have gotten our hands on special armors that give the wearers powers over the elements."  
  
Zanek notices pictures of men in strange armor with dual swords.  
  
"We are putting together a team of warriors to use these armors. A team that goes when all else fails."  
  
"And you think I can fill in a slot of that team?"  
  
"No. I know you can."  
  
The man flips the page and shows bios of 4 other people.  
  
"These are the people that we have selected already."  
  
The page turns again to show the last armor with nobody's picture yet.  
  
"You will be the blue warrior and have control of the water elements."  
  
"What if I don't want to do this? You can make me join the military but you can't make me join a specific part."  
  
The man sighs and leans back.  
  
"You are right and I can't really give you anything."  
  
Zanek stands up.  
  
"That's what I thought. Goodbye."  
  
Zanek opens the door and nearly runs into an attractive young woman.  
  
"Hey watch where you are going buddy." The woman pushes Zanek aside.  
  
They both look up and their eyes meet.  
  
"Janey?"  
  
"Zanek?"  
  
Zanek is suprised by a hard slap that Janey delivers then she shoves him aside on her way into the office.  
  
"I'm here to answer the notice."  
  
The door closes and Zanek touches the tender spot on his cheek.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here?"  
  
Zanek stands and contemplates. Suddenly the door opens up.  
  
"Zanek, can you come back in for a second."  
  
Zanek spins around and sees Janey sitting down smiling at him. He walks in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I told Janey that we need you and I don't know what to offer you."  
  
"And I came up with an idea."  
  
A knot forms in Zanek's throat. The man hands Zanek a folder. When Zanek opens it up he sees information about him.  
  
"If you do this one mission and you don't want to do it anymore, you can and we will help you go wherever you want."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we think that once you do a mission that you will want to stay." Janey stands up.  
  
The man opens up the team folder and opens it up the blank blue ranger page again.  
  
"Will you be the blue ranger?"  
  
Zanek sighs.  
  
"Okay fine. I'm in."  
  
The man smiles. After months of training Zanek finally finds himself ready for his first mission. He and the 4 other rangers board a dropship and sit down as it takes off.  
  
"Okay. This is our mission."  
  
The red ranger takes out a pad that lights up with information.  
  
"We have been ordered to drop near an enemy camp and infiltrate their base. This is only a fact finding mission. We are not to attack unless we are found out."  
  
The black ranger fidgets a bit.  
  
"Is there a problem Anny?"  
  
"Sir permission to speak freely."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"I don't think we are ready for something this dangerous. You have to know that we will be found out and we will be outnumbered."  
  
The red ranger frowns.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No sir! Just concerned for the safety of the team!"  
  
"We have been assured that we will be rescued if we are captured."  
  
The red ranger smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. We will do fine. We are the best of the best."  
  
Zanek has been sitting silent the whole time contemplating this mission.  
  
"Zanek!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"What do you think of this mission?"  
  
"I am ready to get my hands dirty sir!"  
  
"Permission to speak freely given. I want to know how you really feel."  
  
"This is my first mission. I feel a bit more confident after all the training. But like Anny, I feel uncertain."  
  
"Good. That's what I want to hear. And for your information, so am I. And I hope the rest of you do also. Uncertainty is what we are supposed to thrive in."  
  
"Yes sir!" The other 4 all yell.  
  
A suddenly shake of the ship reveals that it's entering the planet's atmosphere.  
  
"We are 5 mintues from the drop point." A voice chimes out of the speakers.  
  
"Okay were almost there. Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
5 minutes later the ship stops it's decent and the rangers leave the waiting bay and enter the drop bay.  
  
"Are your weapons ready?"  
  
The rangers show their swords and blasters and yell afirmative one by one.  
  
The door opens up and the rangers jump out one by one with Zanek being the last one. They jump into the night and land on the ground softly with parachutes out.  
  
"Okay stow those chutes immediately."  
  
The parachutes are stowed away in a hidden place in less than a minute. The red ranger takes out a padd and turns it on. A map appears with a compass.  
  
"The base is 4 miles north. Let's move it out!"  
  
The 5 rangers all walk at a brisk pace one by one in formation.  
  
  
  



	28. Nightmare

Power Rangers Thunder force #28 Zanek's legacy Chapter 4: Nightmare.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
Zanek is laying over a prone female figure. He is crying.  
  
"My love. Did I fail you?"  
  
The others try to stand Zanek up but he shoves them away.  
  
"Could I have saved you or were you destined to die?"  
  
Finally the green ranger knocks Zanek out and drags him off of the prone body. The face is exposed and it's Janey.  
  
"Could I have saved you..."?  
  
""And now for episode 28.""  
  
2 years later...  
  
Zanek is standing in a break room drinking something. Suddenly someone covers his eyes.  
  
"Guess whom?"  
  
"A dreg grunt?"  
  
The hands pull away and hit him in the back.  
  
"Do I look like a dreg?"  
  
Zanek spins around and sees that it's Janey.  
  
"Only in the morning."  
  
Janey gets in a huff.  
  
"Zanek! Just for that you are paying for dinner tonight."  
  
"I'm just kidding."  
  
Zanek kisses Janey on the lips and she kisses back. When they separate they are both smiling.  
  
"Well I wasn't. I am running short on credits this week."  
  
Zanek sighs and checks his pockets.   
  
"I am not exactly big daddy money bucks myself. But I think I can afford a small food cart on the corner."  
  
Janey slugs him playfully.  
  
"Okay okay, a small deli."  
  
Janey gives him a sleeper hold and a nuggie.  
  
"Okay it will put me in hock for years but I will take you to that new gourmet cuisine restaurant."  
  
"Now that's better."  
  
Suddenly an alarm goes off and Zanek rolls his eyes up.  
  
"Not now."  
  
"All personnel report to the briefing room immediately. Repeat all personnel report to the briefing room immediately."  
  
Janey and Zanek rush out the room and meet the others along the way.  
  
"Think this is another drill?" Carket runs almost out of breath.  
  
"Again? They just did it last week." Anny whines.  
  
"Oh come on you wussies. It's good for you." Zanek punches Carket playfully.  
  
They rush into the briefing room and quickly take a seat.  
  
"Okay we just got Intel on our initial attack on the dreg home world and it isn't good."  
  
The screen comes to life showing bodies all over the place. Some are intact but most of them are decapitated with limbs all over the place. Zanek and the others can't help but to wince.  
  
"Sir we are picking up another transmission." An officer runs into the room.  
  
The main officer takes a data pad and hooks it up to the computer. A man appears on the screen.  
  
"We need help general. They have us pinned with their superior firepower. It's like nothing I have ever seen before." A man on screen yells.  
  
The officers watch in horror as a huge blast of white hits a fellow officer and seem to erase him from existence.  
  
"Oh my god. What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's the new weapon I was mentioning. It's nothing that we have Intel on. It doesn't leave any trace at all. Not even a single cell."  
  
The general jumps out of his seat.  
  
"Get the hell out of there. We are sending the special team in."  
  
Zanek gets a knot in his throat as he knows what that means.  
  
The screen gets all snowy.  
  
"I'm losing you sir. What did you say?"  
  
"I said..."  
  
But before the general can finish his sentence, the screen is enveloped by a huge blast of white. The signal goes bad and never comes back.  
  
"Soldier. Soldier!"  
  
"It's no use sir. The signal is lost on the other end."  
  
The general shakes his head.  
  
"Okay everybody but the special team leaves this room now!"  
  
Everybody but Zanek and the 4 other rangers leave the room.  
  
"Okay you know what this is all about."  
  
"Not really sir." Zanek looks up.  
  
"What is that soldier?"  
  
"I haven't really kept up on the war news much."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"I've been busy sir."  
  
"Well fine. Then I will tell you again even though everybody else has heard it already."  
  
The general pushes a button and a picture appears on the screen. The picture shows a humanoid like creature that is deformed and has yellow eyes.  
  
"The Dreg is a mutated form of our species. We created them to work on harsh planets."  
  
The picture changes to show more text.  
  
"Unfortunately they developed a higher intelligence and became resistant to our drug to make them compliant."  
  
The general pushes another button and a video appears. The video shows hundreds of dregs attacking regular humanoids.  
  
"They revolted and overthrew every planet they were on."  
  
Zanek gulps.  
  
"So far they haven't targeted earth. Yet. But we have Intel that they plan to attack soon. And the weapon Intel confirms our fears."  
  
"So what's the mission you want us to go on?"  
  
The picture changes to show a relatively small planet.  
  
"This is one of their main weapon manufacturing planets. I want you to go and take out this new weapon at all costs. Failure is not an option."  
  
"You want the five of us to take on a planet full of those bastards?" Carket laughs.  
  
"Yes soldier. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Carket gets serious immediately.  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"Good. You are leaving in 0800 hours. Good luck and god speed."  
  
The rangers all salute the general. That night Zanek lies in bed and thinks about the upcoming mission.  
  
"Whacha thinking about soldier?"  
  
Zanek smiles when he sees Janey in the doorway. Janey comes and sits down by Zanek.  
  
"You know you could get in serious trouble for being in the men's barracks."  
  
Janey smiles.  
  
"Seeing you is worth a thousand pushups."  
  
They embrace and kiss.  
  
"So you never answered my question."  
  
Zanek gets a serious look on his face.  
  
"We haven't been on a mission this dangerous since that one 2 years ago."  
  
Janey frowns.  
  
"I can only imagine what it was like since I wasn't part of the team at the time."  
  
"Our leader was a good one. He shouldn't have been lost."  
  
Janey lays her head on Zanek's chest.  
  
"Tell me about him."  
  
The next morning...  
  
A man comes storming into the men's barracks.  
  
"Wakey wakey. It's 0600 hours and time to prepare to leave."  
  
The 2 male rangers get up groggily.  
  
"Man I bet the birds are still asleep."  
  
They get ready and enter the briefing room once more.  
  
"Okay this is your Intel."  
  
A picture of the planet's surface appears with some buildings on it.  
  
"This is their main base and we believe that their new weapon is housed in it. As I told you yesterday you're primary mission is to take it out and come back alive."  
  
"I hear they have a really nasty security system."  
  
The general smiles.  
  
"We have just the thing for that."  
  
The general brings up a picture of a bunch of battle suits.  
  
"These are a new kind of weapon we developed. You will get in them and fight with them."  
  
The general pushes a button and a video of the suits coming together shows.  
  
"In a desperate situation you can bring them together to form on big fighting suit."  
  
A buzzer goes off.  
  
"Okay it's time to move it out!"  
  
The 5 file out and head for the docking bay and the drop ship. They all enter and sit down as it lifts off. Hours later they meet with a spaceship and continue on into space.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Janey asks.  
  
"I'm as ready as I ever will be." Zanek responds.  
  
A shudder announces that the ship has entered low atmosphere and the drop ship is ejected.  
  
"Okay people. We will land in 10 minutes. Weapons check."  
  
The 5 rangers pull out their blasters and check the power levels on them.  
  
"Ready sir!"  
  
The drop ship lands and they all file out.  
  
"The lords are contained in the spaceship above and will be dropped in if needed. Now hopefully we won't need them." Zanek calls out to the others.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Zanek takes out his binoculars and scans ahead.  
  
"I am not picking up any life readings within a 5-mile radius. According to Intel the base is 10 miles from here. Hope you feel up to it."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The 5 race at a steady pace. After 10 minutes Zanek makes the motion to drop down to the ground. Zanek whips out his binoculars and looks again. He sees a very heavily armed and guarded base.  
  
"Okay just as Intel said this is very well guarded. Stealth won't work. We need to go in with our weapons blazing."  
  
Zanek takes out a small sphere.  
  
"This should distract most of the guards enough for us to get a jump on them."  
  
Zanek and the others slowly approach the perimeter. Zanek throws the sphere at the entrance. It explodes on contact with the ground and throws up a lot of smoke.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The rangers come running in blasting and take out the guards easily.  
  
"Sir permission to speak freely?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
"That was too easy. Something is up."  
  
"I feel it to. But until we know for sure we are to continue with the mission." Zanek nods.  
  
Zanek places an explosive on the door and then runs away as it blows the door. The rangers immediately fire on the guards alerted by the explosion. They rush in under the cover of the debris. Each one takes a position and fires on guards at different positions.  
  
"Sir the entrance is secure!"  
  
Zanek takes out his scanner and scans the area.  
  
"I am not picking up any energy readings consistent with the weapon we were sent here to destroy." Zanek frowns.  
  
"Perhaps they got wind of this mission and moved the target."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
  
Zanek leads the others into where the weapon should be. They blow the door open and are greeted by the sight of nothing.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Suddenly Zanek is knocked down from behind. He spins around to see Carket holding a rifle. The others all have a blaster pointed at him.  
  
"Carket explain yourself."  
  
Carket answers by hitting Zanek again.  
  
"Explain myself? Just look at my birth records. Or lack of them."  
  
Zanek feels like throwing up when he realizes what he means.  
  
"You're a first generation Dreg? The ones that made it?"  
  
"Yeah. And I am not about to let you destroy my people."  
  
"Why didn't the corp know about this?"  
  
Carket laughs.  
  
"Oh they knew about it. Why do you think they set us up?"  
  
Carket pulls the trigger slowly but Janey shoots him down before he can fire. Zanek pounces on Carket and puts a foot on his throat.  
  
"Explain that remark soldier!"  
  
Carket laughs and coughs up blood.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? You normals are so ignorant. People like me run the whole corp."  
  
Zanek finds his world spinning around him and bile coming to his mouth. Zanek spins around to confront the others.  
  
"Are you all filthy dregs also?"  
  
"No I swear. I had no idea."  
  
Carket laughs some more.  
  
"They aren't. They are normals. The dreg wanted to recruit normals to use them. To test your mettle so to speak."   
  
Zanek hits Carket hard.  
  
"What was the real purpose of this mission? TELL ME!"  
  
Carket coughs up more blood and gives Zanek the finger before going limp.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Wait a minute. If he was supposed to kill you then..."  
  
Suddenly the earth rocks as bombs hit the building. The roof starts falling apart.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
"But why. There's nowhere to go."  
  
"It's better than dying in here."  
  
Zanek grabs the green swords and they exit the building. Another explosion hits right in front of them.  
  
"They want us dead and they won't stop until they succeed!"  
  
They continue running but suddenly a group of squad members show up.  
  
"Surrender your weapons now!"  
  
A firefight ensues but in that fight Janey is hit bad. Seeing his love laying their bleeding puts Zanek in a rage. He fires and takes out all the squad members.  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
Zanek lays over Janey crying.  
  
"Come-on. We have to leave now if we are to survive."  
  
Zanek shakes his head.  
  
"No we have to take her with us. She must live!"  
  
The blue ranger shakes his head and knocks Zanek out with his blaster. The 4 rush into the forest not knowing what to do. Suddenly a ship lands and a friend of the rangers steps out.  
  
"Come-on. I know what is going on. Come with me."  
  
The four get in the ship and it takes off.  
  
"I can't believe that the whole crop is full of dirty dregs." The pilot frowns.  
  
The pilot looks around.  
  
"Hey where's Janey?"  
  
The others look down in sadness.  
  
"She didn't make it."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
Suddenly the pilot pulls out a blaster.  
  
"What are you doing man?"  
  
The pilot's face changes to show a dreg face.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
The dreg laughs as he blows away everybody at point blank range. But by this time Zanek has awaken and he shoots the pilot. He takes the controls but frowns.  
  
"What do I do now? My whole team is dead. I can't trust anybody."  
  
Suddenly the pilot stabs Zanek in the back with his last ounce of strength. Zanek falls to the floor as everything goes black.  
  
"I'm coming Janey."  
  
Zanek finds himself floating in a dark space void of anything.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
A white figure appears.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Auros. I have come to give you a second chance."  
  
"Why me? I lost all my team. I let them down."  
  
"Because you are destined to help save another generation and another place."  
  
"I don't believe in destiny. Not anymore."  
  
"You will."  
  
The memory stops and Zanek is floating through the void once more.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything to stop it. Can you see that now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zanek is startled as a flute appears in his hands.  
  
"Remember this?"  
  
Zanek gasps as memories flood his head. Memories of the tense period after losing the captain of the first ranger team. How this flute calmed him.  
  
"I lost this flute along time ago."  
  
"Not just lost. But held over until it is needed. And it will be needed now."  
  
Zanek smiles.  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
The void disappears.  
  
To be continued...  
You know his past. Now see Zanek's future and if the rangers have one. Can he save them from the clutches of Turlok? And what roll will this flute play in this whole thing?  
  



	29. Zanek's song

Power rangers Thunder force #29 Zanek's legacy Chapter 5: Zanek's song.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
Previously on Power rangers thunder force...  
  
The rangers are forcefully taken to the cells after their swords are taken away. But Turlok stops them from taking Carlos.  
  
"Oh no. I have a special use for him."  
  
Turlok leads the guards into a room where Carlos is forcefully thrown in.  
  
"I want you to meet a new warrior of mine."  
  
A strange figure appears in the darkness.  
  
"Actually you may know him already."  
  
The figure steps into the light. It's T.J.  
  
And now the conclusion...  
  
Carlos is facing off against T.J.  
  
"T.J. you have to fight it man. It's me Carlos."  
  
T.J. smiles and does a hard kick to Carlos's head making it snap backwards.  
  
"I know."  
  
Carlos recovers blocks another kick.  
  
"I won't fight you."  
  
T.J. does a sweep and knocks Carlos onto his back.  
  
"I do!"  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
T.J. takes a bladed staff and points it at Carlos's throat.   
  
"I will."  
  
  
""Zanek's song.""  
  
Janus finds herself in a dark room. Suddenly a blinding light floods her eyes and she tries to shield them.  
  
"Who are you? Who's there?" Janus calls out to the light.  
  
Suddenly the chair comes to life with energy and Janus screams in pain.  
  
"I will ask the questions around here."  
  
A figure with his face covered walks forward holding the gray sword.  
  
"Tell me how to use these powers. They won't work for me."  
  
"I won't tell you anything."   
  
The chair comes to life again and Janus screams more.  
  
"TELL ME OR DIE!"  
  
Janus spits blood at the man's feet.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
The man takes the sword and cuts Janus's hand with it. She screams in pain as blood starts trickling out of the cut.  
  
"You like it when the sword is used against you?"  
  
Janus faints.  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
Meanwhile Cassie is being held in another room. Suddenly a vision floods her sight. It shows Zanek.  
  
"You liked him didn't you?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"But you couldn't save him could you?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Cassie screams as energy flows through her.  
  
"You never tell me to shut up. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
  
"I couldn't do anything to save him. He choose to sacrifice himself."  
  
"That's just a load of excuses. You could have stopped him. You could have gone in there with him."  
  
Tears flood from Cassie's eyes.  
  
"No there was nothing I could have done."  
  
Suddenly the picture of Zanek comes to life.  
  
"You bitch. I thought you liked me and you let me die!"  
  
"Zanek. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't going to bring me back to life!"  
  
Cassie screams in pain from both an energy flow and from the memories. In other room Karone is also being subjected to vision.  
  
"You are called Astronema aren't you?"  
  
"No that was in the past. I am Karone the blue power ranger now."  
  
"But you don't deserve to be a power ranger. You are only one cause of a loss of a team member."  
  
"They needed me."  
  
A vision of Karone taking the blue sword from the med lab is played out.  
  
"They didn't ask for you. You took it for yourself."  
  
Karone tries to remember why she took the blue sword without asking but cannot.  
  
"WHY!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Karone screams in pain as energy flows from the chair.  
  
"YES YOU DO! NOW SAY IT!"  
  
"I wanted to atone for my past. I would do anything to atone for it."  
  
"But you will never atone for what you did."  
  
To Karone's horror images of what she did as Astronema flood her vision. He taking over planets and destroying ones that refused to buckle under. Her hurting the rangers. And finally her death at the hands of the red ranger and her coming back to life with his tears.  
  
The vision disappears and a strange looking man with a third eye appears.  
  
"I can see your future and I want to show you something."  
  
The third eye looks at Karone and she finds herself in another vision. One of her taking a pink sword and becoming the pink ranger. But this time she is far away in another galaxy.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This is your future. You will take over for a dead power ranger again."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is that all you will be? A replacement for lost rangers?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You don't belong in either team."  
  
"I do. I am a valuable member."  
  
Meanwhile in yet another room Ashley is strapped to a chair.  
  
"Ashley." A familiar voice says.  
  
"Andros?"  
  
Andros steps out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh Andros please save us from this pirate ship."  
  
"Why should I? I thought you loved me and I find you are cheating on me with that mind reader."  
  
Ashley starts crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know when or if you would return from your quest."  
  
"And that gives you a right to cheat on me?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"You said that already and I don't believe you. Bitch!"  
  
Ashley screams in pain.  
  
"You aren't Andros. Andros would never hurt me."  
  
Andros laughs and changes into another humanoid being.  
  
"You're right. But you will wish it was him."  
  
The guy steps forward and puts his hands on the opposite sides of her head. She screams in pain as electricity shoots between his hands. Meanwhile at the boarding bay some security guards are getting bored.  
  
"I don't know why they have us sitting here all the time. Like somebody is really going to board without a ship."  
  
Suddenly the whole air lock blows out and a figure steps through. He quickly blasts the guards and re-holsters the blasters. The figure looks like the red ranger in spandex suit form but it's bigger and more bulkier. He also has samurai swords and blasters. The mysterious ranger cuts his way through the bay doors and starts heading down the corridor. He easily blasts anyone that appears.   
  
"Activate scanning device."  
  
A light comes on his visor showing a map of the station.  
  
"Scanning device activated."  
  
"Search for power rangers' life signs."  
  
The map shows 4 life signs close together and a 5th in a different area.  
  
"I'll go after the 4 first."  
  
The mysterious ranger fights his way into to prison bay. He cuts his way into each room and rescues the rangers from their captives.  
  
"Who are you? Zanek?"  
  
The mysterious ranger doesn't answer.  
  
"We have to go get the last ranger."   
  
Meanwhile in the other room Carlos is still blocking hits from T.J. after he kicked the feet out from under T.J. before he could impale him with the staff.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I won't fight you."  
  
Suddenly in a huge explosion the mysterious ranger enters the room.  
  
"Who the hell?" T.J. yells spinning around.  
  
"Computer activate anti virus program."  
  
After a few seconds the computer responds.  
  
"Virus created."  
  
The mysterious ranger takes out a gun and fires it on T.J. It changes him and he slumps forward.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
The 6 rush to the cargo bay blasting everybody on the way. They finally steal a shuttle and fly down to earth.  
  
"RANGERS!" A loud voice screams.  
  
"Oh oh."  
  
Turlok appears and his aura is bigger than ever.  
  
"Whoever the hell you are. You are going to pay for damaging my ship and rescuing my playthings."  
  
The mysterious ranger takes out a small card.  
  
"Can you take a credit card?"  
  
The mysterious ranger puts the card into his weapon and blasts Turlok. The blast flings him back several feet. He gets up madder than ever.  
  
"Damn you. Nobody but nobody hurts me."  
  
Turlok flings a huge ball of energy back but the mysterious ranger throws up a shield and blocks it.  
  
"Computer read and find frequency of power suit."  
  
The computer comes to life as the mysterious ranger blocks more shots from Turlok.  
  
"Frequency found. Ready to fire primary weapon."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
The gun fires a wide spread blast that hits Turlok head on. The power suit is nearly destroyed.  
  
"This whole planet will pay for this!"  
  
Turlok pushes a button.  
  
"Self-destruct system initiated."  
  
"So what. So you are going to kill yourself. What is that going to do to the planet?"  
  
Turlok laughs.  
  
"You don't know the power of this suit. It has been gathering energy from all over the cosmos. I guess that the resulting explosion will be so great that it will not only destroy this planet but the moon as well."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Transform. We have to finish him off before it's too late." The mysterious ranger yells to the others.  
  
"Right."  
  
They all transform.  
  
"Converge your weapons on that center part. That seems to be the weak point."  
  
The rangers all fire on the center chest point but Turlok is able to dodge in time.  
  
"Ah forget the time."  
  
Turlok pushes the button and a big explosion hits. Everything goes white but suddenly it disappears.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Suddenly a huge face appears in the sky. Astyanax's face.  
  
"Thank you for that energy. I needed that to be partially free once more."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Astyanax picks up Turlok and crushes him easily. Turlok's screams are quickly silenced.  
  
The rangers all point their weapons.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I have no need to destroy you yet. But soon I will be free and this whole world will be my playpen."  
  
Astayanax's face disappears. All the rangers power down including the mysterious ranger. Revealing that it is Zanek.  
  
"Zanek!"  
  
Cassie rushes forward in tears and hugs Zanek.  
  
"Welcome back buddy." Carlos says smiling.  
  
Later on Karone stands over T.J.'s hospital bed as he recovers. She holds the blue swords.  
  
"These are really yours you know? Take them back."  
  
T.J. shakes his head.  
  
"No. Not after all I did. I almost killed my best friend."  
  
Karone frowns and puts the swords next to the bed and leaves. T.J. looks at the swords and cringes at the memory of what happened to him the last time he used their power.  
  
To be continued...  
There's only 5 episodes left. First up the deadliest plague to hit humans since the black plague hits angel grove. Can it be stopped or is this the end? This and more in the final 5 chapters of the double helix saga.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Double helix: Infection

Power Rangers Thunder Force #30 Double helix chapter 6: Infection.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
Bulk is lying on a table in Dr. Frankenstein's lab. Skull is nearby watching the doctor concoct something.  
  
"So Franky. What are you doing now?"  
  
The doctor gets angry.  
  
"That's Frankenstein!"  
  
"Whoa don't blow a gasket dude."  
  
The doctor relaxes again.  
  
"Sorry. I'm trying to find something that will clear the virus that I put in Bulk's blood but nothing is working."  
  
Frankenstein looks in the microscope.  
  
"BAH!"  
  
He sweeps his hand across the table sending the microscope and beakers crashing to floor. Bulk coughs some and looks at has hand.  
  
"Uh doc. These diseases you are infecting us with aren't supposed to be deadly right?"  
  
Frankenstein gives bulk a look that could kill in seconds.  
  
"No of course not."  
  
Bulk shows him his hand, which is all bloody.  
  
  
""Infection.""  
  
Inside a movie theater a full theater of people are watching a horror movie and seem to be enjoying it. Someone coughs. Then another one coughs. Soon a bunch of people are coughing and getting nasty looks. A man starts coughing violently. A man down from him has finally had it and turns around.  
  
"Look body get a damn glass of water or leave."  
  
His eyes grow in terror as he sees blood spurting out with every cough. He screams along with everybody else. Those screams quickly turn into coughs themselves and more bloody hands.  
  
"Get me the hell out of this place."  
  
"We're all going to die!"  
  
By the time the paramedics with quarantine suits arrive almost everybody is laying on the ground. Only a very few are still coughing. They are all rushed to the hospital after the pathway through the lobby and into the quarantine lab is cleared of all unprotected people. Finally a doctor in a quarantine suit shows up.  
  
"What 's the status with these people nurse?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not like anything the ambulance workers have every seen. They are coughing up violently their own blood. According to victims that can still talk they went from seemingly fine to a few people coughing more and more."  
  
This one guy is shaking violently. He's the guy that told one of the coughers to get a glass of water.  
  
"Shit! I was just telling this guy to get some water and stop disrupting the movie. Then I see he has a bloody mouth and hand. Fuck I have never seen that before. It scared the shit out of me."  
  
"It's going to be okay." A nurse tries to reassure him.  
  
"No it's not. I know what's going on. Almost everybody else has starting this bloody coughing."  
  
The doctor steadies the man.  
  
"Leave me alone. I want to get out of here."  
  
The doctor motions for the nurse and she gives him a needle. He injects the man and he slowly relaxes and lays down.  
  
"I can only hope that this man won't start showing symptoms. We need someone who's immune if we are to ever beat this thing."  
  
6 hours later...  
  
Everybody including the scared man is now showing symptoms. Some worse than others. The doctor steps up with a recorder.  
  
"The further along patients are showing signs of extreme blood loss even though they are no longer coughing. They are also no longer responding at all and their life signs are faint."  
  
The doctor walks over to one particular patient.  
  
"This one seems further along than the others do. We think he is patient zero. In other words the one that the infection started in. Therefore he's further along than the others are."  
  
Suddenly patient zero starts shaking violently.  
  
"Nurse!"  
  
The nurse rushes in and gives him an injection but it doesn't seem to work. The eyes of the patient roll back in to his head and he starts vomiting up a strange substance.  
  
"This doesn't look good."  
  
The patient finally stops rocking and stops moving as well. The monitor goes flat line.  
  
"Damn it. Nurse get the defilbulator now!"  
  
The nurse sets it up and rubs cream on it. She shocks the patient but there is no reaction. The doctor shakes his head.  
  
"Call time of death 3:03 pm."  
  
The doctor takes out his recorder again.  
  
"This strange affliction is now upgraded to a deadly infection."  
  
The doctor picks up the phone.  
  
"I want HAZMAT teams all over the city looking for anybody else showing the symptoms I am about to read off to you."  
  
The doctor sighs and looks at the infection's first death victim.  
  
"May god have mercy on these poor souls?"  
  
Meanwhile the rangers are meeting at their usual place.  
  
"Great so Astyanax is now back in the picture. Damn I thought we dealt with him for good."  
  
"Never put a good virus down before you are sure. Those nasty buggers have a habit of keep coming back."   
  
A man walks up to the counter.  
  
"Can I have a..."  
  
Suddenly the man sneezes. To his horror blood is all over the counter.  
  
"Hey get that out of here."  
  
The man turns around and starts coughing more and more, each one spraying out more blood.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Zanek and the others jump up in shock.  
  
"Call 911!"  
  
The worker calls and he is transferred to the special unit.  
  
"Where are you sir? We are coming to pick you and everybody else in that building up. This infection is deadly and very contagious."  
  
The guy tells him the bar's address and puts the phone down solemnly.  
  
"Oh god. I'm going to die."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"That this guy is showing signs of this deadly infection that has popped up out of nowhere. It's very contagious and they are coming for us."  
  
A few minutes later men in protection suits show up and take the rangers, the victim and the owner and put them into the special ambulance. On the way the victim starts coughing more violently than ever.  
  
"Oh shit! I knew I should have stayed home today."  
  
6 hours later...  
  
The rangers are with the others in the lab. The victim from the bar is now in a comatose state. The doctor goes up to the others.  
  
"Okay I am going to assume that you weren't exposed to this infection until this guy walked in. This will be a perfect way to see how long it takes before symptoms show up."  
  
"Have you found any kind of cure or anything?" The bar owner asks nervous.  
  
"No. Usually a cure comes from someone that shows signs of resistance to the infection. And nobody has yet."  
  
"Oh my god. I'm going to die!"  
  
Suddenly almost all the moviegoers start having seizures and throw up the strange substance, then go flat line.  
  
"Okay we have a time between the first signs of infection and death."  
  
The doctor gulps.  
  
"12 hours."  
  
"Get me out of this place!"  
  
The bar owner jumps up but the doctor holds him down and the nurse injects him with something to relax him.  
  
"Are we going to be okay?" Zanek asks.  
  
"I don't know son. I really don't know. When we get a new batch of people that aren't showing signs yet we always hope they won't. But it's not happening yet."  
  
6 hours later...  
  
Zanek is sitting and contemplating what very well may be the end of him and the others. Suddenly he coughs and looks down in horror at his blood stained hand.  
  
To be continued...  
Next time the infection is upgraded to a plague when quarantine becomes not enough. Is this the end?  
  
  
  



	31. Double helix: Vacination.

Power rangers Thunder force #31 Double helix Chapter 7: Vaccination.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
Previously on Power rangers thunder force...  
  
"Okay we have a time between the first signs of infection and death."  
  
The doctor gulps.  
  
"12 hours."  
  
"Get me out of this place!"  
  
The bar owner jumps up but the doctor holds him down and the nurse injects him with something to relax him.  
  
"Are we going to be okay?" Zanek asks.  
  
"I don't know son. I really don't know. When we get a new batch of people that aren't showing signs yet we always hope they won't. But it's not happening yet."  
  
6 hours later...  
  
Zanek is sitting and contemplating what very well may be the end of him and the others. Suddenly he coughs and looks down in horror at his blood stained hand.  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
Zanek is coughing more and more. The doctors rush to his side and get a blood sample.  
  
"Okay 12 hours after exposure to the infection before symptoms show themselves. The means 24 hours after infection death occurs."  
  
The doctor gulps.  
  
"Nurse take this blood sample to the lab and see if there is any antibodies that are work..."  
  
Suddenly the doctor sneezes. The nurse screams as his visor turns blood red.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
The nurse checks the doctor's suit for any tears or leaks by finds none.  
  
"The quarantine is no good."  
  
The doctor removes his helmet solemnly and turns his recorder on.  
  
"The infection has now reached the level of a plague since no quarantine is effective. May god have mercy on this town cause this virus won't."  
  
  
""Vacinatation.""  
  
A news report is on TV.  
  
"This just in. It has been reported that angel grove in California has been called a biohazard site as a mysterious infection has been upgraded to a plague when it was discovered that no quarantine can stop it. Nobody is to leave or enter that town. We pray for the citizens of that town and hope they find peace."   
  
The newscaster bows his head sadly. The TV turns off and the rangers are all sitting around Zanek watching the news broadcast.  
  
Zanek can barely stay sitting. He hasn't coughed in awhile but he lost a lot of blood.  
  
"So this is the end huh? And I just got another chance to live."  
  
Cassie cries.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You are going to be fine."  
  
"Why? The others aren't."  
  
Cassie lowers her voice to a whisper.  
  
"But you aren't like them. You are an alien. Perhaps your biology will protect you. Maybe even provide the antibodies they need for a vaccination."  
  
"But they aren't protecting me. I still have the infection."  
  
Cassie frowns.  
  
"Maybe they are protecting you from getting as bad as the others."  
  
Suddenly Cassie coughs and gasps as she sees blood. The others cough also and see blood.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
A nurse rushes in and takes their blood sample. A commotion sounds outside.  
  
"Let me in. I can help."  
  
"We don't need any of your help Mr. Frankenstein."  
  
The nurse looks over.  
  
"Let him in. The more infected people we can find the more likely we will find an immunity to it."  
  
The other nurse sighs and lets the doctor in. The doctor looks at all the comatose patients.  
  
"I have a patient in my own lab with this infection."  
  
"Then you should bring him here."  
  
"I have been running tests on him. I have been trying to develop a vaccine that can cure anything."  
  
A doctor comes rushing in.  
  
"What is this nut job doing here?"  
  
"Excuse me but I used to work here."  
  
"Yeah don't remind me."  
  
The doctor takes out a disk.  
  
"This contains all the data I correlated between the universal vaccine and the infection data."  
  
The doctor sighs and nods at the nurse. She puts the disk into the computer and accesses it.  
  
"Wow this is pretty good actually."  
  
The doctor bends over to look at the screen.  
  
"Yeah almost too good. Where did you steal this from Doctor?"  
  
Frankenstein gets very mad.  
  
"I'll have you know that it's my own data. I am a doctor you know."  
  
"Yeah right. You have about as much right to call yourself that as bugs bunny has to call his adversaries."  
  
The nurse can't hold back a giggle. Suddenly another patient goes into convulsions and dies after vomiting up the white substance.  
  
"Wait a minute. Get me a sample of that."  
  
The nurse looks at the other doctor and he sighs then nods his head. She takes a sample of the vomit and puts it in a test tube.  
  
"Oh god I'm glad I have a strong stomach."  
  
The Frankenstein takes the sample and puts it into a substance analyzer.  
  
The doctor activates his own program.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's a program I made with every possible DNA sequence of viral bodies."  
  
"But we already have that."  
  
"Ah but you don't have any for alien virus's."  
  
"That's it. Get this nut job out of here."  
  
The nurse stops the doctor.  
  
"Wait. But what if he's right. We have had encounters with humans from other planets lately. Maybe somehow an alien virus got here because of that."  
  
Zanek bows his head hoping it wasn't him.  
  
The doctor sighs.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Frankenstein turns his head to the nurse.  
  
"Get me the last 6 blood samples you have received."  
  
The nurse nods her head and brings Zanek's blood sample and the other rangers. The Dr. puts them in one at a time with Zanek's last. When Zanek's blood readout comes up his face lightens up.  
  
"Ah ha. I have a match. This guy over there's blood is rejecting the virus."  
  
The others look at Zanek.  
  
"But how? I still coughed up blood."  
  
"I figure that is the reaction to the virus implanting itself in your lungs. All the other reactions are virus induced."  
  
A look of hope appears on everybody but the doctor. Frankenstein hands over a needle.  
  
"Inject this into anybody that is in this area. This was able to slow down the process in my patient to keep him in a comatose state. It won't keep them there forever but at least we have plenty of time to make this vaccine."  
  
The doctor reluctantly allows the nurse to inject the needle into every patient. Frankenstein creates the vaccine and uses it on the virus.  
  
"Success the virus is gone!"  
  
Everybody gets an injection and the comatose patients eventually return to normal. The doctor shakes hands with Frankenstein.  
  
"Thank you. Without your help this city might have been doomed."  
  
Meanwhile on the explorer ship fights are out all over the ship as Astyanax's evil influence has reached its peak.  
  
"Calm down everybody. It's time to get our revenge on the earth people for killing our captain."  
  
The fighting stops as they reach an idea they all like.  
  
To be continued...  
It's all come down to this. After 31 episodes of fighting, tragedy, near losses and rebirths, the rangers are about to face their greatest enemy of all time. Its time rid the universe of this infection known as Astyanax and only the rangers have the power to do it. Starting next time it's the final 3 episodes of double helix and thunder force.  



	32. Double helix: Freedom

Power rangers Thunder force #32 Double helix chapter 8: Freedom.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
On the explorer ship fights are out all over the ship as Astyanax's evil influence has reached its peak.  
  
"Calm down everybody. It's time to get our revenge on the earth people for killing our captain."  
  
The fighting stops as they reach an idea they all like.  
  
  
And now the continuation...  
  
In downtown angel grove, chaos reigns. Blasts a laser fire rain down from the heavens and thousands of drones invade the city.  
  
"This Hector Rodriguez. I am reporting from downtown angel grove where an unknown force of creatures are attacking."  
  
Another blast from above destroys a building.  
  
"And a ship from space is apparently attacking the earth."  
  
Hector goes over to a drone.  
  
"Excuse me but I was wondering why you are doing this."  
  
The drone blasts him out of existence with a blast for his hand. The cameraman screams and runs away. Suddenly a dark figure appears in the middle of the chaos. He reaches out and pulls the cameraman back.  
  
"Uh uh uh. I want to broadcast something over the airways."  
  
"Okay." The cameraman says weakly.  
  
In the hospital the rangers and a few the victims are being held overnight to make sure the plague is gone completely. The TV is turned on and Zanek nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight of one of the explorer ship crewmates.  
  
"I am the new leader of the pirate ship. And I call out to the murderers of our great captains. I want the power rangers out here now or my drones will destroy this city."  
  
The figure steps back to show drones blowing up buildings and people running and screaming.  
  
"Don't dilly-dally." The figure smiles.  
  
"We need to get out there."  
  
They all get up.  
  
"Wait a minute there. We still need to keep you under observation."  
  
"But we are needed. If we don't get out there then those guys are going to destroy the city."  
  
The doctor sighs.  
  
"Fine but come right back when you have finished."  
  
The rangers nod and rush out.  
  
"Force ranger, red!"   
  
"Force ranger, blue!"  
  
"Force ranger, green!"  
  
"Force ranger, yellow!"  
  
"Force ranger, black!"  
  
"Force ranger, gray!"  
  
By the time they have reached downtown they have fully powered up into their spandex suited forms.  
  
"Show yourself!" Zanek calls out.  
  
A ton of drones jump of nowhere firing. The rangers dodge the lasers and return fire themselves. But the weapons don't do any good against the drones.  
  
"They are too powerful."  
  
Zanek takes out a flute.  
  
"Then it's time for super power!"  
  
He plays a song on a flute and a transformation occurs. When it's over he's now the mysterious ranger from the ship. He whips out his blasters and starts mowing down the drones. They go down easily. Zanek blows on his blaster. The sound of a clapping hand occurs.  
  
"Very good indeed. But not you have me and I am more than just a mere drone."  
  
A figure appears. He pulls back his cloak to reveal a massive creature.   
  
"Are you prepared to die?"  
  
Zanek puts a card into his blaster.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
The monster fires twin blasts from his hands and Zanek easily dodges them while returning two of his own. The beast dodges the blasts though.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fire sword power up!"  
  
Zanek runs his hand across the swords and they become one big firey sword.  
  
"Oh pretty flames. Is that supposed to scare me?"  
  
Zanek whips the sword around and creates a Ring of Fire.  
  
"Fire ring!"  
  
The ring flies at the creature and surrounds his body.  
  
"That's nice and warm."  
  
Zanek smiles as he brings his hands together and the ring closes on the beast.  
  
"Uh this sucks."  
  
The ring stops when it has a complete hold on the beast.  
  
"Now rangers concentrate your elements onto my sword."  
  
"Wind!"  
  
"Water!"  
  
"Earth!"  
  
"Space!"  
  
"Mind!"  
  
All the colors converge on Zanek's sword. He brings it up and runs at the beast yelling. He brings the sword down.  
  
"Elemental power!"  
  
The beast screams in pain as he disintegrates.  
  
Suddenly more blasts come from space.  
  
"Leave us alone!"  
  
Zanek combines the blasters and the swords and points them into space. He fires a huge blast that hits the ship head on.  
  
"Let's get out of here." A crewmate yells on the smoking burning ship.  
  
Meanwhile in a far away place. A lonely ship flies through space with a very familiar occupant.  
  
"Computer. Scan for any familiar life signs."  
  
"None found."  
  
Andros frowns.   
  
"Zordon where are you?"  
  
Andros stares at the star chart.  
  
"Computer bring up coordinates of the location again."  
  
A beacon appears on the star map.  
  
"But that's right here. Computer scan again for life forms."  
  
"None found."  
  
Andros hits the console in frustration. Suddenly a planet I highlighted.  
  
"That planet. Something inside of me is telling me to search that planet."  
  
Andros thinks.  
  
"Computer scan planet for any kind of power source."  
  
"Power source located in upper northeastern hemisphere."  
  
"Computer download coordinates into my data port and head towards the planet."  
  
The computer acknowledges him and the ship takes off. Meanwhile back at the explorer ship everybody is attacking everybody else.  
  
"I will be the new leader."  
  
Another humanoid blasts the first one.  
  
"You are not fit to lead a team of slugs."  
  
"Yes. I can feel their power growing under my influence. Soon it will spike and I will be free!" Astyanax's voice chimes out.  
  
Suddenly Turlok's woman appears.  
  
"You are all responsible for my love's death. You encouraged him to try to take that planet!"  
  
She screams and starts mowing down people with her blaster. They return fire but she throws up a shield. On the bridge it isn't much better.  
  
"This ship is on a peaceful mission of exploration."  
  
"No it's a pirate ship. We need to plunder. Exploration is boring."  
  
Another crewmember chimes in.  
  
"No you are both wrong. We are a ship of pixies."  
  
"Shut up!" The first two both yell as they blow the 3rd man away.  
  
Everywhere all over the ship chaos reigns and an energy field surrounds the ship as it gets bigger and bigger.  
  
"Yes more. MORE!"  
  
A hole starts forming in space and a beam of energy starts to snake through the whole.  
  
"At last I am free!"  
  
Astyanax surrounds the ship and sucks every bit of energy from it.  
  
"And now the universe is mine and nobody can stop me!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Double helix: Absorbtion.

Power rangers Thunder force #33 Double helix chapter 9: Absorption  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
Previously on Power rangers thunder force...  
  
A hole starts forming in space and a beam of energy starts to snake through the whole.  
  
"At last I am free!"  
  
Astyanax surrounds the ship and sucks every bit of energy from it.  
  
"And now the universe is mine and nobody can stop me!"  
  
And now for the continuation...  
  
The rangers are standing around after the battle with the crewmember from the ship.  
  
"I hope that's the last time we see them. We need to focus on the real threat."  
  
The sounds of screaming break the silence. The rangers run in the direction of the screaming. They see a huge arm of energy sucking up people's energy.  
  
"That must be Astyanax."  
  
They all transform.  
  
"That's enough life energy sucking. It's time for you to be taken out."  
  
The arm answers by hitting the rangers hard and knocking them down. The arm grabs them all and begins to crush them. The rangers scream in pain.  
  
"He's too powerful."  
  
Suddenly they all disappear and reappear in a black void.  
  
"Auros!"  
  
Zanek yells when he sees his mentor.  
  
"You cannot defeat Astyanax in that form. You must meet him in his own realm."  
  
"But isn't he already in our realm?"  
  
"Partially but not completely. That is why he is still sucking life energy so he can ever so slowly completely solidify in this realm. You must stop him before he does that or all is lost."  
  
Zanek and the others all raise their weapons.  
  
"Whatever it takes. Send us there."  
  
Auros opens up a hole and the rangers all step into it. After they are gone another being appears  
  
"You know they can't beat him. It took 4 beings to seal him away eons ago. Mere mortals cannot beat Astyanax."  
  
"Maybe they can do it. The power of humanity is amazing."  
  
"Admit it Auros. You have sent them into a death trap."  
  
Meanwhile far away Andros lands on the planet near the structure. He takes out a scanning device and his data pad. He sees a structure not far away and begins to walk over there. But he is knocked back by a force field of some kind.  
  
"Computer scan for any weakness in the force field."  
  
"The weakest point is 5 meters to the left of you."  
  
Andros walks 5 meters over and scans the area. Sure enough the force field weakens at this point for some reason. He takes out his blaster and fires on it. The field goes down and he steps thought.  
  
"That was too easy. As if someone wants me to go here. Maybe I've finally found him."  
  
Andros approaches the building but can't find an entrance.  
  
"Computer scan for entrance."  
  
The computer comes up negative.  
  
"Damn. Now what?"  
  
He looks closely at the stones looking for any kind of switch or something. He finally sees a faint image a panel behind some stones. He pulls at the stones and is surprised to find that they easily come off.  
  
"It appears to be some kind of hand print scanner."  
  
Andros puts his hand on the plate and a door slides open.  
  
"Why would a building hundreds of light years from my home planet recognize my handprint."  
  
Andros steps through the doorway into near darkness. The door slides shut behind him and he is left in complete darkness.  
  
Meanwhile the rangers are standing in a strange place. It appears to be ruins of something.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Suddenly a figure appears. It's an old man of humanoid appearance.  
  
"Welcome to the negative realm."  
  
Zanek pulls out his blaster in defense.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You mean you don't know me?"  
  
Zanek doesn't answer and keeps the blaster pointed.  
  
"You have been fighting my influence."  
  
"Astyanax?"  
  
"That can't be. We were told you were a viral being."  
  
Astyanax smiles.  
  
"I am but I can take any form I chose."  
  
"That's nice but we are here to stop you!"  
  
Astyanax laughs.  
  
"Oh how many times I have heard that. Though it hasn't been for a seemingly very long time since I last heard that. A time period that your language cannot describe."  
  
Carlos looks at the surroundings.  
  
"What is this place? Something you made up?"  
  
Astyanax shakes his head.  
  
"Oh no. This is just one of the many planets I destroyed before being sealed away in this god-awful prison."  
  
"And we are here to make sure you don't add earth to that list."  
  
"You talk as if Earth and this galaxy is yours. Do you really think you are the first beings to ever exist in this galaxy?"  
  
Nobody answers.  
  
"Arrogant beings."  
  
Suddenly the ruins disappear and are replaced by a star scape. The ranges almost forget the danger they are in as they look in awe at the beauty of the universe.  
  
"Nearly at the beginning of time this universe was inhabited by a race of people that eventually evolved beyond anything you can imagine. They called themselves the first ones. Cause they were the first ones to be in this galaxy."  
  
Suddenly a bunch of ethereal beings appear and fly around the space at ease.  
  
"They ruled."  
  
Astyanax's face gets a sinister look on it.  
  
"Until lower forms of life appear on the planet. They didn't like the first ones. They didn't like having omnipotent beings ruling over them."  
  
Small humanoid like creatures throw rocks at the beings on the planet and destroy idols.  
  
"At first they were a mere annoyance. But they evolved and became much more than that."  
  
The rangers gasp as warriors not unlike themselves are shown fighting creatures sent by the first ones.  
  
"Eventually they evolved themselves into higher forms almost as powerful as the first ones."  
  
A group of more power rangers like heroes show up but they look more like the ethereal beings than the humanoids they once were.  
  
"They called themselves the chosen ones. And took their powers from the cosmos."  
  
The picture shows the warriors clashing with the first ones and winning.  
  
"Eventually the first ones were driven out of their own home galaxy. Can you imagine that? And on top of that all these cosmic warriors threw up a barrier around the galaxy so the first ones could not come back."  
  
A huge barrier appears around the galaxy and the first ones are shown trying to get back in but they are thrown back.  
  
"But before all that the first ones attempted to create a new life form. Me."  
  
A being of ethereal energy like the first ones is born but this one is different.  
  
"They choose to make a viral form. One that could not live without a host. They never knew that I would evolve beyond the need of a host and turn against them."  
  
Astyanax is shown attacking and killing a first one.  
  
"They couldn't defeat me. Only seal me away." Astyanax says bitterly.  
  
Astyanax is shown being pushed into a spatial rip.  
  
"I stayed in this god-awful realm forever until this one day when hope arrived."  
  
The rangers witness the huge wave rocket across the galaxy. Everybody but Zanek bows their head knowing that they were witnessing the result of Zordon's death.  
  
"This energy wave weakened the barrier keeping me here. Enough for me to extend my influence into this realm and take control of a ship."  
  
Astayanax stands back up and throws down his cane.  
  
"Enough stories. It's time to show you my true power!"  
  
To the rangers horror Astyanax begins to transform into something else. Something terrifying. A giant face appears with two giant hands.  
  
"Give me your powers so I can be free."  
  
The rangers all blast the face but it doesn't even faze him.  
  
"You fools. You only give me energy by doing that."  
  
"Rangers let's join together to form the super white ranger!"  
  
Zanek takes out his flute and transforms into the super red ranger. They all bring their swords together and become one. The super white ranger is almost the same as the super red ranger.  
  
"It's time to show what happens to people that mess with this galaxy."  
  
The face smiles.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?"  
  
The white ranger combines his blaster with the super sword and fires on the face. Suddenly the face's mouth opens up and sucks the energy in.  
  
"Give me more!"  
  
The white ranger fires more but it just gets sucked in also. Suddenly the left hand grabs the white ranger and starts squeezing. The rangers all fall apart into their separate colors.  
  
"This little game is getting annoying. It's time for me to be free!"  
  
To Zanek's horror Astyanax starts eating the others and with each one he grows stronger and bigger until Zanek is the only one left.  
  
To be concluded...  
This is it. Can Zanek stop Astyanax or is this the end? Find out in the series finale of Thunder force.  
  



	34. Double helix: Annhilation SERIES FINALE

Power rangers Thunder force #34 Double helix chapter FINAL Annihilation.  
  
Power rangers is the property of Saban.  
  
The white ranger fires more but it just gets sucked in also. Suddenly the left hand grabs the white ranger and starts squeezing. The rangers all fall apart into their separate colors.  
  
"This little game is getting annoying. It's time for me to be free!"  
  
To Zanek's horror Astyanax starts eating the others and with each one he grows stronger and bigger until Zanek is the only one left.  
  
And now the conclusion...  
  
"Auros get me out of here! The others are gone and if he gets me then it's all over!"  
  
Astyanax laughs.  
  
"He can't help you in here."  
  
"Then why haven't you absorbed me also?"  
  
"Cause I want you to suffer first."  
  
Zanek screams in pain as energy arcs out between the two hands.  
  
"Feel what true pain is like."  
  
Zanek feels faint but he won't allow himself to give in.  
  
"I won't give in. I won't let you win."  
  
Zanek screams some more.  
  
Suddenly Zanek's armor shatters into many pieces.  
  
"Ah did I break you little powers?"  
  
Zanek falls to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry Janna. I failed you."  
  
Zanek is absorbed like the others and the black void disappears. Auros is watching the whole thing with the other being.  
  
"It's over and all because you sent them there."  
  
"There was nothing I could have done."  
  
"And now this galaxy and all others are doomed."  
  
"No they aren't. There is one last hope."  
  
"But if you do that then you will no longer exist in this plane of reality."  
  
"If I don't do this then this plane of reality won't exist for long."  
  
Meanwhile Andros is standing in the darkness.  
  
"How am I going to see anything?"  
  
As if in response to his voice a light comes on. It only shows a bit but it seems to light up a pathway for Andros to follow. He slowly follows it, trying to see anything along the sides. But a wall of darkness doesn't allow him to. After walking for what seems like an eternity he finally reaches a door. He opens it up and steps into a blinding light that takes his eyes awhile to adjust to.  
  
When they finally do he gasps as he sees what looks like a temple. A temple with power ranger symbols all over the place. He sees drawings of the zords including the space zords that he once used. He walks forward and looks at all the drawings. He stops at a face that looks just like Zordon.  
  
"Zordon." Andros say sadly.  
  
Andros jumps backwards when the face comes to life.  
  
"Welcome Andros. Welcome to the Power ranger shrine. If you are here then I am dead. This shrine was made to honor the past and the future."  
  
"The future?"  
  
"Dino, thunder, ninja, zeo, turbo, space."  
  
As Zordon reads off each power the corresponding drawing is lit up.  
  
"These are but merely the beginning. New and even more powerful ones are out there waiting for new teams to take them."  
  
A light shines on one at the end.  
  
"There is a chosen one out there. He will bring a new level of power to the team but not for decades. But he must be found first and he must realize his destiny. You are the one to find this chosen one."  
  
By now Andros is already studying the picture of a lone warrior.  
  
"The chosen one?"  
  
A door opens up.  
  
"Step through the doorway into your future Andros."  
  
The Zordon face goes silent.  
  
"Goodbye my friend."  
  
Andros steps forward into the doorway and disappears. Meanwhile Auros takes 9 emblems and puts them around himself.  
  
"These represent the 9 elements that once made up my armor a very long time ago. I call on their power once more and to form the eternal ranger and save this reality."  
  
Suddenly Astyanax yells as the 5 armors inside of him come to life and start shooting out of him.  
  
"No my power!"  
  
Janus's power is left there cause it was not part of the original 9 elements. The 5 colors converge on Auros and he partially transforms.  
  
"Now I call on the 4 armors I lost along time ago. I need your power. Come to me!"  
  
Auros grunts from the extreme effort.  
  
"Come to me wherever you are!"  
  
4 more colors finally show up and converge on Auros. He finally completely transforms into a being of light and with a tremendous aura surrounding him.  
  
"I am the eternal ranger!" Auros says in an eerie echoey voice.  
  
He raises his hands.  
  
"Come to me you vial virus."  
  
Suddenly a doorway opens up and Astyanax steps through in his old man form.  
  
"Just who do you think you are stealing my powers?"  
  
"I am the eternal ranger who once existed to protect this realm from monsters like you."  
  
"A monster! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MONSTER! THE REAL MONSTERS ARE THE PEOPLE THAT DROVE THE RIGHTFUL HEIRS TO THIS GALAXY OUT!"  
  
Astyanax glows with energy and his eyes turn white.  
  
"I ONLY DESTROY THE VERMIN FOR REVENGE!"  
  
"You lie. You never liked your masters. You only destroy for your lust for power."  
  
Astyanax screams and fires a huge ball of fire at the eternal ranger but he easily dissipates it.  
  
"Temper temper."  
  
Astyanax turns into a huge ball of energy and surrounds the eternal ranger.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME. NOBODY WILL!"  
  
Suddenly the 9 symbols appear around the eternal ranger and cancel out the ball of energy. Astyanax falls back into his frail human form.  
  
"I have had enough of you. It's time to end this."  
  
For the first time pure terror shows on Astyanax's face.  
  
"Please I only want to exist. Like all beings."  
  
"Yes but you exist off of the pain and suffering of others."  
  
The eternal ranger fires a ring of symbols at Astyanax. The symbols shrink down and smash Astyanax.  
  
"You want to be a virus?"  
  
"You cannot kill me. I will live forever!"  
  
But Astyanax quickly shrinks down into microscopic.  
  
"Then be one."  
  
Without a host Astyanax dies. Suddenly all the rangers including Janus appear. Zanek rushes to Auros's side when he sees him weak.  
  
"My mentor. What have you done?"  
  
"I used my energy to resurrect the eternal ranger and now I must pass on."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes my student. You don't need me anymore."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
Auros concentrates his remaining energy into a ball and gives it to Zanek.  
  
"This is all I have left. Take it and becomes the eternal ranger yourself someday."  
  
Auros groans and fades away.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Soon after the void disappears and the rangers find themselves back on earth again.  
  
Zanek falls to his knees crying.  
  
"No Auros!"  
  
The rangers notice that they no longer have swords.  
  
"The power left with him. The thunder force rangers are no more."  
  
Zanek stands up and takes out the ball of energy.  
  
"No it isn't. I just need to make myself strong so this energy can be strong also once more."  
  
Meanwhile Andros appears out of nowhere and startles Zhane.  
  
"You made it. What did you find?"  
  
"That a personal search must be made. But I am too weak to do it. I want you to do it."  
  
Andros gives Zhane his data pad.  
  
Meanwhile in space the explorer ship is returning to normal after all the energy is returned and the evil influence is gone.  
  
"What happened?" One crewmember looks around confused.  
  
"What happened to Thunder and Turlok?"  
  
Another humanoid steps up to the captain's chair.  
  
"I don't know but that leaves me as the new captain."  
  
"Yes captain Rio."  
  
A tearful goodbye is going on between Zanek and the others.  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
Cassie steps forward.  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
Zanek hugs her.  
  
"Yes I must increase my power and become the eternal ranger just like Auros wanted me to."  
  
They kiss. Zanek finally connects with the moon base that was finally repaired and calls on his ship.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Cassie cries as Zanek boards the ship and it takes off. Meanwhile Frankenstein is in his lab.  
  
"Viruses are very interesting boys. You see they are essentially immortal."  
  
The mind reader is walking down the street.  
  
"They make thousands of copies of themselves in hopes that one of them makes it to infect more.  
  
He stops at the corner.  
  
"And if it does succeed then it will create thousands more and the cycle goes on."  
  
He turns his head towards a lady walking across the street. Suddenly his eyes glow red and he laughs evilly.  
  
The end?  
  
  



End file.
